rise of the guardians 2 (el origen de los guardianes)
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: Pitch pronto volvera, ahora es mas fuerte, mas listo, mas sigiloso y los 5 poderes conbinados de los guardianes no serán suficientes para derrotarlo, el hombre de la luna ah elegido a una nueva guardiana un poco extraña, pero poderosa, que les ayudara a vencer al miedo... si es que puede llevarse bien con sus compañeros, pues es bien sabido que el frio y el calor son enemigos
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the guardians 2**

**Capitulo 1: nueva guardian rebelde**

El tiempo paso, implacable como siempre los 4 grandes y el nuevo guardián habían salvado a los niños del mundo, guardado sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus alegrías, las cosas asombrosas; habían detenido a Pitch pero nada les aseguraría que no volvería, las palabras de "mientras el miedo exista, yo existiré" daban vueltas en la cabeza de los 5 guardianes, así como en la del hombre de la luna. Pasaron algunos años desde aquel invierno y el coco estaba listo para volver, se había hecho más fuerte, tenía muchas más pesadillas a su disposición que la última vez, de algo estaba seguro: los poderes de esos 5 engendros no serían suficientes para detenerlo. Tenía razón, el hombre de la luna lo sabía, necesitaba otro guardián, alguien con mucho poder, coraje, valor, pero sobre todo con buen corazón, la idea de quién podría ser por fin se completo, la luna tenía a su nueva guardiana y necesitaba presentarla.

En el polo Norte Santa Claus hacía lo suyo, supervisaba a los yetis y controlaba a los duendes, aun faltaban meses para navidad pero tenía que prepararse. Santa notó un rayo de luz de luna inusual en la plataforma donde se daban las noticias, fue para allá, el mensaje era claro: trae a los guardianes. Norte tomó su celular y le llamo a sus compañeros. Hace un año habían decidido modernizarse y a cada guardián se le entrego un smart phone con aplicaciones únicas. Los chicos atendieron el llamado y se dirigieron al taller de Santa. Todos estaban ahí: el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua, Sadman y si, Jack Frost.

-¿Qué pasa Norte?-. Tooth preguntó preocupada, por la expresión de Norte era claro que no los había traído solo para convivir.

-la luna ah elegido un nuevo guardián-. Dijo el guardián del asombro sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro? Ya tuvimos suficientes problemas con Frost-. Dijo el conejo de pascua cruzando los brazos.

-oye gracias-. Comentó Jack Frost un poco molesto por el cometario de Bunnymund.

-ya, ya tranquilos, aprendan a Sandy, el no dice nada-. Norte señalo al hombre de arena que asentía con aire de superioridad, como si fuera el mejor portado.

-pero él no puede decir nada-. Replico conejo.

-ojala fueras como el-. Jack se burló.

-suficiente, otro comentario como ese y juro que te golpeo-. Dijo mordaz conejo.

-uy si, que miedo tengo-. Lo provocó.

-y vas a tener más chiquillo estúpido, cuando termine contigo…-. Empezó a amenazarlo.

-ya cállense los dos-. Ordeno Toothiana.- quiero saber quién es el nuevo guardián.

-el empezó-. Dijeron los dos culpándose.

-Shhh, miren la imagen-. Norte señalo la plataforma, en la que se formaba la imagen de una chica muy bonita, de cabello largo y vestida con hojas; como la imagen era hecha en hielo no se podía notar más.

-¿Quién es esa?-. Preguntó el peliblanco, nunca había visto a alguien así.

-no tengo idea-. Respondió el hada mirando la figura. Los otros tres sabían quién era.

-madre naturaleza-. Murmuró Norte, nunca la conoció en persona pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

-¿Quién?-. Dijo Jack curioso, no había entendido bien.

-madre naturaleza-. Respondió fastidiado conejo.- esa chica hippie que controla las plantas-. Bunnymund era de los pocos que la habían visto y su encuentro no había sido amistoso: fue un día de pascua, se encontraba escondiendo huevos y accidentalmente tropezó y cayó en unos bellos Narcisos; la chica furiosa por esta acción fue a reclamarle, conejo la ignoró y ella en venganza hizo que todos los arboles lo golpearan con sus ramas.

-¡guau! Madre naturaleza-. Comentó sorprendida Tooth.- vamos a conocerla que emoción-. Ella siempre quiso saber quién era, nunca la había visto, de hecho casi nadie la veía, solo de reojo, madre naturaleza era muy escurridiza.

-si, ¡que padre!-. Jack también quería conocerla, tenía entendido que ella manejaba el clima cálido y el siempre quiso hablar con alguien que tuviera poderes similares a los suyos.

-no se emocionen-. Hablo conejo.- esa hippie no es tan linda como parece-. Recordó los golpes.

-ya, ya cálmense-. Ordenó Norte.- es hora de decidir quién va ir por ella y traerla aquí-. Cuando conejo escucho esto arrastro a los tres guardianes originales y les hablo en secreto mientras Jack se distraía con los juguetes.

-yo no iré por ella esta vez-. Les dijo el ser peludo.

-pero siempre vas tú por los nuevos guardianes-. Replico Norte.

-si, pero esta vez no-. Susurro-. Esa chica me odia, no me arriesgare a la ira de los arboles.

-está bien… ¿Sandy?-. Los ojos de los tres seres se posaron en Sadman que solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tooth?-. Le preguntó Norte esperanzado.

-ammm me encantaría-. Mintió.- pero tengo trabajo que hacer-. Lo de la ira de los arboles la había espantado.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?-. Le pregunto el conejo a Norte.

-yo estoy ocupado-. Se defendió.- entonces ¿nadie va ir?

-que valla Jack, nunca hace nada-. Propuso conejo.

-por mi está bien-. Lo apoyo Tooth; Sadman subió su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-bien, esta decidido-. La reunioncita se deshizo y Norte llamo la atención del chico invernal que estaba molestando a los yetis.- Jack muchacho ¿podrías venir?

-claro-. Recargo el cayado en su espalda y se acerco a Santa Claus-. ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó despreocupado.

-hemos decidido que tú traigas a Naturaleza-. Le dio unos golpes en su espalda y se alejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-. Caminó detrás de Norte curioso, a él nunca le encargaban nada a menos de que fuera algo horrible.

- para que hagas algo útil por una vez-. Hablo conejo, Jack frunció el ceño.

-no le hagas caso Jack-. Le dijo Tooth.- lo que pasa es que necesitamos a alguien…-. Pensó en cómo convencerlo-. A alguien listo, fuerte, valiente y muy rápido para traer a Naturaleza que es muy escurridiza-. Lo alagó y luego le susurro a su oído.- es por eso que conejo no va a ir por ella-. Jack soltó una risita.

-está bien, yo voy por ella-. El ingenuo Jack acepto.

-¡esa es la actitud!-. Gritó Norte.- escucha, el nombre de madre Naturaleza es Naty, necesitaras esto.- le dio un aparatito.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Agitó la cosita.

-un rastreador, Naty podría estar en cualquier lado del mundo, esto te ayudara a encontrarla-. Empezó a empujarlo a la salida.- bien, te deseo suerte… ¡adiós!-. Le cerró la puerta en la cara.- pobre chico-. Les dijo a los otros.

-naaah se lo merece-. Conejo sonrío malvadamente al imaginarse a Jack ser golpeado por plantas.

-solo espero que Naty este de buen humor-. Comentó Norte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otra parte del mundo, más exactamente en Nueva York, Jack seguía el detector esperando encontrarla, hacía calor lo cual le molestaba; algunas horas después la encontró: estaba sujetaba de la antena de un rascacielos mirando hacia el Central Park, la chica era ligeramente morena de cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, estaba usando una minifalda verde fuerte con cuadros, una blusa verde limón de tirantes, botas cafés claro de tacón, pulseras verdes con diseños de hojas y una diadema que le pasaba por la frente (tipo bandita hippie) verde, aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años.

-que lindo me está quedando el parque ¿no Alister?-. Ella estaba hablando con una paloma sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. La paloma solo hizo "RUUU"-. Gracias Alister, no tienes que alagarme tanto-. Dijo ruborizada; de repente sintió un viento helado detrás de ella: Jack estaba parado en el edificio.- ¡_demonios! Más aire helado, estaba segura de haber acabado con todo, no voy a dejar que eso arruine todo mi trabajo-._ Pensó molesta y se dio la vuelta, iba a empezar a soplar viento cálido cuando vio a la extraña persona enfrente de ella: un chico alto y delgado, pálido, de ojos azules, tenía el cabello blanco, usaba sudadera aunque hacía calor, traía pantalones cortos y estaba descalzo, nunca había visto a alguien así. Naty se quedo en shock unos segundos, mientras Jack terminaba de observarla: tenía dos enormes ojos cafés oscuros, muy buena figura y en su cuello traía un collar con un dije de corazón aparentemente de oro.

-emm hola-. Jack la saludo nervioso sin saber que mas decir, la gran madre Naturaleza estaba frente a él. Naty sonrío dulcemente mientras caminaba hacia atrás, saludo con la mano o más bien se despidió, pues en ese momento saltó del edificio y se fue volando muy rápido hacia el parque.- ay ¡rayos! Ahora tengo que perseguirla.- se fue volando del rascacielos a toda velocidad queriendo alcanzarla, nadie era más rápido que el ni siquiera Naturaleza así que en unos segundos le dio alcance, ella se esforzaba por perderlo de vista, maniobro entre los arboles esperando que él se estrellara en uno, Jack era muy rápido por lo que ni siquiera le daba tiempo para controlar a las plantas y golpearlo con ellas.- hey espera!-. Le gritó Jack.

-no!-. le contesto y empezó a volar cerca del agua, el se le acercó casi la agarraba pero ella comenzó a lanzarle agua intentando detenerlo, no le sirvió de mucho ,pues cuando casi se acababa el pequeño lago Jack le lanzo agua convertida en hielo y la desequilibró.- ayyyy-. Gritó tantito cuando cayó al césped, se levantó adolorida y se sacudió el hielo; volteo para atrás, el seguía allí, ella trato de correr pero al caer se había lastimado la pierna izquierda por lo que no pudo hacer más que caminar. Jack la había alcanzado, iba a tocarla cuando ella se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta.- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-. Le gritó furiosa.

-¿Qué?-. Jack no atino a decir nada más.

-aléjate ¿si? ¡Déjame volar! ¿Que el mundo no es lo bastante grande? ¿Qué tienes amigo? He, he, he ¿peleas conmigo? Guau si ¡que miedote! ¡¿Qué?!-. Naty estaba furiosa, ese chico la había estado siguiendo sin parar, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que ciertos seres la persiguieran intentando conocerla, pero ese chico estaba completamente loco, nadie la había perseguido por tanto tiempo y mucho menos la habían alcanzado, muchos se rendían en cuanto se metía entre los árboles.

-no tengo ningún problema-. Respondió amablemente sonriendo e encogiéndose de hombros.

-ah ¿ok?-. Dijo confundida no se esperaba esa respuesta tan amable considerando sus gritos.- entonces ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?-. Se preparo para salir corriendo por si le decía algo malo o por si tenía malas intenciones.

-es que… necesito que vengas conmigo-. Le extendió la mano.

-aja si-. Dijo sarcástica.- ay te ves-. Le dijo y salió corriendo pero unos 10 metros después se cayó debido a su pierna.

-_ que patético-._pensó burlón al verla en el suelo intentando pararse.- oye ¿necesitas ayuda?-. Llego hasta donde ella estaba.

-¡no! ó a forcejar parándose.- ves, no necesito tu ayuda-. Se paró unos segundos y luego se cayó otra vez.

-si, se nota-. Empezó a reírse.- ven déjame ayudarte-. Quería ser amable con ella ya que sería una nueva guardiana, si no nunca dejaría que le hablaran así. Empezó a levantarla pero ella se negaba a aceptar su ayuda.

-¡no me toques! ¡Basta!-. Lo miró enojada, e hiso que la soltara.- yo puedo sola-. Se sentía impotente, pero de ninguna manera lo demostraría.

-ok, mientras haces eso ¿te molestaría escucharme?-. Ella lo miró enojada matándolo con la vista.- lo tomare como un sí. Bien, mira yo necesito que me acompañes al polo norte para…-. Fue interrumpido.

-y yo necesito que te largues, no me interesa saber para qué quieres que valle al polo ese, no pienso ir-. Ya se había levantado haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¿enserio? No creo que tengas elección-. La agarró fuertemente del brazo frustrando todo intento de escapar, usando su teléfono abrió un portal mágico azul frente a las quejas de la chica.

-suéltame estúpido ¡me lastimas!-. Jack ya hubiera sufrido la ira de los arboles de no haber estado agarrándole el brazo derecho, con ese manejaba las plantas y con el otro controlaba el viento y el agua, dos cosas que no le servían en este momento.- ay! No, de verdad, déjame ir… no, no me metas ahí-. Le suplicó. No quería meterse en ese loco remolino azul, le daba miedo, todo le daba miedo, el chico, el portal, el lugar al que iba, se arrepintió de no haber escuchado la explicación.- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**-. Gritó siendo tragada por el portal junto con ese chico helado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Cómo creen que le está yendo a Jack?-. Preguntó Tooth preocupada, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando dejo que él fuera por Madre Naturaleza, si lo que conejo decía era cierto el bello Jack ahora estaría en serios aprietos.

-yo supongo que bien-. Norte no prestaba mucha atención.

-si, muy bien._ Espero que la hippie lo esté golpeando con una rama._ No te preocupes Tooth-. Dijo conejo.

-¿creen que la haya encontrado?-. El hada volvió a preguntar, en eso el portal azul se abrió Jack salió caminando tranquilamente y tras él, aterrizo Naturaleza de rodillas.

-la encontró-. Dijo Norte corriendo junto con los otros guardianes hacia donde se encontraba la chica.- ¡miren nada más! Natalia Naturaleza.

-Aaaah?-. Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que dos yetis la agarraran de los brazos.- hey bájenme ¿Qué se creen par de brutos?-. La liberaron y ella cayó al piso.- auch.

-ups lo siento-. Jack camino hacia ella.- mi culpa, tal vez la lastime un poquito-. Dijo avergonzado ayudándola a pararse.- perdón-. Se disculpó con Naty.

-ach-. Torció los ojos.- oigan ¡¿alguien puede decirme quiénes son y que estoy haciendo aquí?!-. Gritó enojada.

-¿de verdad no sabes quienes somos?-. Preguntó el vanidoso conejo.

-no, ahora podrían… alto, yo los conozco-. Empezó a reconocerlos, aunque no como quisieran.- el es el viejo de los anuncios de Navidad, ella es la roba dientes, aquel gordito es el dormilón y el engendro de pascua-. Los señaló a todos-. Al único que no conozco fue al rarito que me trajo aquí.

-¡el que?-. Preguntó conejo ofendido.- no soy un engendro.

-si no eres un engendro ¿entonces que eres?-. Lo desafío, aun estaba enojada por sus narcisos.

-yo soy un…-. Iba a decirle quien era pero fue interrumpido por Jack.

-alto, deja que ella adivine-. Le tapo la boca.- ¿Qué parece Naty?-. Le preguntó Jack.

-ammm, no lo sé… un raro hibrido de liebre, león y sapo-. Dijo insultándolo, aunque de verdad se le había olvidado que animal era.

-¿un qué?…-. Pregunto enojado pero Jack le volvió a cubrir la boca.

-nop, otro intento-. Se río por el comentario.

-ok, es un… no sé, ammm… ¡ya se!, es un canguro-. Lo vio de arriba abajo.- aunque un canguro muy feo-. Jack se soltó a reír y el ojo de conejo empezó a tener un pequeño tic.

-ahora si voy a acabar con esta hippie-. Se abalanzó contra ella corriendo, Naty solo se quitó del camino y Bunnymund se estrello contra una pared.

-que patético-. Dijo Naty agitando la cabeza como si sintiera pena.- ¿siempre es así de torpe?-. Le preguntó a Jack riendo.

-si, siempre-. Se paró juntó a ella.- _jeje esta chica me cae bien_.

-bien Naty sígueme-. Norte la agarró de la mano pero por el jalón ella cayó al suelo y la arrastro sin que se pudiera levantar.- ¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó Santa al ver las muecas de dolor que hacía desde el piso.

-¿Cómo que, qué? Estoy tirada en el piso y me estas arrastrando-. Jack empezó a ayudarla a pararse.

-pero ¿Por qué no te levantas sola?

-pregúntale a él-. Señalo a Jack con su pulgar ya que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¿Jack?

-es que yo… accidentalmente… hice que se cayera en pleno vuelo y….

-me lastimo la pierna-. La señaló.

-Jack!-. Le gritó Norte.

-fue un accidente-. Se defendió.- además ustedes tienen la culpa-. Los acuso con su dedo.- ellos fueron los que me encargaron traerte aquí-. Le explico a la chica hippie.

-¿así?-. Preguntó enojada.- ¿Por qué?-. Cerró sus dos puños, estaba furiosa, sin una buena explicación todo el lugar acabaría en ruinas.

-pues porque, porque-. Norte tartamudeo.

-¿saben lo que le están costando al mundo? Tengo mucho que hacer, tengo que terminar de descongelar América del norte, detener 2 huracanes que van directo a Cancún/ México y a Venecia/ Italia, parar una erupción volcánica grande en Hawái, evitar un terremoto en la ciudad de México, visitar tres plantas de reciclaje y darles las buenas noches a todos los animales antes del atardecer-. Explicó preocupada por la tierra, sin Naty el mundo colapsaría.

-¡guau! ¿De verdad haces todo eso?-. Preguntó Jack impresionado.

-pues si-. Se agarro el pelo.- hoy es un día tranquilo-. Sonrío calmándose, había días en los que detenía tsunamis, terremotos, huracanes y tornados al mismo tiempo.

-¡guau! Un día tranquilo para mi es no hacer nada más que jugar con la nieve-. Dijo Jack, lo que él hacia comparado con el trabajo de Natalia, era muy fácil.

-que buena vida-. Suspiró la chica.

-si, si como sea, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo-. Dijo Norte.- música duendes, traigan el libro ¡ahora!-. Norte empezó a gritar cosas, mientras la chica miraba todo eso aturdida.

-hey amigo-. Naty Le hablo a Jack.

-¿Qué?-. Le respondió.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese loco?-. Señalo a Santa Claus.

- está preparando el juramento del guardián.

-¿el qué?... ouh-. Tooth jalo a la chica y la acerco a Norte.

-bien di el juramento del Guardián y serás una guardiana-. Le indicó.

-pero…

-no ay tiempo para preguntas-. Le dijo el conejo de pascua enojado.

-pero…

-Shhh-. Le dijo Norte.- ¿y la música? ¿Dónde está la música?-. Comenzó a aplaudir.

-hey tu chica colibrí-. Le hablo a Tooth.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué está pasando?

-no ay tiempo para preguntas-. Le dijo y se alejo.

-pero…-. Volvió a preguntar. Segundos después entre toda esa confusión de enanitos y yetis corriendo por todos lados sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar con ella, Naty decidió caminar junto con la persona que la jalaba, solo quería salir de ese caótico lugar.

-¿a dónde me llevas?-. Le preguntó al chico de cabello blanco delante de ella.

-Shhh, que no noten que te fuiste-. Fue lo único que le dijo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta y entrar a otra habitación, que de hecho era la cocina.- de nada-. Le dijo cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-yo no te agradecí-. Empezó a cojear alejándose del.

-pues deberías, considerando que te estoy ayudando-. Se acercó a ella por detrás.- solo piénsalo sin mi aun seguirías en aquella habitación-. Señaló la puerta.

-si, y sin ti ahora estaría en el mar Caribe parando un huracán -. Cruzó los brazos; Jack suspiró y jalo una silla para ella y la ayudo a sentarse, pues en su cara se podía notar el dolor de estar parada.- gracias-. Le dijo desconfiada sentándose, no estaba acostumbrada a que fueran amables con ella.- auch-. Se toco la pierna, le dolía demasiado por alguna razón.

-¿te duele mucho verdad?-. Le preguntó el muchacho invernal al ver las muecas de dolor que hacia al tocarse la extremidad. Naty indicó que si con la cabeza.- lo siento-. Se disculpo pues sabía que el tenia la culpa de su condición.- déjame ver tu pierna-. Se la agarró intentando ver si tenía algo malo.

-au, no toques, no toques ¡me duele!-. se quejo apretando los dientes y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, si otro fuera el caso aquel chico hubiera recibido una golpiza por haberla tocado, pero sabía que no tenia malas intenciones.- au, para por favor, ay, me duele mucho-. Le rogó aferrándose a la silla, porque de otra forma lloraría.

-ok-. Retiró sus manos al oír las suplicas; ya sabía porque le dolía, ella tenía un enorme moretón en la parte baja de la pierna, probablemente se lo hizo al caer de tanta altura.- está inflamada… y morada-. Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.- pero está bien.

-no sabes mentir-. Observo su miembro dañado.- está muy hinchada.

-solo un poco-. Le dijo y comenzó a alejarse hacia un lugar el fregador, agarró un trapo y metió en él un pedazo de hielo lo que creo con su cayado sin que la madre naturaleza se diera cuenta.- te hará sentir mejor-. Le dijo hincándose y poniéndoselo en el moretón, Naty se estremeció.

- auch, duele-. Se quejó.

-ya se, ya sé, pero es por tu bien, disminuirá la inflamación-. Quería ayudarla, después de todo iba a ser su nueva amiga y era mejor empezar a llevarse bien con ella ahora.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-. Preguntó ignorando el dolor. El porqué el hacia lo que hacía era una duda muy grande, desde el punto de vista de Natalia el no tenía razones para ayudarla, no eran amigos, no se conocían y ella no se había portado muy bien que digamos.

-¿Qué? -. No entendió lo que quería decir.

-¿Por qué te portas amable conmigo? Ni me conoces-. No era normal para ella tratar con gente así, desinteresada, que ayudaba solo porque si. Jack sonrío irónico ¿es que acaso ella no se daba cuenta que de ahora en adelante serian amigos?

-no se-. Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué? ¿Preferirías que me portara mal?-. Continuó frotando el hielo por el moretón

-no, no me malentiendas, es que… yo debería caerte mal, solo piénsalo, te grite, te insulte, te golpee, y estoy siendo malagradecida-. Le dijo apenada.

-lo pase por alto; tus insultos no fueron buenos, tus golpes dan vergüenza, si me molesta que no me des las gracias por ayudarte pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?-. Le dijo haciendo una mueca.- además me caes bien, no estoy seguro porque, pero me agradas-. Continúo con lo que estaba haciendo. Naty le detuvo las manos y se acercó a él.

- gracias-. Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. (No piensen mal, así es como ella le agradecía a todos los animales que se portaban bien).

-emm, de nada-. Se puso un poco rojo por la acción, la chica soltó una risita y el volvió a ponerle el hielo en la pierna.

-oye me gustaría saber a quién le agradezco, no me has dicho tu nombre… yo tampoco me presente formalmente ¿verdad? Pero creo que sabes quién soy ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Le preguntó.

- oh claro, no te lo eh dicho-. Se rascó la nuca avergonzado, había olvidado algo tan básico.- yo soy Jack Frost.

-¡tú! ¡Jack Frost!-. exclamó feliz, si había deseado conocer a alguien ese era Jack Frost, no solo por las cosas maravillosas que todos los espíritus rumoreaban de él, sino mas bien por el hecho de que también podía controlar el clima y siempre quiso hablar con alguien que entendiera todo el peso que tenía encima.- guau!-. Empezó a verlo extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Le preguntó al ver que ella lo observaba confundida.

-no, nada, es solo que… no eres como yo te imaginaba-. Ella pensaba que el "padre invierno" (como le decían en el Norte de Europa) seria mas paternal, con más edad, tal vez con barba como en las imágenes que había visto de él; de ninguna manera pensó que ese adolescente rarito fuera el gran Jack Frost.

-ni tu tampoco-. Es cierto que nunca nadie había visto con claridad a la gran madre naturaleza, pero todos pensaban que era una señora, tal vez embarazada y toda cubierta de hojas, nunca se imagino que aquella jovencita de minifalda y top de tirantes fuera la encargada del mundo.

-ufff tu también-. Se sintió decepcionada y se golpeo la frente.- es la historia de toda mi vida-. Nadie creía que ella fuera esa chica tan importante.

-¿Cuál?

-esa, todos me creen esa mujer embarazada de treintaitantos años, con pelo verde, ojos verdes, piel verde, vestida de forma horrible o creen que soy un árbol o cosas así-. Se cruzó de brazos.- el hecho de llamarme madre no quiere decir que de verdad tenga hijos-. Frunció el ceño al recordar cuando los humanos la tomaban como su mamá o como un objeto inanimado o peor aun cuando la emparejaban con el padre tiempo.

-ya, ya, no te enojes, mira si te dejaras ver todos cambiarían la imagen que tienen de ti… a propósito ¿Por qué siempre huyes cuando ves a alguien?-. Es lo que le decían todos los espíritus, que nunca la habían visto bien, que era muy rápida y tímida o que era una criatura salvaje y que por eso huía.

-pues, yo soy algo… tímida-. Bajó la vista.- no acostumbro hablar con personas a menos que sea muy necesario y no lo sé… pienso que no soy muy buena haciendo amigos, hasta ahora solo tengo un amigo humano… bueno es mitad ángel pero tu entiendes-. Se sentía bastante apenada.- y, bueno, me cuesta mucho trabajo conversar con alguien.

-¿de verdad?-. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella estaba hablando con el muy bien ¿no se daba cuenta?

-sip, soy una completa antisocial-. Se recargo en la silla.- nunca puedo conversar con alguien sin arruinarlo todo.

-pero si estás hablando conmigo ahora-. Se empezó a reír.

-¡ay es verdad!-. Dijo feliz.- y no lo arruine ¿verdad?

-hasta ahora, no-. Sonrío, la chica era más ingenua que el.- la verdad me caes bien, eres bastante gruñona y eso pero también eres encantadora y bastante simpática-. Jalo otra silla y se sentó al lado de ella.

-gracias… creo-. No estaba segura si lo que le había dicho era un cumplido o un insulto. En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron los 4 guardianes.

-oh ahí están-. Dijo Norte señalándolos.

- los hemos estado buscando por todos lados-. Exclamo conejo cruzado de brazos.

-nos preocuparon-. Hablo Toothiana. Sadman solo asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-vengan los dos para acá, tenemos todo listo para el juramento-. Los empieza a empujar hacia el centro del taller.

-¿juramento?-. Preguntó Naty confundida.

-olvide decírtelo, el juramento para ser guardián-. Le dijo Jack siendo empujado junto con ella.

-¿guardián?-. No entendió lo que quería decir, Norte la subió a un podio, sonaba música ensordecedora.

-ahora repite lo que dice ahí y…-. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire helado interrumpió a Santa, Natalia se había enfadado y estaba empezando a soplar aire muy fuerte derribando todo a su paso.

-¡paren la música!-. Gritó Naty cubriéndose los oídos, aquel ruido le recordaba al sonido de la contaminación auditiva. La música ceso al igual que todo el viento.- ahora ¿alguien podría explicarme qué demonios está pasando?-. Estaba de súper mal humor.

-ya, tranquila hippie-. Le dijo conejo levantándose del suelo.

-no me digas hippie, pequeño fenómeno saltarín-. Furiosa.

- escucha Naty se que estas enojada…-. Tooth intento calmarla.

-cállate chica colibrí-. Le ordeno.

-ya basta tienes que calmarte-. Conejo le gritó.

-no me digas que me calme cara de poni.

-¿me dijo poni?

-da igual, no voy a jurar nada, no voy a guardar nada y no quiero nada de música, solo quiero irme a detener terremotos y olvidarme de todo esto-. Comenzó a cojear a la salida.

-ay que detenerla-. Gritó Norte y todos intentaron bloquearle el paso, no lo lograron y como última medida Sadman le lanzó arena noqueándola con sueño.

-eso no salió bien-. Comentó Jack al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo.- ¿saben? Tal vez debieron explicarle de que se trataba ser guardiana.

-que buena idea!-. Hablo Norte feliz.- ¿no la pudiste decir antes? nos abrías ahorrado muchos problemas-. Lo último lo dijo enojado.

-ya se, que tonto eres-. Conejo lo insultó.

-¿Por qué siempre esperas al último minuto para decir tus útiles sugerencias?-. Le reprocho Tooth.

-a mi ni me culpen-. Dio un paso hacia atrás.- ahora es su problema-. Se alejo de ahí, ya sabía lo que seguía, cada vez que algo salía mal ¿a quién culpaban? A Jack Frost, siempre el tenía que ser la causa de los problemas y salía regañado aunque no tuviera nada que ver.

.

.

.

**Bien esta historia es algo rara, pero se me ocurrió que seria irónico que el padre invierno y la madre naturaleza se conocieran y más si se hicieran amigos o ¿enemigos? No lo sé, la historia está en proceso, la verdad tengo a otro personaje que… como que ya dije mucho ¿no? Tal vez en el último párrafo dijeran "pobre Jack" o "que maldita autora" pero es lo que seguramente pasaría después de que se hizo guardián. En fin me voy y me despido porque mañana voy a la escuela y entro muy temprano, así que si les gustó la historia dejen un rewiev o algo para saber que alguien ah visto este intento de secuela de esa gran película. Sayunara, chao, bye, adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2: encadenados

**Capitulo 2: encadenados**

Los guardianes llevaron a Naty a otra habitación esperando a que despertara, lo cual paso luego de una hora. La chica verde empezó a moverse y a despertar.

-¿Qué paso? Tuve un sueño horrible-. Se dijo así misma.

- ¡ya despertó!-. Grito Norte y ella levanto la mirada, viendo a todos los extraños seres.

- oh no, era real-. Comento golpeándose la frente.

- lo sé, es horrible-. Dijo conejo.- nadie desea más que yo que esto sea una pesadilla.

- conejo, silencio-. Lo callo Tooth.- ¡que bueno que despertaste Naty!- le dijo Tooth, amable como siempre.- sentimos haberte noqueado.

- no del todo-. Mascullo conejo.

- Shhh-. Lo callo Santa Claus.- mira Naty, creo que no actuamos muy bien….

-¿creen?-. Interrogo Naty parándose.- me trajeron a la fuerza, me lastimaron, me….

- ¡eso lo hizo Jack!-. Lo culpo Conejo.

- ¡todo yo, todo yo!-. Se quejo el espíritu del invierno.

- da igual quien lo hizo, conejo-. Hablo Toothiana.- nosotros mandamos a Jack para que fuera por ella.

- bueno, basta de echarse la culpa-. Los callo Norte.- mira Naty, nuestro trabajo es muy importante-. Empezó a hablar con ella mientras se alejaba hacia el globo terráqueo y ella lo seguía cojeando.- cada una de esas luces es un niño y cruel o bueno, grosero o cortes, los protegemos.

- sí y creemos que Pitch quiere hacerles daño y…-. Tooth fue interrumpida.

- ¿Pitch Black? ¿El coco?-. Preguntó con una risita.

- yo reaccione igual-. Comento Jack Frost riéndose parándose al lado de ella.

- no es gracioso, es una amenaza muy importante, está tramando algo-. Los calló Norte.- y muy malo, lo presiento… ¡en mi panza!-. Dijo agarrándose la barriga.

- ¿acaso dijo panza?-. Le pregunto Naty a Jack, quien asintió.- ¿pero cómo es que…?-

- no tengo idea-. Respondió riéndose.

- bueno,… ¿y a mí que me importa lo que este tramando ese fracasado?-. Preguntó poniendo una mano en su cadera.

- mucho, ya que vas a ser guardiana-. Respondió conejo.- por desgracia.

- ¿así? ¿Quién les dijo que quiero ser guardiana?

- fue más una suposición-. Hablo Tooth.- todos los espíritus quieren.

- bueno, yo no quiero y creo que deberían elegir a alguien que de verdad pueda ayudarlos-. Cogió alejándose de ahí.

- es lo que yo digo-. Dijo conejo.

- tú cállate-. Replico madre Naturaleza.

- Naty, nosotros no elegimos-. Dijo Tooth.

- fuiste elegida por hombre de la Luna -. Señaló Norte, la gran luna llena.

- ¿la Luna me eligió?-. Volteo de repente interesada.- ¡¿por qué nunca dejas de molestarme?!-. Empezó a gritarle al astro.- ¿¡no es suficiente que me hables todas las noches para decirme que quieres que haga!? ¡Ahora me das trabajo extra!-. Comenzó a reclamarle un montón de cosas al satélite.

- espera, espera -. Jack se acerco a ella.- ¿la luna te habla?

- sí, todas las noches ¿Quién crees que me avisa de todos los desastres naturales?-. Respondió obvia.- ¡¿Quién te crees para hacerme guardiana?! ¡No quiero ser un fenómeno como ellos!... sin ofender, no tengo nada contra ustedes.

- sí, sí, niña-. Habló Bunnymund.- si no quieres ser guardiana para nosotros mejor, eres inservibles de todas formas.

- ¿inservible? Dime que tiene de útil esconder huevos podridos-. Lo desafío.

- oooooooh-. Los demás guardianes hicieron bulla.

- ¡cállense!-. Les grito conejo.- ja, mira, hippie, yo llevo esperanza ¿y tú qué haces? Nada.

- ¿nada? ¿Te parece poco cuidar la vida de todos los seres vivos?-. Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué?

- sí, ¿Quién crees que detiene todos los desastres naturales?, sin mí, la tierra ya no existiría, al igual que todos los niños que alimentan su poder, en todo caso, soy mucho más útil que todos ustedes juntos.

-¿y de que te sirve? Nadie te ve.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? No me importa que no me vean.

- por favor, es como si no existieras.

- pero existo ¿no? Además prefiero ser anónima a ser un fenómeno ridículo como tu-. Lo desafió.

- ¿ridículo? ¿Te has visto últimamente?-. Señaló la ropa de la chica.

- oh ¿no te dijeron? Es la moda-. Se dio una vuelta.- además es mejor que estar desnudo ¿tengo o no tengo razón?-. Les preguntó a los guardianes.

- yo creo que si-. Hablo Jack y Tooth le dio un golpe.

- Shhh, no eches más leña al fuego-. Intento sonar amable el hada.

- ya, tranquilos los dos-. Santa intervino separando a la chica y al animal.- Naty, acompáñame.

- no puedo-. Se quejo.- necesito una muleta o algo así.

- si…Mmm… Jack dale tu cayado y que lo use de apoyo-. Le indico a Norte al chico invernal que hizo una mueca.

- ¡no! Es mío-. Abrazó su palo.

- no te hará daño prestárselo.

- tú sabes que yo nunca dejo que toquen mi cayado-. Lo escondió detrás de él.- además tienes un montón de juguetes, dile que se apoye en un uno.

- esos juguetes son para niños, no seas llorón y préstaselo-. Le dijo. Naty sonrío y Jack hizo cara de "no quiero".

- ¡no! Mejor yo la ayudo a pararse-. Se paró al lado de ella y la enderezó.- ¿ves? No es necesario que le de mi cayado.

- bien, como quieras-. Norte se resigno.- vengan para acá los dos, entonces.

- que bebé-. Le comentó Naty a Jack.- ¿por qué no quieres soltar tu palito ese?

- tengo un problema ¿si? Cada vez que lo suelto pasan cosas malas, además soy muy apegado a él-. Miró su bastón como si fuera un bebé.

- eres muy raro-. Le dijo la chica.

- uy, la chica que habla con las palomas cree que yo soy el raro-. Alzó las cejas.

- por lo menos no hablo solo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que habló solo?

- nadie, tu solo te descubres-. Respondió cortante.

- que cruel-. Le reprocho.

- sí, ¿verdad?-. Sonrío irónica burlándose.

- borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro-. Le dijo empezando a enojarse.

- ¿Quién te crees para mandarme?-. Le dijo enojada.

- Mmm, no sé, espera, si lo sé… ¡Jack Frost! ¿Qué tal?

- pues yo soy Madre Naturaleza y no puedes mandarme.

- obsérvame, ya lo hice.

- no sabes con quien te metes.

- creo que la que no sabe quién es quién eres tú.

-ja ¿te crees mejor que yo?

- no me creo, soy mejor que tu y te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras, linda.

- ¿eso es un reto?

- apuesta eso.

- te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo.

- ¡que miedo tengo!

- y deberías tener más porque te voy a….

-¡niños, niños! ya dejen de pelear-. Norte los calló.

- ¿nos dijiste niños?-. Preguntaron Jack y Naty al unisonó.

- si ¿por?

- eso no es justo, tengo 300 años-. Se defendió Jack.

- y yo 400-. Agrego Naty.

- ¿así?-. Le preguntó Jack a Naty.

- sí, bueno este año cumplo mi cuatricentenario y….

- ya, chicos, préstenme atención-. Dijo Santa Claus.- vengan a mi oficina… y sin pelear.

- okey-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron por el taller y los dos se distraían con los juguetes, claro que Norte los apuraba y esas cosas pero la mayoría de las veces hacían caso omiso. Mientras Jack le prestaba atención a los juguetes nuevos y voladores, Naty se quedaba viendo todos los juguetes de niña (berbíes, pinturitas, casas de muñeca, trastecitos, guitarras de juguete de Barbie, etc.) y suspiraba.

-¿Qué tienes?-. Preguntó Jack al ver como ella veía todos los juguetes de forma nostálgica.

- nada-. Dijo a la evasiva.

- no mientas.

-no… ¿Cómo sabes que miento?

- no sabía, tú sola te descubres-. La imito.

- ahora robas mis comentarios-. Cruzó los brazos.

- sí, pero no lo hare si me dices que tienes.

- lo haría, pero no acostumbro contar mi vida privada a chicos raros como tú.

- entonces tiene que ver con algo privado… interesante.

- mira, mejor déjame de molestar porque si no te voy a golpear y le prometí a Norte que no pelearía contigo.

- y tu muy obediente ¿no?

- yo nunca rompo una promesa, pero te estrangulare si no dejas de decir estupideces.

- me gustaría verte intentarlo.

-descuida, pronto lo harás.

Por fin llegaron a la oficina de Norte y les ofreció pastel de frutas.

-Yo no quiero, gracias-. Rechazó Jack.

-¡yo si quiero!-. Exclamó Naty arrebatándole el pan a un duende y metiéndosela en la boca, comiendo como desesperada; notó que Norte y Jack la miraban raro y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ven? No como nada desde ayer ¿si? Tengo hambre-. Hablo con la boca llena.

- bueno, como sea, te traje a ti… y a Jack (el colado), ya que no quiso prestarte el cayado-. Le hecho una mirada acusadora a Jack.- para intentar convencerte de que seas guardiana.

- mira Norte, ustedes salvo el engendro de pascua y el rarito de aquí-. Señalo a Jack.- me agradan, pero no puedo ser guardiana estoy demasiado ocupada.

- lo sé, pero es solo por un tiempo.

- creí que era por toda la eternidad-. Comento Jack.

- Jack hazme un favor ¡cállate!-. Grito Norte.

-lo siento, lo siento-. Se disculpó y Naty se hecho a reír.

- jajá, mira Norte, te diré que, si me sobra tiempo después de salvar al mundo, pensaré en lo de ser guardiana.

- bueno, creo que un tal vez ya es algo-. Dijo Norte pensativo, mientras tramaba un plan para convencerla.

- sí, algo para los perdedores-. Volvió a comentar Jack.

- ¿sabes, Jack?, Norte tiene razón ¡cállate!

- ¡no me digas que me calle niña o…-. Norte lo interrumpió.

-buenoooo-. Los separo un poco.- ya que no puedo obligarte a nada, me gustaría invitarte a un banquete.

- ¿banquete?-. Preguntó Jack sin entender nada, el también había dicho que no y no lo habían invitado a nada.

-¿¡banquete!?- pregunto Naty alegre.- ¿te refieres a donde ay mucha comida?

- sí, será como una cena de navidad, asistiremos los guardianes y tu ¿aceptas?

- ¡comida! ¡Claro que acepto!-. Gritó feliz elevándose un poco, noto que Jack la veía como si estuviera loca.- ¿Qué? Rara vez como ¿ok? Deja de mirarme con esa cara de baboso.

- y yo soy el raro-. Replico suspirando.

Tiempo después:

Las horas pasaron y el banquete estuvo listo, todo lo que quisieras comer y más estaban en la mesa, para Naty era el paraíso; como siempre estaba ocupada rara vez comía y nunca probaba bocado de alguno de los manjares que tenía ante ella. Todos los guardianes comían mucho, aunque la chica hippie sorprendía a todos al ver que comía carne.

-Naty, creí que eras vegetariana-. Comento Tooth muy dulce.

-si yo también-. Dijo Jack.

- y yo-. Los apoyo conejo.

- ¿vegetariana? ¿Yo? Ja jajajaja ¿por qué no habría de comer carne?-. Preguntó despreocupada.

- porque eres madre naturaleza y…- Jack comenzó a decir.

-¿y? ¿Qué tiene que ver? Tendrían que saber que las plantas son seres vivos y da igual comerte a una verdura o a una vaca-. Explico sirviéndose postre. Mene asintió dándole la razón.

- bueno, como ya vamos a acabar de comer me gustaría darles un obsequio a todos-. Exclamó Norte y de una caja saco varios brazaletes (que eran parte de su plan, todos se pararon y fueron por su pulsera.

- Norte, que hermosos son-. Comentó el hada de los dientes viendo el suyo que tenía dientes por todos lados, Meme subió el pulgar en alto para dar la señal de que le gustaban.

- sí, están lindos-. Comento conejo admirando los grabados en el suyo. A Naty y a Jack les dio dos brazaletes iguales.

- ¿por qué son iguales Norte?-. Preguntó Jack.

- ya verán-. Respondió con aire enigmático.

-Mmm, que raro-. Comentó Naty.

- si-. Jack la apoyo y los dos trataron de volver a sus asientos, pero no podían separarse.- ¿Qué pasa?-. Una fuerza extraña le pegaba la muñeca a la chica hippie.

-no me puedo alejar de Jack-. Se quejo Naty forcejando contra la extraña atracción.

-aja, si funcionan-. Comento Norte.

- Norte ¿Qué nos hiciste?-. Preguntó Jack luchando por separarse.

- esos brazaletes, son esposas-. Explicó riéndose.

- ¿y por qué nos los diste?-. Interrogo Naty, enojada.

- tengo la esperanza de que Jack te convenza de ser guardiana.

- ¿¡Qué?! -. Preguntaron los dos al unisonó.

- ¿por qué yo?-. Se quejó Jack.

- todos los demás estamos muy ocupados para hacerlo, además tienen más o menos la misma edad, supuse que se llevarían bien.

- supusiste mal-. Reprocho Naty.- además no era necesario encadenarme, no soy tan salvaje.

- tiene razón-. Dijo Jack.

- a ver-. Naty suspiró.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me sueltes?

- acepta ser guardiana.

- de acuerdo-. Suspiró y se puso a gritar.- ¡música duendes! ¡Traigan el libro!-. Empezó a imitar a Norte.

- ¡esa es la actitud!-. Gritó Tooth. Y empezaron a preparar todo, pero antes de decir el juramento ella tenía una condición.

- sepáranos primero-. Ambos chicos subieron las muñecas con cara de pocos amigos.

- ah claro, ya lo hago-. Empezó a buscar algo.- ¿Dónde deje esa llave?-. Comenzó a revolver todo su taller y no pudo encontrarla. Regreso con los jóvenes con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.- hola chicos.

- esto será malo-. Susurró Jack, sabía que cuando el saludaba se trataba de una mala noticia.

- no me lo van a creer, pero no encuentro la llave… ¿quieren más postre?

-¿¡Qué?!-. Gritó Naty, furiosa.

- ¿Qué, si quieren más postre?-. Repitió dulcemente.

- ¡Norte!-. Reclamo Jack, también furioso.

-¡okey! No encuentro la llave...pero no se preocupen, mañana la tendré -. Explicó.- bueno, sigamos con el juramento….

-¡no, no, no! No jurare nada hasta que quedemos libres Jack y yo.

- ¡si!-. Dijo Jack y ambos trataron de cruzar los brazos pero no pudieron.

Tardaron un buen rato en discutir la situación de las esposas, quedaron en que ambos chicos volverían al polo Norte mañana a las tres para ser liberados, a regañadientes Jack y Naty lo aceptaron. Hasta salir del polo Norte, los encargados del clima se dieron cuenta que tendrían que pasar la noche juntos, Y, obvio, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS QUERÍA.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

-No pienso dormir contigo -. Naty y Jack discutían en la azotea de un edificio sobre lo que pasaría esa noche.

- ni yo contigo-. Replicó Jack intentando cruzar los brazos, pero no podía sin dejar atrapada una mano de Naty en su pecho.

-ayyyyyy, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-. Preguntó Naty desesperada por separarse de Jack.

- oye ¿y si intentamos separarnos?

-¿Cómo?

- mira, si volamos muy rápido en diferentes direcciones, las cadenas se romperán.

- ¡tienes razón! ¡Que gran idea!... iaggg-. Dijo Naty al darse cuenta de lo que decía.- tu presencia me hace decir tonterías.

- sí, sí, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que tengo buenas ideas?

- no lo sé, pero cuando lo digo ciento nauseas-. Sacudió su cabeza.

- bueno, voy a ignorar eso; a las tres ¿ok?

- ok.

- uno, dos, tres ¡ahora! -. Iniciaron con su plan, pero fue inútil, Jack tenía más fuerza que Naty así que termino arrastrándola junto con él; los dos cayeron en el piso, Naty encima de Jack, ambos quedaron muy adoloridos y no se movieron durante un rato.- eso salió mal ¿no?-. Le preguntó el chico.

- si-. Contestó la joven empezando a pararse.- pero no podemos rendirnos ¡de nuevo!-. No está demás decir que no lo lograron liberarse en ningún intentó; cada vez que decían "¡de nuevo!" fallaban miserablemente y terminaban cayendo en la misma posición, solo que cada vez más adoloridos.

- no tiene caso, Naty-. Se resignó Jack.- estás cosas no se rompen y siempre terminamos cayéndonos.

- tienes razón!...iagg las nauseas de nuevo-. Jack la miró enojado.- ¡es juego!-. Le aclaró.

- como digas. ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer?-. Preguntó mientras los dos se sentaban en el piso.

-no sé. Quiero ir a casa a dormir-. Hizo un puchero...- me canse de los intentos.

-sí, yo también-. Suspiro.- ¿sabes? No es tan malo, pudo ser peor.

- bueno, es verdad, pude haber terminado encadenada a conejo…jajajajajaja.

-ja jajajaja-. Ambos se empezaron a reír de la nada.- bueno, deberíamos buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-¿buscar? Yo me iré a casa-. Se paró.

-¿tienes casa?

- obvio que si y… debo estar loca pero te llevaré allá para dormir.

- por mi perfecto… ¡wow! Seré la envidia de todos, el único que sabe donde vive la madre naturaleza.

- no puedes decirle a nadie ¿oíste?

- pero….

-nada. No le dirás a nadie o me encargaré de que pases el resto de tus días en el fondo de un lago o que te pudras dentro de una caverna ¡promete que no dirás nada!-. Lo amenazó.

- ok, ok, lo prometo-. La verdad es que si estaba asustado.

-bien, sígueme-. Los dos volaron hasta una selva. Jack no dejaba de quejarse por el calor pero madre naturaleza le hizo caso omiso. Por fin llegaron a su destino: un lago alimentado por una bellísima cascada que brillaba con la luz de la luna llena.- la entrada es por aquí.- le indico y usando su poder para mover el agua, hizo que la cascada se partiera en dos dejando ver la entrada a una cueva.

- ¿es ahí?-. Señaló la caverna.

-sip-. Ambos se metieron.- luces, por favor-. Dijo al aire y un montón de luciérnagas encendieron sus brillantes traseros iluminando todo.- ay que entrar-. Ambos pasaron y vieron la casa, no estaba mal, había lámparas con luciérnagas adentro, muchas flores selváticas, tucanes y otros pájaros dormidos en hamacas hechas de hojas, un tipo armario y una hamaca grande, donde Naty dormía.

- tu casa es linda-. Dijo soltando su cayado y recargándolo en la pared.

- gracias, por favor cierra los ojos-. Le pidió.

- ¿por?

- voy a cambiarme.

- aaaah ok-. Los cerró, pero dejo medio abierto uno, con toda la intención de espiar. No le sirvió de mucho, pues un viento la envolvió y quedo vestida con un camisón delgado, verde y corto en cuestión de segundos.

- listo-. Le indico, Jack los abrió y algo capto su atención, la pijama le quedaba muy corta y deja ver parte de sus lindos atributos.- ¿Qué miras?-. Preguntó viendo que observaba algo muy atento, siguió los ojos y descubrió que le estaba viendo… algo que no debería.- ¡óyeme!-. Grito bajándose el camisón.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me vez?-. Le reclamo.

- es que… es que yo…es que tu…emm… eso te queda muy corto y se te ve lindo…-. Fue interrumpido.

- ¡calla! Ojos arriba y quita esa cara de baboso-. Le ordeno furiosa.

- perdón.

- no digas nada, ay que dormir-. Respiró intentando recuperar la calma.- _deja entrar el aire fresco, cálmate, no tiene malas intenciones_-. Se tranquilizó.

Ambos se acostaron, pero, al ser la cama una hamaca, quedaron más justos de lo que deberían; digamos frente a frente y narices juntas.

-Está va a ser una larga noche-. Comento Naty volteándose para el otro lado.

-si-. Suspiró.- oye, de verdad perdón por lo del camisón….

- ¡silencio! Si me lo recuerdas otra vez perderé el control así que te pediré que no lo menciones. Trato de dormir.

- bien-. Se acomodo y cerró los ojos.

- pervertido-. Susurró Naty antes de dormirse y Jack se soltó a reír.

-jajajaja, no demasiado-. Dijo antes de quedarse dormido también.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, al fin traigo la continuación de la historia ¡tarde mucho! Perdón, me castigaron mi compu y no pude actualizar, pero aquí estoy, para demostrar que no dejare la historia colgada. Sé que mi historia es rara, pero me gusta pensar que es original, pensé hacerla de Cupido y Jack, pero honestamente ya había muchos y yo quiero proponer algo nuevo, romper con lo convencional ¿entienden, no? Siempre me gusto ser diferente e incluso soy diferente en las historias y por eso metí a madre naturaleza y la hice al estilo de Jack Frost y honestamente me gusto el resultado, espero que a ustedes también.**

**PD: no soy muy buena escritora, así que si tienen, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos o criticas, no duden en dejar un rewieb (a menos que seas de los creadores de rise of the guardians y quieras demandarme por robo de personajes) en fin, gracias a las dos personitas que me dejaron un rewieb que son:** _**Guest y dany**_** mil gracias a ambos, de verdad, me animaron a seguir está loca y absurda historia. En fin ¡adiós! Y hasta la próxima. Muaaaaa! Un beso psicológico a todos.**

**Atte.: Mizzy Frost.**


	3. Chapter 3: el inicio de un día agitado

**Capitulo 3: una mañana agitada**

**6 de la mañana:**

El canto de un pájaro, el pájaro que siempre madrugaba y despertaba a todos, llego hasta el oído de madre naturaleza; era un lindo y melodioso canto el que la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente, lista para otro ocupado día, pero lo que vio no era nada común. Se quedo en shock unos segundos, enfrente de ella había alguien, alguien pálido y con un extraño cabello blanco ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era él? Ella siempre estaba sola y nadie sabía en donde vivía y mucho menos se le acercaban tanto como él, su aliento le daba en la cara y ella, nerviosa por recordar que pasaba salió del estado de trance y luego…

- Aaaaaaaaa!-. Gritó fuertemente Naty, despertando a Jack.

- Aaaaaaaaa!-. Él también empezó a gritar, aunque sin saber porque.- ¿¡por qué gritas? -. Le preguntó sobresaltado agarrándola de los hombros. Naty, con miedo se elevo un poco y le dio una patada en el pecho, aventándolo a una de las paredes de la cueva, pero, como los dos seguían esposados, se fue junto con él.

- auch-. Dijo Naty al estamparse contra él. Por un momento se había olvidado del día de ayer, pero el fuerte golpe y la voz de Jack se lo habían recordado.

- auch ¡Naty! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿¡Por qué me avientas contra la pared!?-. Le preguntó enojado levantándose, seguido por ella que ya se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-¡más respeto, niño!-. Le gritó furiosa.- ¡cuida como me hablas o lo lamentaras!-. Quizá si se mereciera ese golpe.

- ¡la que va a lamentar haberme estrellado, vas a ser tu!-. Le gritó.

- ¡¿a sí?! ¡Hay que averiguarlo!-. Replicó furica y se tiro encima de él golpeándolo con la mano libre, no era su mano favorita, por lo qué no podía pegarle tan fuerte como quisiera.

- ¡¿es todo lo que tienes?!-. Exclamo burlón.- ¡no es suficiente, niña hippie!-. Dijo y rodo quedando el arriba de ella.

- ¡quítate de encima!-. Ordeno moviéndose intentando desequilibrarlo, pero fue inútil, pesaba demasiado.- ¡quítate, quítate de encima, escuincle presumido!

- ¡no lo creo, mocosa creída! -. Le dijo y Naty (muy, muy, muuuy) enojada, reunió saliva en su boca y la escupió en la cara de Jack.- iaggg ¡que asco!-. Se quito de la posición y empezó a limpiarse la cara con la manga del suéter.

- ¡ahora pagaras por esto! gritó y moviendo una de sus manos, hizo que una liana lo sostuviera y lo arrancara de su cuerpo. Observo con satisfacción como era arrastrado por la planta y esperaba con ansias que se estampara con el techo, pero nuevamente las esposas no dejaron que su plan saliera bien y también fue arrastrada y ambos chocaron en la parte de arriba.- Te odio-. Murmuró antes de que la liana los soltara y volvieran a caer al suelo, pero Jack volvió a caer encima de Naty. Madre naturaleza intentó volver a zafarse, pero el espíritu del invierno se aseguró de agarrarle bien las manos para que no intentara nada.

- calmada, niña-. Dijo intentando que ella parara de luchar.

- ¡déjame en paz!-. Se retorció en el suelo.

- ¡¿yo?! Tú eres la buscapleitos.

- Aaaah! ¡Ya suéltame!-. Se calmó y dejo de intentar zafarse del agarre de Jack.- ¡suéltame, idiota! ¡Yo ya te deje en paz!

- ¡lo sé! ¡Pero tu empezaste la pelea!-. La acusó.

- ¡¿yo?! ¡Tú empezaste a gritarme!

- ¡tu me pateaste!

- ¡no me acordaba de lo de ayer!... ¡y ya bájate! ¡Pesas demasiado!-. Dijo y el por fin se quito y se levanto, le extendió la mano libre para ayudarla a pararse pero ella la rechazó.

- que creída-. Le dijo después de que ella no aceptará su ayuda.

- cuidadito en cómo me hablas-. Le advirtió.

- ¿o qué? Te acabo de vencer.

- ¡wow! Acabas de vencer a una chica ¡gran logro!-. Habló sarcástica.- solo ganaste por estos estúpidos brazaletes-. Miró las pulseras con odio.

- ¿sabes? No estoy de humor para pelear contigo-. Suspiró.- ¿podemos crear un lazo de paz?

- ¿un que, de paz?-. Arqueo una ceja.

- un lazo de paz-. Repitió.- es cuando no peleas con alguien, no gritas, no golpeas, no insultas e intentas ser amable… aunque no lo soportes.

- supongo que es lo mejor-. Intentó cruzar los brazos, pero no pudo.- ¿hasta cuándo?

- se acaba cuando quedemos libres ¿serramos el trato de paz?-. Le extendió la mano.

- sí… pero no tomare tu mano-. Se volteo para otro lado y el retiró la mano.

-_niña presumida-. _Pensó enojado y vio como llamaba a todos los pájaros.- ¿y qué haces?

- les voy enseñar a cantar a los pájaros-. Volvió a subirse a la hamaca y dejo sus piernas colgando; Jack se le quedo viendo un momento, aun traía ese corto atuendo y enseñaba un poco más de la cuenta, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada en su tarea musical, como para notarlo.

- ¿necesitan que los enseñen?-. se sentó junto a ella y Naty se alejo un poco.

- sí, además, practican para el canto del equinoccio total de primavera-. Respondió sin voltearlo a ver.- quiero que canten en sí, be, mol ¿entienden? -. Los pájaros piaron.- muy bien ¡ahora!-. Les indicó una mágica melodía inundo la caverna por unas horas.

- nada mal-. Dijo Jack oyendo el sonido.- les enseñas bien.

- gracias-. Dijo dudando de la amabilidad de su comentario.- ay que irnos, tengo que trabajo que hacer-. Se bajo de la hamaca y comenzó a caminar, pero Jack no se movía y no la dejaba avanzar.

- ¿cómo que "irnos"?-. No entendió bien él porque tenía que ir.

-bueno, se que eres algo lento así que tratare de explicarlo de una forma simple: estoy esposada a ti, tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo ir sin ti ¿ya?-. Le dijo hablándole como si fuera un retrasado mental.

- no me hables como si fuera un bebé-. Le ordenó enojado.- bueno, ya vámonos-. Se bajo y se movió a la salida, pero ella no avanzaba.- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó mirándola.

- espera. Tengo que cambiarme-. Se alejo un poco y notó que él la seguía viendo.- ¡ojos cerrados!-. Le gritó.

- ya, ya, perdón-. Cerró los ojos… bueno, uno estaba medio abierto, por si está vez podía ver algo. Sobra decir que si pudo ver algo, unos segundos (3 para ser exacta) antes de que el viento la envolviera, pudo tener una buena vista de madre naturaleza en ropa interior. Sin embargo fue por un corto tiempo, ella quedo vestida con un vestido verde fuerte, pegado al cuerpo, solo una maga en el brazo izquierdo, corto en el frente pero largo hasta el piso en la parte trasera, descalza, pulseras con hojas y una corona de margaritas arriba de su larga cabellera negra. Por primera vez tenía el aspecto de madre naturaleza.

- suficiente, ya puedes mirar-. Le indicó a Jack sin saber que había estado mirando todo. Él se descubrió los ojos.- bueno, ya ay que irnos-. Dio un paso pero sintió una mirada rara y volteo para darse cuenta de que Jack Frost la veía fijamente.- ¿Qué miras?

- yo… nada-. Caminó por fin y salieron de la caverna. Como Naty era la que conocía la zona, el solo se dejaba guiar. Lo que qué estaba viendo era lo bonita que se veía en ese atuendo, mucho más delicada y vulnerable, pero también fuerte y… sexi, aunque Jack se negaba admitirlo.

Las horas pasaban más rápido de lo normal y Jack y Naty no dejaban de moverse. De un lado del mundo a otro, de hemisferio norte a sur, madre naturaleza creaba lluvias, detenía varios terremotos intentando que la tierra se mantuviera fija e intentaba terminar de llevar la primavera a los países del norte, pero al estar con el espíritu del invierno le era difícil. Jack no dejaba de decirle que no derritiera la nieve, que aun no era primavera, que a los niños les encantaba su trabajo, que se había tardado mucho en las nevadas como para que todo se acabara tan fácil y montón de cosas más.

-¿¡quieres callarte?!-. Preguntó fastidiada de tanto oírlo hablar y de que cada vez que ella descongelaba algo él lo volvía a congelar.- no me interesa lo mucho que hayas trabajado, yo solo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

- podrías esperarte un poco, aun no es primavera, el equinoccio es en 5 días-. Replicó cruzando los brazos, pero atrapando la mano de Naty en su pecho.

- pero todo tiene que estar listo antes, si no, los desfiles de primavera no podrán llevarse a cabo por el mal clima-. Le explicó enojada.- ¡y devuélveme mi brazo!-. Lo separó bruscamente.

- ¿cómo que "mal clima"?-. Se sintió ofendido.

- me refiero a…_ intenta ser amable, recuerda el lazo de paz._ Digo, que en invierno el frio está bien, pero no es el clima ideal para desfilar en la primavera ¿entiendes?-. Sonrío forzosamente, luego se volteo para otro lado y empezó a quitarle la nieve a un parque moviendo las manos; sin embargo, un rayo frio surgió detrás de ella y volvió a enfriar todo.- ¿pero qué…?-. Se volteó enojada y vio que Jack sonreía presumido.

- aun no es primavera, así que deberías-. Comenzó una nevada.- esperar hasta el equinoccio.

- ¡voy a matarte!-. Se acercó a él e intentó ahorcarlo pero justo cuando empezaba a apretarle el cuello, sus manos se relajaron recordando el trato y se alejo un poco.

- jajá, parece que no puedes hacerme nada-. Se burló de ella.- que linda es la vida ¿no?

- no cantes victoria, solo espera a que quedemos libres y te juro que te arrepentirás-. Parpadeaba rápido intentando calmarse.

- hasta entonces seré feliz-. Se empezó a reír y luego vio que ella empezaba a temblar de frio y sus labios se tornaban morados.- ¿Naty?... ¿Qué tienes?

- t-tengo que salir d-de a-aquí-. Tiritó de frio y empezó a volar hacia el ecuador o la costa más cercana, Jack no puso objeción pues estaba preocupado por ella.

Volando lo más rápido que pudieron, llegaron a las selvas de Guatemala y Belice. Los dos llegaron y Naty se sentó en el suelo con Jack, poco a poco el color normal volvía a ella.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan… mal?-. Le preguntó preocupado poniéndose en cuclillas.

- no tolero el frio ¡Achu!-. Estornudó.- me hace mucho daño-. Confesó haciéndose bolita.

- ¿de verdad?-. De pronto se empezó a sentir mal.

- sí, irónico ¿no? Tengo que ir a los lugares fríos a traer la primavera.

- sí, ¿siempre te pones así?

- no, comúnmente el calor me acompaña, pero con la nevada mi temperatura corporal se puso por los suelos-. Suspiró.

- lo lamento-. Se disculpó, entendió el comentario de la chica como una indirecta de "tú tienes la culpa".- ¿y cómo te diste cuenta de que lo helado te hacía mal?

- pues… fue en mi primer centenario de vida, cometí el grave error de querer ver una tormenta de nieve sin derretirla, y… casi muero de hipotermia-. Puso cara pensativa y luego miró a Jack.- ¿por qué te estoy contando esto?-. Se paro algo enojada.

- supongo que el frio te afecto la cabeza-. Dijo y comenzó a reírse.- ¡wow! Que irónico que quedaras encadenada al espíritu del invierno ¿no?

-dímelo a mí-. Suspiró y se levantó.

- ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué sigue en tu apretada agenda?-. Se acercó a ella.

-nada-. Respondió seca.

- ¿nada? Pensé que siempre estabas muy ocupada y que tenías mil cosas por hacer-. Alzó las cejas.

- todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero no puedo ir porque estás aquí y… sin ofender, me estorbas-. Colocó la mano libre en su cadera.

- ¿yo te estorbo?-. Puso una mano en el pecho sintiéndose ofendido.

- sí, mira hay ciertas cosas que no puedo hacer si estás aquí. Como: llevar calor, parar huracanes, detener erupciones volcánicas, enseñarle a cantar a los pájaros… ¿continuo?-. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿por qué no las puedes hacer conmigo?-. Preguntó enojado.

- mira, ni siquiera me dejas traer la primavera en paz ¿Cómo voy a poder hacer algo más importante?... no te ofendas, no es personal.

- a mi me pareció personal-. Se volteo para otro lado.- y creo que deberías saber que puedo hacer todo lo que tú haces.

- ja, no lo creo.

- ¿quieres apostar?

- sí, quiero apostar-. Lo desafió.- pero otro día, uno en que pueda ser libre de ti y de todo… eso-. Lo señaló completo.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- a nada-. Lo evadió.- bueno ¿y que tu no haces nada?-. Intentó cruzar los brazos.

- si hago, pero creo que también serías un estorbo en mi trabajo-. Dijo presumido.

- ¿y entonces? Aun falta una hora para ir al taller-. Empezó a flotar.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- podríamos comer, muero de hambre-. Le sugirió sintiendo que le gruñía el estomago.

- sí, yo también. Buena idea-. Se dio cuenta de sus palabras.- es decir, que milagro que se te ocurra una idea-. Dijo intentando sonar indiferente y el suspiró.

- bueno, ¡ya! Enserio ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?-. Le preguntó harto de que ella lo tratara como si fuera un inútil.

- ¿cómo que, qué problema?-. No entendió lo que quería decir.

- ¡desde ayer y toda la mañana te la pasas criticando todo lo que hago y lo que digo!-. Le reclamo.- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hice? todo lo que intentó es ser amable contigo y tu solo te portas más y más grosera.

- ¡eso no es…! es que yo…-. Se dio cuenta de que era cierto, la verdad el si intentaba llevarse bien, salvo las pequeñas discusiones (y el grave problema al despertar), Jack no decía nada y hasta trataba de elogiarla, pero Naty no le permitía nada de amabilidad y era muy cortante.- yo… perdón ¿okey?-. Se disculpó bajando la mirada, dándole un grave golpe a su orgullo.

- ¿me dijiste perdón?-. No sé lo podía creer.

- sí, sí, lo dije-. Escupió las palabras.- es verdad, no me has hecho nada y yo soy muy mala contigo ¿feliz?

- ¿por qué estaría feliz?

- porque te di la razón y eso es algo muy raro en mí -. Suspiró y bajo la vista.

- yo no quería que me dieras la razón, quiero saber porque no te caigo bien.

- pues porque… porque… no sé-. Desvió la mirada.- tampoco creo que interese, después de hoy ambos volveremos a la normalidad y no tendremos que volver a vernos.

- eso no es cierto, vas a ser una guardiana, nos veremos más seguido que nunca-. Le recordó.

- bien, es verdad pero… ¿sabes? Mejor vamos a comer-. Cambio el tema y empezó a volar. Jack suspiró y se resignó a no recibir respuesta. Naty y Jack se dirigieron a un árbol de mangos, madre naturaleza tomó uno y le lanzó el otro a Jack Frost.

- ¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó viendo la fruta.

- un mango ¿Qué parece?-. Dijo obvia empezando a pelar la fruta tropical.

- no sé, nunca eh comido mango-. Empezó a imitar a Naty.

- pobre de ti, es una de las cosas más ricas que pueda haber-. Comentó antes de empezar a comerse el fruto y Jack también.

- tenías razón-. Le dijo terminando de comer.- quiero otro-. Trató de cortar uno, pero Naty lo detuvo.

- ¡no! Eso es comida para los animales, tú y yo no lo necesitamos-. Le detuvo la mano.- tú comerás en el taller o cuando quedes libre.

- ¿y tú?

- yo ya comí suficiente por hoy, no pienso robarle comida a los que más lo necesitan-. Se sentó en la rama del árbol.- y… hablando de quedar libres, creo que falta media hora para ir al taller ¿tú crees que a Norte le importe que madruguemos?

- no lo creo-. Dijo parándose.- mejor vámonos ya, llegaremos justo a la hora… el polo norte está lejos.

- ah claro, el polo norte-. Pensó en lo helado que era por allá.

- ¿podrás llegar hasta allá sin morir de hipotermia?-. Preguntó con preocupación.

- no sé, pero tendré que intentarlo-. Dijo y ambos empezaron a volar hacia el norte.

Avanzaron por México, pasaron por las costas de los Estados Unidos y Canadá, pero al llegar a Groenlandia Naty se detuvo.

-¿Qué tienes?-. Le preguntó viendo la mirada de susto de madre naturaleza.

- no puedo ir allá-. Retrocedió.

-tienes que ir ¿te olvidas de esto?-. Agitó las muñecas.

- ¡hace demasiado frio!

- lleva el calor contigo, entonces.

- derretiría todo, no puedo hacer eso, sería un enorme golpe en el equilibrio del planeta-. Le aclaró.

- ¿Qué importa el equilibrio?-. Dijo despreocupado, pero Naty le dio una fuerte cachetada al decir esto.- ¡oye!-. Se sobo la mejilla.

- ¿¡como que, qué importa!?-. Los ojos de Naty empezaban a adquirir un tono verde, mientras más se enfurecía.- ¡idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Voy a matarte!-. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

- tranquila, n-no lo decía para ofenderte es que yo…-. Balbuceaba intentando no empeorar las cosas.

- ¡cállate!-. Le ordenó mientras se le acercaba mucho.- ¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso! ¡¿Oíste?!-. Lo amenazó agarrándolo del suéter.

- t-tranquila Naty jeje-. Se empezó a reír nervioso y veía como un resplandor verde salía de los ojos de Mother Nature.- ¿estas bien?-. Intentó tocarla pero estaba tan caliente como el fuego.- auh-. Retiró la mano de los hombros de la chica.- jeje, ¿quieres soltarme?

- ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?-. Lo interrogó furiosa.

- es que… me estás derritiendo-. El calor que salía de ella era muy fuerte.- parece que te quemas... y tus ojos están verdes-. Dijo viéndola, al oír lo último, lo soltó.

- ¡oh dios!-. Se separó rápidamente y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué tienes?-. Preguntó viendo que se tallaba con fuerza los ojos.

- nada-. Volteó a verlo.- ¿ya son cafés?

- sí-. Respondió extrañado.- ¿Por qué te preocupa que…?-. Fue interrumpido.

- ¡cállate! Ay que ir al taller-. Dijo enojada evadiendo su pregunta.- tú guías, yo te sigo.

- ¿y qué va a pasar con lo del frío?-. Dijo preocupado.

- ¡es mi problema! Haz lo que te digo-. Respondió a la defensiva.

- okey, okey-. Trató de calmarla y ambos empezaron a avanzar por el polo Norte. Naty no decía nada y eso preocupaba a Jack que de vez en cuando volteaba a ver que siguiera consiente, pero Natalia se enfurecía cada vez que él la miraba.

- ¡ojos en el camino!-. Gritó enojada.

- perdón, solo quería ver si estabas bien-. Siguió la ruta.

- que no te importe lo que a mí me pase-. Murmuró. Jack se sentía enojado, pero no iba a ponerse a pelear con ella y menos después de lo que acababa de pasar. En la mente de Jack se asomaban muchas dudas sobre Naty, su origen, su actitud, sus poderes… sus ojos. Al fin llegaron al taller, entraron por la puerta principal, los yeti los dejaron pasar. Encontraron a Norte paseando por ahí revisando el trabajo de los yeti.

- no me gusta, píntalo de rojo-. Santa le ordenaba a uno de sus trabajadores que deshiciera todo su trabajo y este se hecho a llorar.

- ¡ahí esta Norte!-. Exclamó Naty con alegría.

- ¡sí!-. También él estaba feliz.- ¡Norte!-. Los dos empezaron a llamarlo.

- ¿Qué?-. Volteó y los miró.- ¡chicos! Veo que ya están aquí… aunque un poco temprano-. Cruzó los brazos.

- no podíamos esperar más-. Dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

- sí, casi nos volvemos locos al estar tan juntos-. Comentó Naty.

- entonces, aun no se llevan bien ¿eh?-. Interrogó Norte y los dos encargados del clima negaron con la cabeza.- ¡rayos! Estaba seguro que serían buenos amigos-. Dijo para sí mismo.

- ja jajajaja ¿amigos?-. Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

- no la tolero-. Se separó de ella.

- ni yo a él, somos como el agua y el aceite ¡no se juntan!-. Negó con la cabeza.

- si claro, como digan-. Norte usó sarcasmo confundiéndolos.- bueno, esperen en mi oficina, los liberare en cuanto lleguen los guardianes- les indicó y se fue a la sala del mundo para iniciar con la aurora boreal. En cuanto a Naty y a Jack, obedecieron y se fueron a la oficina. Al llegar, ambos se sentaron en el escritorio y empezaron a jugar con los pedacitos de hielo, dándoles forma con unas navajas que había por ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Le preguntó Jack a Mother Nature intentando romper con el silencio incomodo que reinaba en la habitación.

- un venado-. Respondió simple concentrándose en la figurita.- ¿y tú?

- un delfín-. Le contestó pensando en otra forma de acabar con la tensión.

- ¿me dejas verlo?-. Jack levantó la mirada y le dio el pequeño delfín de hielo.- está bonito-. Comentó antes de devolvérselo.

- gracias… tu venado también-. Sonrío.

- gracias-. Igual le sonrío pero la incomodidad seguía presente y sinceramente, ellos dos no tenían nada de qué hablar.- humm-. Suspiró y Jack también.

- y ¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó Jack sonando amable.

- bien… ¿y tú?-. Otro intento fallido de conversación.

- bien-. El silencio incomodo de nuevo. De pronto el ruido de alguien entrando se escucho.

- oye… ¿oíste eso?-. Naty se paró del escritorio de un salto, poniéndose alerta.

- no ¿Qué escuchaste?-. Igual se puso de pie. Miró que Naty veía el techo alarmada.- ¿Qué tienes?

- Shhh-. Le tapo la boca y se veía asustada.- ¡al suelo!-. Le gritó poniéndose en cuclillas, seguida por Jack.

- ¿¡que pasa!?-. Le preguntó viendo que ella estaba preocupada.

- en un momento te lo explicó es que…-. El sonido de un objeto que traspasaba el aire la espanto.- ¡ay que cubrirnos!-. Lo jalo y caminaron a gatas hasta llegar debajo del escritorio de Norte.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó en un susurro, pero Naty le cubrió la boca y el sonido raro volvía. Después la imagen de una flecha dorada unos centímetros delante de ellos apareció.- ¿pero qué…?.

- Shhh,… mira para arriba-. Murmuró Naty intentando no hacer ruido, señaló en una dirección y allí estaba el extraño ser del que Naty se escondía: Cupido. Cupido aparentaba unos 18 años, era hombre, muy guapo, con unos ojos azules fuertes como el mar, tenía el cabello desordenado y castaño pelirrojo, llevaba una toga de estilo griego, un arco dorado y una corona dorada de ramas de olivo, en ese momento sonreía malvadamente.

- ¡es Cupido!-. Exclamó Jack sorprendido y Naty lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- claro que es él, ahora cállate oh nos va a oír-. Volteaba a todos lados intentando saber su paradero.

- ¿pero que está haciendo aquí?-. Estaba sorprendido, pero parecía que madre naturaleza no.

- ¿quieres dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?-. Dijo enojada.- piensa un poco ¿con que otro motivo estaría aquí? Intenta flecharnos, tonto.

- eso es correcto-. Cupido por fin habló, llamando la atención de Jack y Naty, que se veían asustados.- tranquilos-. Dejo de volar y se paró enfrente de ellos.- no les are daño.

- ¡mentiroso!-. Lo acuso la joven.- te veo tus negras intenciones-. Retrocedió y choco contra el mueble.- ¡largo de aquí, idiota!

- yo no lo haría enojar -. Le sugirió Jack.

- tu amigo es listo, Naty-. Empezó a reírse.- deberías ser como él.

- no es mi amigo-. Replicó.- y vete de aquí, no estoy para juegos hoy-. Le dijo furiosa, pero al ver que Cupido cargaba el arco, se ocultó atrás de Jack.- ¡baja esa cosa, Pitt!-. Le ordenó asomándose detrás del albino.

- ¿Pitt?-. Preguntó Jack sin entender nada.- ¿se conocen?

-sí-. Respondió Pitt.- la niña que ahora se esconde detrás de ti es la madre naturaleza, eh estado intentando flecharla desde hace cuatrocientos años.

- y nunca lo ah logrado… ni lo logrará-. Le explicó sin salir de su escondite...

- ¿te crees muy lista? Tu amigo peliblanco también puede ser flechado y al ser tú la única mujer aquí, el quedará….

- ¡cállate!-. Dijo asustada.- ni se te ocurra dispararle-. Se puso enfrente de él.- ¿por qué no hablamos como la gente civilizada que no somos?-. Los dos se levantaron de suelo sonriendo preocupados.

- deberías hacerle caso-. Dijo Jack.

- bien-. Respondió Cupido.

- déjame en paz… y a él también-. Se paró enfrente de Jack como si intentara protegerlo.

- ¿por qué los dejaría en paz y perdería la oportunidad de flechar a Natalia Nature?

- porque…porque…ammm-. Madre Naturaleza intentaba pensar en algo, de estar en otro lado el ya estaría durmiendo con los peces, pero ahí no había plantas.- porque… ayúdame-. Le dijo a Jack en un susurro.

- porque… ¡por qué te congelare si intentas hacerlo!-. Jack le apuntó con su cayado y el ángel abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡sí!-. Lo apoyó Naty sin saber que más decir.

- ¡wow! Este… jeje, amigo… eres Jack Frost ¿no?-. Se empezaba a alejar de ellos dos preocupado.

- así es-. Respondió amenazándolo.

- ¡oh! Eso cambia todo-. Guardo el arco y las flechas.- lo lamento, no lo sabía… yo ya me voy-. Se alejó de ahí asustado.

- gallina-. Murmuró Naty en tono burlón y Pitt se dio la vuelta.- así que solo flechas a los que te convienen ¿no? cruzó los brazos.- ¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo?-. Dijo y empezó a imitar a una gallina. Jack se empezó a reír.

- no cantes victoria, no va a estar contigo siempre-. Sonrío.- y a propósito ¿desde cuándo te llevas con Jack Frost? Según yo no eres tan sociable o… lo suficientemente importante como para ser amiga de un guardián-. Se recargó en el escritorio.

- no soy su amiga-. Miró al espíritu del invierno y luego a Cupido.- y ¿podríamos acabar con esto? Me canso del numerito de "te voy a disparar"-. Se acomodo el pelo y sonrío coqueta.

- sí, yo también me canso-. Soltó el carcaj con las flechas y el arco.- ¿ya me saludas como se debe?-. Le sonrío y ella también.

-sí. Hola, que bueno verte-. Lo saludo amable y lo abrazó. En cuanto al guardián de la diversión solo veía la escena confundido.

- esperen, esperen ¿me pueden explicar que pasa aquí?-. Preguntó Jack Frost sin entender nada.

- sí, yo lo Cupido.- somos amigos.

- ¿okey? Pero si acabas de intentar….

- ¿flecharla? Sí, es un juego-. Explicó.- hace 50 años apostamos a que podía flecharla y hacer que se enamore.

-pero no lo ah logrado y solo le queda medio siglo, si no, me dará sus flechas-. Completó la muchacha.

- ¿y para que las quieres?-. Preguntó Jack y ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿y cómo fue que se hicieron amigos? Ella no es muy agradable que digamos-. Comentó Jack, Pitt se echó a reír y Naty frunció el ceño.

- lo sé, llevó mucho tiempo-. Suspiró.- pero después de siglos de peleas aprendí a agarrarle cariño-. Empezó a agarrarle la cara Naty.- es como un cachorro de león, adorable pero peligroso-. Dijo y Jack se empezó a reír.

- y malhumorado-. Comentó Jack y Cupido se río.

- ¡cállense!-. Ordeno Naty enojada pero los chicos se rieron más fuerte.

- bueno, ya, no te enojes-. Dijo Pitt intentando calmar a la chica.- ¿por qué mejor no me dice cómo fue que se conocieron? Naty evita a toda costa a los otros espíritus.

- lo sé-. Respondió Jack.- pues, es que va a ser guardiana-. La señaló.- y yo fui por ella.

- ¡wow! Vas a ser guardiana ¡eres mi nueva idola! Como te envidio-. Le dijo Pitt a Mother Nature.

- te regalaría mi puesto, yo no quiero ser guardiana.

- ¡por favor! ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan estúpida?-. Le dijo a Jack y luego se dirigió a la joven.- ser guardián es maravilloso, yo espero ser uno algún día.

- sí, si, como digas-. Lo evadió.- oye Jack, como que Norte ya se tardo mucho ¿no?

- sí, deberíamos ir a ver qué pasó-. Dijo Jack.

- ¿Qué paso con qué? Esperen ¿el gran Santa Claus está aquí?-. Preguntó Cupido emocionado.

-no, es el polo norte, un taller ¿por qué estaría aquí?-. Respondió la chica sarcástica.- es su taller, claro que está aquí, tonto.

- que genio-. El ángel se sintió ofendido.- nunca cambiaras ¿y a ver qué paso con qué?-. Exclamó curioso.

- es que-. Comenzó Jack.- tu amiga hippie y yo, estamos….

- encadenados-. Completó la joven subiendo las muñecas. Cupido se empezó a reír mucho.

- ja jajajaja ¡que tontos! Solo a ustedes se les ocurre ponerse esos brazaletes -. Continuo riéndose.- todo el mundo sabe que nunca ay que ponerse esas cosas.

- no todos-. Dijeron los dos encadenados al mismo tiempo.

- ¡wow! Hablaron al mismo tiempo-. Dejo de reírse y los miró atento.- señal de que son parecidos.

- ¿parecidos? ¡No tenemos nada que ver!-. Dijeron al unisonó.

- otra vez ¡genial! Quizá si hubiera sido buena idea dispararles-. Se rascó la barbilla pensando. Naty y Jack se separaron lo más que pudieron, sintiéndose muy incómodos por las palabras del ángel.

- ¡cállate!-. Gritó Naty incomoda y enojada.

- sí, deja de decir tonterías-. La apoyó Jack.

- tranquilos, yo solo decía que…-. Un grito lo interrumpió.

- ¡chicos, ya llegaron los guardianes!-. Norte gritó.

-¡sí!-. Gritaron al mismo tiempo, la libertad estaba cerca.

- ¿los guardianes?-. Cupido sonrío.- eso significa… ¡que ella está aquí!-. Dijo para sí mismo pero hablando en voz alta.

- ¿Quién está aquí?-. Preguntó el espíritu del invierno, curioso.

- n-nadie yo solo…-. Balbuceo el ángel pero Naty lo interrumpió.

- ¡ya dile! Igual se dará cuenta-. Le ordenó sonriendo.

- bueno-. Suspiró.- es que a mi… a mí.

- a él le gusta Toothiana-. Exclamó Naty con una risita.

- jajajaja ¿de verdad? ¿Te gusta Tooth?-. Dijo Jack sintiéndose feliz.

- sí-. Respondió avergonzado.

- ¿desde cuándo?-. Volvió a interrogar Jack.

- yo respondo-. Dijo Naty.- hace 500 años. Pero… es demasiado tímido para hablarle.

- ¿a si?-. Exclamó con una risita, era gracioso que el espíritu del amor estuviera enamorado.

- sí-. Contestó con timidez.- desde hace siglos que intentó hablarle pero las palabras no me salen y… no creo que ella sepa que existo-. Bajó la mirada.

- que ternura ¿no?-. Habló Naty.- cálmate, yo (ahora que voy a ser guardiana) intentare ayudarte a que le hables.

- yo también quiero ayudar-. Dijo Jack.- me gustaría ver a Tooth feliz.

- ¡gracias! ¿Saben? Desde ahora ustedes también cuentan con mi ayuda-. Les agarró los hombros.- si quieren una flecha para enamorar a alguien, solo tienen que pedirla.

- ¡que bien!-. Dijeron los dos.

- un momento… ay que ir con los guardianes-. Dijo Jack recordando porque estaban ahí.

- es cierto ¡adiós Pitt! La libertad nos espera-. Se despidió madre naturaleza cerrando la puerta.

- ¡adiós amigos!-. Se despidió.

Los dos chicos después de terminar la charla con Cupido, llegaron a la sala del mundo donde todos los guardianes estaban reunidos. Saludaron tensamente a todos, la música comenzó a sonar y Norte llegó con el libro.

-espera-. Dijo Naty.- suéltanos primero.

-ah, claro, lo había olvidado-. Les dijo Norte. De uno de sus bolsillos saco una llave brillante, la acerco a las pulseras y estas cayeron al suelo. Los dos jóvenes miraron sus muñecas sin poder creer que ya no estaban unidas.

- ¡somos libres!-. Dijeron los dos y se abrazaron, pero se separaron rápidamente.

- un momento, eso significa…-. Comenzó a decir Jack.

- que el lazo de paz acabo-. Concluyó Naty.- entonces…-. Tomo distancia un par de pasos.- ¡prepárate a morir!-. Gritó sonriendo mientras creaba una bola de calor en sus manos.

- ¡lo mismo digo!-. También gritó Jack, apuntándole con su cayado. Ambos lanzaron el ataque al mismo tiempo y cuando se encontraron en el aire, un campo de energía se creó y las luces del taller comenzaron a parpadear y a echar chispas. Los guardianes se agacharon, mientras los dos jóvenes veían maravillados lo que pasaba.

- ¡grandioso!-. Se empezó a reír hasta que vio que Jack seguía de pie.- ¿listo para el segundo ataque?

- más que listo-. Le apuntó con el bastón.- ¿y tú?

- también-. Delicadamente soplo aliento en sus manos y creó una bola de fuego de aspecto mágico.

- ¿eso es todo, niña hippie? No es suficiente-. Sonrío presumido.

- ¿tú crees?-. Empezó a jugar con la bola.- ¡esto es por lo de en la mañana!-. Le lanzó el fuego y lo aventó contra una pared. Se levantó adolorido.

- jajajaja, muy bien-. El cayado empezó a emitir una luz azul.- pero no se compara con esto.- el cayado emitió un rayo que tumbo a Naty en el suelo.

- ¿derribas a una chica? Es bueno saber que todavía hay caballeros-. Se paró y se acercó a él viéndolo desafiante.

- pues tú no eres precisamente una dama ¿me equivoco?-. Levantó el mentón de la chica.

- no me toques-. Lo empujó lejos. Los dos se preparaban para otro ataque pero los guardianes intervinieron. Meme y Bunnymund agarraron a Jack y Tooth y Norte intentaron controlar a Naty.

- basta niños, no peleen-. Norte intentaba calmarlos.

- la violencia nunca es la solución… bueno a veces, pero no es el caso-. Comentaba Tooth. Meme dibujaba un montón de cosas con su arena mágica, pero nadie lo entendía.

- ¡ya basta!-. Gritó conejo harto y tumbo a los dos peleoneros al suelo, que lo miraron enojado.- ¡ya basta!-. Repitió.- lo único peor que trabajar con ustedes, es trabajar con ustedes cuando pelean. Ahora tu, niña hippie-. Señaló a Naty.- dejarás de ser tan grosera e intentarás llevarte bien con él y tu, nevera parlante-. Señaló a Jack.- te disculparás con ella, ya que es una chica y no debiste golpearla. ¡Ahora!-. Ordenó y los dos, asustados, obedecieron.

- perdón-. Soltó Naty y cruzó los brazos.

- lo lamento-. Dijo Jack bajando la mirada.

- dense la mano-. Exclamó Bunnymund, pero no le hicieron caso.- ¡ahora!-. Gritó y esta vez obedecieron. A regañadientes estiraron las manos y las estrecharon. Al tocarse, la mano de Jack se cubrió de una enredadera de flores y la de Naty con escarcha; el contacto no duró mucho, pues se separaron casi al instante. Los dos sacudieron sus manos después de soltarse.

- ¡gracias conejo!-. Habló Norte.- bueno, prosigamos con el juramento. Ejem-. Se aclaró la garganta.- bien, Madre Naturaleza, juras… pronto una carcajada y un montón de sombras entraron en el taller.- ¡ay, no! ¿Ahora qué?-. Cerró el libro fastidiado de tantas interrupciones.

- ¿interrumpo la fiesta?-. La voz conocida de un viejo enemigo inundaba el taller.- espero que no les molestara que trajera invitados-. Preguntó Pitch con una risita.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, creo que termine aquí. El siguiente capítulo se titula "el inicio de los problemas" y el titulo dice más que mil palabras ¿no? En este capítulo no ay gran emoción (tampoco en los dos anteriores), y creo que empezara en estos capítulos. Lo siento si el cap está muy aburrido, como dije antes, no soy una gran escritora e intente terminar esto rápido. Perdón si no gusto, pero bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi baja autoestima como escritora así que mejor agradezco a las personas que me motivan a seguir con esta rara, rara, muuuuy rara y absurda historia:**

_Selena9876__: gracias_

_Lily: aww gracias, espero que la conti no te haya decepcionado_

_Dany: hola de nuevo, si seguiré actualizando y espero que sea mejor que esto._

_Anónima: gracias de verdad, si está muy loca y me alegra que te haiga gustado, me levantaste el animo_

_frost35: gracias, si está un poco gracioso, aunque no lo trate de hacer así parece que no se escribir de otra forma jeje y si son demasiado peleoneros._

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en leerme. Un beso psicológico a todos. Muaaa!.**

**Atte.: Mizzy Frost.**


	4. Chapter 4: el inicio de los problemas

**Capitulo 4: el inicio de los problemas**

- ¿interrumpo la fiesta?-. La voz conocida de un viejo enemigo inundaba el taller.- espero que no les molestara que trajera invitados-. Preguntó Pitch con una risita apareciendo a un lado del globo terráqueo.

- ¿Pitch?-. Dijeron los guardianes al unisonó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Interrogo Tooth.

- debes tener mucho valor como para venir a mostrar tú cara por aquí-. Conejo le apuntó con sus boomerangs.

- sí ¿no fue suficiente la paliza de la vez anterior?-. Jack también le apuntó con su cayado.

- tranquilos, fenómenos-. Pitch se desvaneció en arena negra y volvió a aparecer enfrente de los guardianes.- no es necesaria tanta violencia-. Bajó las armas de los dos.- y por cierto, Jack-. Se dirigió al espíritu del invierno.- está vez será diferente.

- ¿Qué te hace creer eso?-. Preguntó Norte sacando sus espadas.

- ah, nada mi rechoncho amigo-. Se burló de Santa Claus y después volvió a desvanecerse.- es solo que ya encontré mi error… la vez pasada pelee solo-. Se rió sombríamente.- pequeña equivocación que no volveré a repetir.

- ¿trajiste amigos, no?-. Tooth lo miró desafiante.

- ¡denle un premio al hada! Es muy lista-. Fingió alegría.- y sí, traje compañía-. Tras él muchos caballos, lobos, cuervos y dragones sombra aparecieron.

- ¿sombras? ¿Enserio? Creí que serías más listo, considerando que sé como desintegrarlas-. Bufó Jack despreocupándose.

- ¿a qué te refieres?... ¡oh! Crees que ellos son mis aliados-. Soltó una carcajada.- pobre inocente.

- ¿entonces?-. Conejo mantenía un boomerang en sus patas.- ¿a quién trajiste?

- déjame presentártelos-. De detrás del globo terráqueo aparecieron 5 extraños personajes.- esto te encantara Conejo. Mara ¿quieres venir?-. llamó a una de sus aliadas. La chica del nombre "Mara" aparentaba unos 22 años, tenía el cabello negro y largo, ojos rojos e hinchados (como si hubiera estado llorando) parecía como si se le hubiera corrido el maquillaje, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con manchas rojas ( como si fuera sangre) el brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de cortadas y cargaba una rosa marchita.- Ella es Mara, la desilusión.

- ¿Cómo están?-. preguntó con sarcasmo la mencionada.

- oh ouh-. Dijo conejo viendo a la mujer. La desilusión era lo opuesto a la esperanza, por lo tanto, era su opuesto. Un opuesto era peligroso en todos los sentidos posibles, el único que podía matarlos, el único que era un verdadero rival para sus poderes y el único que podía derrotarlos.

- sí "oh ouh"-. Pitch se burló.- el siguiente lo traje para Tooth-. Miró al hada.- ¡Ren!-. lo llamó y apareció un chico de aparentemente la misma edad del hada de los dientes, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, se veía enojado, vestía un traje negro formal con un moño negro.- el es Ren, el rencor-. Explicó. Ya que el hada cuidaba los buenos recuerdos, el rencor guardaba los malos.

- te ves asustada, amiga emplumada-. Dijo Ren irónico, viendo a Tooth.

- Sadman tú ya me conoces-. Le habló a meme, este ultimo frunció el ceño.- ¡Norte! Esto me llevó tiempo-. Suspiró con cansancio.- Audrey ¡ven aquí!-. Le habló a otra.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!-. Preguntó una voz fastidiada. Audrey tenía unos 13 o 14 años, llevaba un atuendo gótico, tenía un cabello negro-morado corto hasta las orejas pero con un largo fleco que le cubría un ojo, era muy pálida, estaba totalmente vestida de negro, su boca y uñas igual eran negras, tenía ojos morados y en su cara no mostraba expresión alguna.- ¿Qué?.

- sí, no es muy agradable-. Comentó el coco.- ella es Audrey, el aburrimiento.

- sí ,sí, muy interesante ¿me puedo ir?-. Preguntó la niña.

- vete-. Le indicó cansado.- y por último, pero no menos importante-. Volvió a retomar su ánimo.- Jack, te presentó a Adalia-. Una chica de brillante y rojo cabello, tez bronceada, ojos rojos, vestida con un corto y atrevido atuendo, apareció de entre las sombras. Jack retrocedió pues el calor que emanaba era brutal.- el espíritu de los volcanes y, que gran coincidencia, también de la tristeza-. Soltó una carcajada.

- quemar todo te hace sentir triste y enojada-. Murmuró Adalia, para después volver a su lugar.

- ¿Qué les parece? Perdón si tarde mucho, pero encontrarlos no fue fácil-. Se unió a su equipo.- ¿asustados?.

- ¡no!-. replicó Norte.- tú y tus amiguitos no nos dan miedo.

- ¿no?-. arqueo una ceja.- yo tendría miedo.

- pues no tenemos-. Habló conejo.- curiosamente, también tenemos a alguien nuevo.

- sí, que nos ayudara a patear tu trasero… otra vez-. Dijo Tooth.

- ¿a sí? ¿Quién?-. volteo para todos lados.- yo no veo a nadie.

- pues ella…-. Comenzó a decir Jack hasta que no vio a Naty.- ¿Dónde está?-. les preguntó a sus compañeros.

- no sé, estaba aquí hace un minuto-. Norte también empezó a buscarla.

- ¿se fue?-. preguntó el hada.

- no, yo la vi ahorita-. Conejo volteaba para todos lados.

- ¿hay algún problema?-. preguntó el coco con una risita.

- no-. Contestaron los guardianes sin dejar de buscar a la desaparecida.

- valla, parece que el nuevo los abandono-. Se empezó a reír.- no me sorprende. Bueno, me gustaría quedarme-. Se acercó a su equipo.- pero tengo trabajo que hacer, personas que ver, lugares a donde ir y no puedo perder más tiempo. Adiós ilusos -. Lanzó un beso al aire con burla y desapareció en las sombras, pero uno de sus aliados no.

- por cierto-. Habló Audrey antes de irse.- deberían cuidar el numero de luces doradas, algo me dice que en un rato no será el mismo-. Termino conservando su semblante sombrío antes de irse.

Los guardianes vieron como todos se iban. Pitch se había aliado con sus opuestos ¿podría alguien ser más brillante? Yo creo que no. Ya sabían el porque necesitaban otro guardián ,y con tanta urgencia; pero había un problema ¿A dónde se había ido Madre Naturaleza?.

-¿A dónde fue?-. las haditas de Tooth la ayudaban a buscar.

- no se fue-. Habló Jack.- anda por aquí, siento su calor.

- ¡Naty! ¡¿Naty donde estás?!-. gritó Norte.

- aquí-. respondió madre naturaleza desde el techo del taller, asustándolos.

- ¡oye! No hagas eso-. La regañó conejo.

- hummm ¿Qué quieren?-. Flotó para abajo despreocupada.

- saber que estabas haciendo allá arriba-. Jack Frost cruzó los brazos.

- observaba todo desde una distancia prudente-. También cruzó los brazos- ¿por qué?

-porque no estabas aquí con nosotros, se supone que nos ayudas-. Reprochó el hada de los dientes.

- sí, arruinaste mi frase dramática-. Conejo bufó.

- Ahora Pitch cree que nos abandonaste y se fue sintiéndose el invencible-. Agregó Jack Frost.

- ¿por qué te fuiste para arriba?-. preguntó Norte intentando ser comprensivo.

- es que no estoy acostumbrada a meterme en peleas-. Naty rodó los ojos.- además, no me gusta involucrarme con esa gente.

- pues tendrás que acostumbrarte-. Repuso conejo.

- sí, nos dejaste colgados-. Suspiró Jack.- y a nadie le gusta esa gente y no por eso nos vamos a esconder como cobardes-. La señaló.

- ¿cobarde?-. Se empezó a enojar.- ¡¿tú me llamaste cobarde a mí?!-. Madre naturaleza empezó a enfurecerse y tomó del suéter a Jack Frost. Cerró los puños intentando contenerse.- _1 2 3 4-. _Contó tratando de calmarse.

- parece que eres más lenta que yo-. Replicó Jack Frost y enfureció totalmente a Natalia.

- ¡voy a…!-. No era buena idea ponerse a pelear con él así que lo soltó y se separo de todos.- suficiente, me voy de aquí-. Avanzó hasta conejo muy enojada.- abre un túnel-. Le ordenó.

- no voy a…-. Miró los ojos de Naty que brillaron verdes y lo obligaron a hacerle caso.- lo que tú ordenes-. Dijo en trance, golpeo dos veces el suelo, apareció un túnel y ella saltó dentro. Naty tenía un don para que los animales le obedecieran y al ser Bunnymund un conejo, no fue la excepción.

- ¿por qué la dejaste ir?-. lo regañó Norte.

- no sé-. Dijo conejo confundido, encogiéndose de hombros.

- bravo, ahora quien sabe en donde este-. Tooth golpeo el suelo enojada.

- no es mi culpa-. Se defendió Conejo.- Jack fue el que la ofendió-. Señaló al espíritu del invierno, echándole la culpa.

- eso no es…-. Trataba de defenderse.

- eso es verdad-. Dijo conejo.- tú la llamaste cobarde-. Se cruzó los brazos.

- es cierto-. Dijo Hada repasando la situación.- ¿verdad, meme?-. Sandy asintió y trato de describir los hechos con sus dibujitos, pero nadie los entendió.

- no fue mi culpa-. Cruzó los brazos.-… ¿o sí?-. De repente se sintió culpable.

- no totalmente-. Norte trató de restablecer el orden.- ella es bastante sensible, se ofende con facilidad-. Suspiró.- pero supongo que deberías disculparte-. Levantó una ceja.

- no voy a disculparme… no le daré ese gusto-. Replicó.- no voy ah hacerlo-. Volvió a decir, pero las miradas de los guardianes sobre él, lo terminaron convenciendo.- bien, lo hare-. Suspiró.- ¿es muy necesario?-. Los otro asintieron.

- no es gran cosa, es solo un perdón-. Santa intentó quitarle importancia.

- okey, pero solo porque ustedes me lo piden-. Desvió la mirada.- abre el túnel.- le dijo a conejo.

- sí-. Pateo dos veces el suelo y Jack entro en el agujero, claro que antes se llevo una esfera de nieve.

Ooooo0ooooO

_Mientras tanto en alguna parte del mundo…_

-Voy a bajar el resto de los árboles-. Un señor le dijo a su familia que, junto con otros cientos, plantaban árboles. Parte de la iniciativa de "Eco acciones para un mundo verde" una campaña organizada para reforestar y disminuir las pérdidas que se habían ocasionado durante la destrucción de bosques para tierras de cultivo. Muchas familias habían traído varios árboles y se disponían a plantarlos y nombrarlos para que las generaciones futuras los disfrutaran. En resumen, otra de las campañas ecológicas que se hacen todos los años para ayudar a la madre tierra.

- sí, no tardes mucho-. Una señora de no más de 30 años (seguramente su esposa) le dijo, mientras cavaba un hoyo con una niña de uno años.

- ¿para qué plantamos árboles, mamá?-. Preguntó la niña quitando tierra con una pequeña pala.

- pues para ayudar a la madre naturaleza-. Contestó la mujer simple, después se volteó para ver que su esposo estaba en problemas.

- ¿Quién es madre naturaleza?-. preguntó la niña, que tenía dos ojos verdes, cabello negro hasta los hombros y usaba un conjunto veraniego, rosa.

- nadie, amor, es solo una expresión-. Dijo antes de salir corriendo para ayudar a su esposo con un árbol muy pesado.

- muchas gracias-. Comentó Naty, sarcástica. Estaba sentada a un metro de ahí, encima de un gran árbol (que se había salvado de la tala) acariciando a una ardilla.

- humm ¿es solo una expresión?-. preguntó para sí misma en vos alta.

-no, no lo soy-. Contestó Naty pero no pudo oírla-

- ¿Quién es solo una expresión, Rosy?-. una niña de su misma edad pero rubia y de ojos cafés se sentó al lado de ella.

- madre naturaleza, dijo mamá-. Respondió cavando.- ¿habías oído de ella?.

- emmm, creo que no-. Actuó pensativa y Naty bufo, escuchando lo obvio.- espera, si eh oído.

- ¿de verdad?-. dijo Rosy .

- ¿de verdad?-. preguntó Naty prestando atención.

- sí, ayer mamá veía las noticias y el señor feo que las anuncia dijo "debemos ayudar a la madre naturaleza"-. Concluyó.

- sí, mi mami también dijo que debíamos ayudarla-. Suspiró.- ¿tú crees que este en problemas, Annie?

- ¿Quién está en problemas?-. un niño de unos 9 años, cabello castaño y ojos miel, preguntó.

- madre naturaleza-. Respondieron las dos niñas.

- ¡oh! Yo creo que sí, ayer en la tele salieron consejos para cuidarla-. Se sentó junto a las dos.- además mi papá dice que estamos aquí para ayudarla.

-sí, mamá también-. Rosy suspiró.- pero dice que es solo una expresión.

- no creo que lo sea-. Dijo Annie.- si no existiera no saldría en la tele ¿verdad, Luis?-. le dio un codazo al niño.

- ajam y no harían tanto rollo para ayudarla-. Empezó a quitar tierra con las manos.

- tienen razón-. Dijo Rosy.- creo que si está en problemas ¿Por qué otra razón mi papá estaría matándose intentando ayudarla?..

- ¿matándose?-. se río un poco el niño.

- sí, casi se corta un pie con el pico-. Rosy también se río.

- el mío se asustó con una lombriz que salió mientras escarbaba-. Comentó Annie riéndose y los tres niños empezaron a bromear sobre cómo sus papás no sabían plantar árboles.

- muy graciosos-. Dijo el padre de Rosy llegando con el árbol.

- hola papi-. Saludo nerviosa la niña.

- hola señor-. Saludaron los otros dos, asustados.

- ¿por qué mejor no terminan de plantar este árbol en vez de andar viboreando a los otros?-. Metió a la planta en el hoyo y los niños le empezaron a echar tierra.

- por mi está bien-. dijo Luis.

- así ayudamos a la madre naturaleza-. Dijo Rosy.

-sí-. Terminó Annie.

-¿madre naturaleza?-. le preguntó el hombre a su esposa que solo se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

Cuando terminaron de plantar, Naty envió mariposas y los niños se divirtieron persiguiéndolas. Naty sonrió y reprimió el impulso de querer jugar con ellos, pues ya sabía que era invisible y que las personas la atravesaran la hacía sentirse mal; aunque los niños hablaran de ella no quería hacerse vanas ilusiones de que la creyeran real.

- ¿debería ir con ellos para ver si me pueden ver?-. le preguntó a la ardilla que solo chilló un buen rato.- bien dicho Steve, bien dicho-. Acarició al roedor.- no sería buena idea.

-Por lo menos hablan de ti-. Escuchó una voz conocida por encima de su cabeza y sintió un aura helada.- antes de hacerme guardián ni si quiera mencionaban mi nombre-. Jack Frost voló hasta ella y se sentó en la rama donde estaba sentada.

-aggg ¿tú qué haces aquí?-. se volteó para otro lado, dándole la espalda.

- quería disculparme contigo-. Le toco el hombro y ella volteó incrédula.

- por favor ¿Qué haces aquí de verdad?-. Arqueó una ceja.

- de verdad vengo a disculparme-. La miró a los ojos y luego sonrió.- a propósito ¿Quién le pone Steve a una ardilla?-. soltó una ligera risita.

-yo ¿otra pregunta?-. intentó sonar dura, pero el comentario le quería sacar una sonrisita.

-sí-. Suspiró e intentó tragarse su orgullo.- ¿me perdonas por haberte ofendido?-. bajo la vista.

- ¿Qué?-. volteó sorprendida.

- perdón por decirte cobarde y todo eso, no tenía derecho a hablarte así-. La miró a los ojos.

- ¿enserio?-. movió el cabello.

- ¿crees que estaría en este horno junto contigo si no estuviera arrepentido?-. Alzó las cejas.

- no te hagas el santo-. Repuso.- te obligaron los guardianes ¿no?.

-solo diré que no es totalmente mi idea venir a pedirte perdón.

- si te obligaron-. Alzó las cejas.- tú eres demasiado orgulloso como para venir aquí por tu cuenta-. Volvió a darle la espalda y empezó a peinar su cabello.

- oye ¿enserio quieres hablarme de orgullo? Si no te has dado cuenta tú eres igual o tal vez peor que yo-. Suspiró.- si las cosas fueran al revés ¿tu habrías venido por tu cuenta?-. Cruzó los brazos y ella lo vio a la cara..

- no, quizá no-. Contestó sincera y luego suspiró.- bueno, estás perdonado ¿y ahora qué?.

- pues… no sé-. Se rió un poco.- supongo que debemos que volver al polo norte.

- ¿debemos? Eso me suena a manada-. Se recorrió alejándose de Jack.

- pues sí, porque somos tu y yo-. La miró.

- ¿tú y yo? Querrás decir, solo tú-. Le dio la espalda.

- no, tú también tienes que venir-. Replicó.

- ¿Quién lo dice?-. Repuso.- nunca jure nada, no estoy obligada a volver.

- pero yo si estoy obligado a traerte-. Pensó en lo enojados que se pondrían los guardianes si ella no llegaba con él.

- pena por ti-. Contestó indiferente y notó que Jack la veía enojado.- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que podrás llevarme a la fuerza? No estamos precisamente en tu zona de confort-. Era verdad, hacía calor, había muchas plantas y ella no era fácil de controlar.

- es cierto-. Se resignó.- pero es que no puedo volver sin ti-. Confesó apenado.

-debiste pensarlo antes de ser tan malo conmigo-. Se sentó abrazando sus piernas y fijó su mirada en los niños. Mientras ella hacía eso, Jack maquinaba un plan para convencerla, si no podía hacerlo a la mala (como lo había intentado) lo intentaría a la buena. Ya tenía una pequeña pista de lo que le gustaba, eso le serviría.

- creí que no te importaba que los niños no te vieran-. Se acercó a ella y se gano su atención.

- no me importa-. Mintió. Miró a Jack y esos penetrantes ojos azules la obligaron a decir la verdad, parecido a lo que ella le hacía a los animales.- de acuerdo, si me importa-. Suspiró.- pero enserio ¿ay algún espíritu que no anhele ser visto?.

-tú podrías ser vista, si quisieras-. Se acercó más a ella y la puso un poco nerviosa.- ¿por qué no quieres ser guardiana?-. le preguntó y ella se separó de él.

- no tengo tiempo-. Respondió evadiéndolo.

- no es por eso-. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué piensas que no?-. De alguna manera lo había descubierto.

- porque si estuvieras tan ocupada como dices, en este momento estarías haciendo algo más importante que ver niños plantando árboles-. Alzó una ceja.- dime la verdad ¿por qué no quieres?.

- simplemente no quiero-. Recordó algo.- Cupido me contó que tú tampoco querías-. Lo vio.- haber dime ¿tu por qué no querías?.

- porque yo no estaba hecho para ser guardián, ellos son mucho trabajo y tensión y yo puros juego y diversión-. Sonrió.

- sí, es verdad-. Suspiró.- yo tampoco fui hecha para ser guardiana-. Abrazó aun más sus piernas.

- pero la Luna te eligió-. Replicó.- y si la Luna te dice algo, debes creerlo.

- sí, sí, ya me sé esa frase-. Comentó con un poco de molestia.- debes creerlo, pero no hacerlo.

- linda frase-. Soltó una risita.- pero esto es bueno para ti, podrías ser vista por Rosy, por Annie, por Luis y por todos los niños que quisieras-. Le hablaba como los presentadores a los ilusos cuando quieren que compren boletos para la lotería.- creerían en ti.

-¿en mi? ó y sintió una chispita de esperanza pero la desechó rápidamente.- mentira, lo eh intentado todo.

-yo también lo intentaba todo para que me vieran y nunca lo logre hasta que me hice guardián-. Se empezó a reír.- y créeme que lo intente todo-. La miró a los ojos pero ella lo veía con una expresión sombría.

- sí, pero deberías recordar que soy mayor que tú cien años-. Se paro en la rama y saltó a otra de más arriba.- y sinceramente, ya me canse de ser atravesada-. Subió más arriba.- de ser ignorada-. Llego a la copa del árbol.- y de vivir de vanas ilusiones, como que un día crean en mí.

- pero si te haces guardiana los niños te…-. Intentó llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

- ¡cállate! No quiero oírte-. Cubrió sus oídos.- ¡y lárgate de mí árbol!-. Le ordenó.

- ¡tu árbol!-. Volvió a enojarse.- ¿desde cuándo es de tu propiedad? sentó al lado de ella y cruzó las brazos.

- pues, en primer lugar ¡todos los árboles son míos, tonto!-. le gritó.- y en segundo, yo plante y cuide este árbol-. Recupero la calma.- ahora largo-. Apuntó a lo lejos con su pulgar.

- no me voy a ir sin ti.

- entonces temo que estarás aquí un laaaargo tiempo-. Cruzó los brazos y siguió mirando a las personas. Mientras ella hacía eso, en la mente de Jack no dejaban de aparecerle las ideas sobre lo que le harían los guardianes si al volver, Naty no estaba con él.

- oye, por favor ¿sí?-. le agarró los hombros.- solo vuelve conmigo al taller ¡por favor!-. para ese punto, el orgullo le importaba una ******, no quería que se enojaran con él y si tenía que humillarse, lo haría.

- no voy a…-. Sintió como Jack le tomaba la cara y la obligaba a mirarlo muy de cerca.

-¡por favor!-. Le suplicó. Ella pensaba en decir que no, pero esos enormes ojos azules, tan hermosos, la conmovieron y la obligaron a aceptar.

- ¡okey! Solo aléjate de mí-. Lo empujó lejos, tanta proximidad la abrumaba y necesitaba su espacio vital tanto como respirar.

- ¡muchas gracias!-. Suspiró aliviado y saco un esfera de nieve, pero ella no se movía.- ¿Qué esperas?.

- tengo una condición -. Se levantó y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál condición?-. no quería perder más tiempo.

- una muy importante-. Sonrío.- y tu vas a cumplirla.

- ¿pero cuál es?.

- de ahora en adelante vas a respetar los equinoccios.

- ¿eso qué significa?.

- significa-. Se aclaró la garganta.- no más nevadas y ventiscas en primavera o antes del invierno, alteras el equilibrio.

- ¡Eso no! No puedo dejar de hacer nevadas cuando quiero así como así-. Protestó.

- me importa una ****** si quieres o no quieres-. Sonrió presumida.- ese es mi trato ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?.

- Que bonita tu boca-. Comentó sarcástico.- de acuerdo, pero tú tampoco mandaras calor en invierno-. Ella abrió la boca e iba a empezar a protestar.- tú también alteras el equilibrio-. Con esa frase la calló.

- bien-. Dijo en voz baja.- ya, abre el portal-. Dijo. Jack aventó la esfera y el remolino azul se hizo presente, Naty se alejo un poco, aun le tenía miedo a esa cosa.

- damas primero-. Dijo con una risita viendo la expresión de susto de madre naturaleza.

- entonces deberías pasar-. Sonrió fingidamente. Jack cruzó los brazos, le hecho una mirada acusadora arqueando una ceja y ella suspiró.- bien-. Se metió en el portal.

- bueno, no fue tan difícil-. Dijo en voz baja viéndola entrar.

Ooooo0ooooO

_Mientras tanto en el polo Norte…_

Los guardianes estaban en la sala del mundo, Sandy y Conejo rodeaban a Tooth que se veía terriblemente mal, mientras Norte miraba el globo terráqueo en el que, en vez de desaparecer las luces, se tornaba rojas.

-¿Qué pasa en el mundo?-. Preguntó Hada con un hilo de voz.

- no tengo idea-. Contestó el anciano rascándose la barba.- pero seguro tiene que ver con Pitch-. Se volteó y vio que Tooth empezaba a perder plumas.- ¿Cómo te sientes, Tooth?.

- horrible-. Respondió.

- ¿tus hadas siguen trabajando?-. Preguntó conejo llevándole agua al hada.- no será que Pitch las capturo otra vez.

- siguen en lo suyo-. Contestó bebiendo.- no ay reportes de que falte alguna.

- entonces es otra cosa-. Dijo Norte.- si tan solo supiera que planea Pitch-. En ese momento el portal azul se abrió y aparecieron los dos adolescentes del grupo meteorológico.- ¡chicos!-. Se acercó a ellos.- Que bueno que están aquí.

- veo que lograste traerla-. Dijo conejo enojado, pero Tooth se veía feliz.

- ¿lo ven? Les dije que podía-. Se empezó a reír.- ahora páguenme-. Extendió las manos feliz. Los tres guardianes se acercaron a ella, conejo le dio huevos pintados, Norte una hada de juguete y Sandy una bolsita llena de polvo para dormir.- un placer hacer negocios con ustedes-. Dijo mirando sus regalos.

-¿apostaron?-. Preguntó Jack sentándose al lado de Tooth.

- sí-. Respondió conejo.- yo, Meme y Norte creímos que no lo lograrías.

- pero yo sí te tuve fe-. Sonrío el hada.- y ahora tengo todo esto.

- por lo menos alguien cree en mí-. Jack miró con reproche a los otros que sonrieron avergonzados.

- bueno ¿y ahora que hacen?-. Preguntó Naty acercándose.- ¿y qué le pasó a ella?-. Señaló al hada de los dientes.

- es lo que quisiéramos saber-. Dijo Norte mirando al mundo.- y también quisiera saber que significan las luces rojas.

- son muy raras-. Comentó Jack empezando a volar alrededor del globo terráqueo.

- y por ahora solo aparecen en los lugares donde es de noche-. Dijo Naty imitando a Jack.

- alguien está saboteando a Tooth-. Dijo Jack mirando al hada.- ¿tus haditas siguen bien?-. Se acercó a ella.

- sí, eso creo-. Encogió los hombros.- no ay cambios, al parecer.

- ¡oigan!-. Gritó Naty al sostener una hoja.- esto podría interesarles-. Todos voltearon a verla.- mira-. Le dio la hoja a Norte, que empezó a leerla. Decía así:

_Para mi querida amiga emplumada:_

_No es de extrañar que te sientas mal considerando lo que te estoy haciendo, yo dejaría de perder el tiempo y correría a al palacio para que ver lo que pasa, te juro que es algo grande._

_PD: deberías conseguir guardias._

_Atte.:_

_El rencor._

-Mi opuesto-. Tooth se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.- ¿Qué habrá hecho?.

- no sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo-. Norte desenfundo sus espadas.- todos al trineo.

- estás loco-. Lo detuvo conejo.- es obvio que el plan de Pitch es que vallamos para allá, de seguro es una trampa.

- trampa o no, tenemos que ir-. Replicó santa.- mira a Tooth-. Señaló al hada que era ayudada por Sadman y Naty para caminar.- tenemos que ir a ver qué pasa.

- Norte tiene razón-. Dijo Jack.- no podemos permitir que siga así ¿o te gustaría si esto te pasara a ti que no hiciéramos nada?-. Alzó ambas cejas.

-no, creo que no-. Suspiró.- está bien tenemos que ir-. Todos empezaron a avanzar menos Naty que se quedo en su lugar.

- ¿Naty?-. dijo Norte.- ¿no vienes?.

- ¿yo también?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

- claro-. Dijo Jack.- tú también eres guardiana ¿o no?-. la miró y luego a Norte y ella captó el mensaje.

- sí, supongo que sí-. Contestó y caminó junto con los guardianes.

Los seis llegaron al lugar donde se guardaba el trineo. Los yeti abrieron las puertas dejado ver a los renos, bravos y enojados, que pataleaban por todos lados, Conejo y Tooth se hicieron para atrás, Jack se quedo al lado de Norte y Sandy con las manos en su espalda mirando como salían, en cuanto a madre Naturaleza, ella salió corriendo hacía los renos, Jack y Norte trataron de detenerla, temiendo que los animales le hicieran daño, pero eso nunca paso, en cuanto la chica se acercó a ellos, se volvieron unos mansos y cariñosos cuadrúpedos.

-Ay qué bonitos-. Los acarició.- ¿son felices?-. les preguntó y ellos hicieron varios sonidos.- me alegro-. Los miró.- Son más grandes de lo que me imaginaba-. Volvieron hacer sonidos.- no se ofendan, así se ven mejor.

Los demás, incluyendo a los duendes y yetis miraban la escena sorprendidos. Los duendes se miraban unos a otros confundidos y los yetis también. Sandy, Tooth y Conejo abrían mucho los ojos y la boca, Norte guardaba silenció y Jack sonreía. Santa se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Jack a la chica y le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó confundido. Norte lo miró y luego a Naty.- ¿Qué?-. Volvió a preguntar.

- no, nada-. Se rió por lo bajo y todos lo miraron sin entender.- bueno Naty-. Llegó con madre Naturaleza.- ¿Qué te parecen los renos?.

- son grandiosos-. Dijo.- pero necesitan un baño.

- sí ¿y qué opinas del trineo?.

- ¿Cuál…? ¡wow!-. miró el trineo sorprendida, mientras el resto se acercaba.

- todos aman el trineo-. Se regodeó viendo a Conejo que bufo.

- ¿no contamina?-. preguntó Naty viendo el transporte.

-no, es motor de reno-. Repuso Norte.

- entonces ¡yo voy primero!-. dijo Naty y corrió a donde Jack frost que estaba subiéndose y lo empujó.

- ¡oye! ó viéndola.- ¡yo voy primero!-. intentó subirse pero ella se lo impidió dándole un caderazo.

- ¡no! ¡yo primero!-. dijo enojada y ambos empezaron a pelearse por quien se iba a subir primero.

- chicos-. Dijo Tooth acercándose.- no ay porque pelear-. Los separó.- ¡yo voy primero!-. Dijo y ocupó su asiento favorito.

Jack y Naty la miraron con las bocas bien abiertas, luego se vieron y la señalaron como si trataran de comprobar que eso era real. Pero mientras hacían eso Meme se subió con una sonrisa burlona y después Norte quien jalo a Conejo; viendo que ya ninguno podía ser el primero dejaron de pelear. Jack se impulsó y subió, después le extendió la mano.

- ¿te ayudo?-. Preguntó amable.

-eeeh, no… gracias-. Respondió desconfiada entrecerrando los ojos y subió.

Norte se sentó en el frente, conejo en la parte baja intentando sujetarse de algo, Sadman y Hada se sentaron en el medio, Jack mero arriba y Naty arriba también pero en el borde del trineo con las piernas colgando.

-¡abrochen sus cinturones!-. gritó Norte tomando las riendas.- y conejo-. Le habló.- es solo un decir ¿eh?-. Se burló.

- si ya lo sabía-. Murmuró enojado.

- yo no me sentaría ahí si fuera tú-. Le comentó Jack a Naty.

-¿por?-. Preguntó peinando su cabello sin hacerle caso, la verdad era que le importaba muy poco lo que le tuviera que decir el espíritu del invierno.

- porque esto va muy rápido y…-. comenzó a decir.

- sé lo que hago-. Contestó sin prestarle atención.

- de acuerdo allá tu-. Le dijo, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía porque se preocupaba, total ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y a él no le afectaba.

Norte puso en marcha el trineo, la velocidad fue aumentando.

-¡whoooo!-. gritaba Jack, Sadman subía las brazos como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y Tooth no dejaba de reírse.

- espero que les gusten las vueltas-. Dijo Norte divertido.

- voy a vomitar-. Decía conejo algo verde.

- ¡llorón!-. le dijo Jack riéndose. Volteó para atrás y vio a Naty, que solo mantenía los ojos entrecerrados e intentaba quitarse el pelo de la cara pero sonreía, también se divertía. Finalmente el trineo salió de la pista y empezó a flotar sobre el polo.

- Lets go!-. gritaba Norte mientras guiaba a los renos. Jack inconscientemente volteo para atrás y vio que la chica verde luchaba contra los enredos de su cabello. Se sentó junto a ella.

- te dije que no era buena idea que te sentarás ahí-. Le dijo sonriendo viéndola toda despeinada.- pero no quisiste escucharme.

- no es tan malo-. Rezongó.- además la vista es mejor desde aquí-. cruzó los brazos.- ¿y tú por qué tan preocupado por mi?-. lo vio.

- no estaba preocupado-. Dijo aunque no era cierto.

- aja sí… ¡aayyy!-. gritó un poco al caerse del trineo, aunque en realidad se había tirado a propósito.

- ¡Naty!-. dijo antes de saltar del trineo y buscarla con la mirada, pero no había nadie.

- ¡aja! ¿No que no?-. Estaba sentada en uno de los esquíes y le sonreía presumida y ¿coqueta?.

- que graciosa-. Dijo sarcástico volando hasta ella.

- Lo sé-. Le guiño un ojo y se subió al trineo sentándose junto a Norte. Jack bufó y rodo los ojos sentándose junto con Bunnymund. De pronto, Conejo empezó a reírse.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó un poco enojado.

- oye Frost ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado de la broma?-. Recordó la primera vez que él le hizo eso.

- nada, y no es lindo que ella haga eso-. La miró con un poco de rencor.- ella es tan…-. Comenzó a decir.

- ¿tan igual a ti?-. Preguntó conejo.

- ella no es igual a mí-. Dijo y luego se dirigió a Tooth y a Sadman.- ¿es tan igual a mí?-. Preguntó sorprendido. Tooth y Meme asintieron apenados.

- Es una mocosa fastidiosa, presumida, creída e irresponsable-. Dijo conejo.- ¡felicidades! Encontraste a tu alma gemela.

- no es verdad-. Murmuró Jack.

Norte lanzó la esfera y llegaron al palacio de los dientes, todo se veía normal, las baby Tooth trabajaban a la perfección y no había sombras a la vista, todo estaba muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo.

-aquí no ay nada-. Dijo Conejo mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Qué tal si era una trampa para que saliéramos del taller?-. Preguntó Jack.

- no-. Dijo el hada.- aquí ay algo extraño.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Preguntó Naty sorprendida.

- lo presiento-. Dijo sintiendo que las plumas se le ponían de punta.

Bajaron del trineo, Tooth reviso a las hadas no tenían daño alguno y seguían trabajando normalmente. A punto estaban de irse convencidos de que era una trampa cuando Hada vio como una baby Tooth dejaba los dientes, el cilindro donde guardaban los recuerdos, que antes era dorado ahora negro y plateado.

-¿pero qué pasó?-. Se preguntó Tooth viendo que todos los cilindros eran negros.

- ¿no es obvio amiga emplumada?-. Dijo una voz. Tooth se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Ren, sosteniendo un cilindro.

- ¡tú!-. dijo enojada.- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-. preguntó furiosa. Mientras tanto, los otros los observaban desde abajo (Tooth estaba en una de las torres.

- ah, nada-. Caminó en círculos alrededor de ella.- solo invertí la polaridad de tus cilindros.

- ¡no!-. Dijo preocupada. Invertir la polaridad era muy malo, pues guardaban cosas diferentes, si lo orinal guardaba las buenas memorias, lo opuesto sería guardar las malas, los malos momentos, las malas experiencias; eso era terrible, pues llenaría el corazón de los niños de rencor, de odio, de miedo.

- ¡sí!-. Soltó una carcajada.- el jefe me contó que la vez anterior lograron restablecer la creencia recogiendo los dientes ustedes mismos. Así que está vez me asegure de que él daño fuera irreparable.

- ¿a qué te refieres?-. Preguntó el hada enfureciéndose.

- a que, yo no frenare el trabajo de tus hadas, no, dejare que ellas mismas se destruyan, porque, ahora mismo están guardando los malos recuerdos, llenando a los niños de odio y miedo-. Volvió a reírse.- y lo mejor es, que si paras el trabajo de tus hadas, los niños ya no creerán en ti jamás-. Sonrío.

- ¡no!-. gritó Tooth dándose cuenta de que era cierto.

Ahora entendía todo, las luces rojas, la perdida de plumas y la razón por la que sentía tan mal. Pero que brillante era aquel chico, si le dieran un premio a la mente malvada más inteligente, de seguro que él se lo sacaba. Lo peor de todo es que no había salida, era perder o perder; volver a los niños malos o hacerlos infelices; dejar que siguieran alimentándose de malos recuerdos o que dejaran de creer. Todo, todo era malo.

¿y ahora que iban a hacer?

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo terminado, trate de sacarlo rápido, espero y les guste. Sé que parece un deja vú, pues en la película Tooth es la primera en ser atacada, pero lo hice diferente y la trama de verdad que es muy diferente a la película ¡lo juro! Perdón si el cap de ve muy pirateado u.u**

**Pero bueno, es momento de agradecer a:**

_Rivera92: qué bueno que guste, claro que puedes usar el personaje, espero y lo hagas un poco más agradable jajajaja y me gustó mucho tu idea del espíritu del Hallowen , miedo contra miedo ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Me gustaría meterlo, es más, ya se como, pero ¿podrías decirme cómo quieres que luzca? En fin mil gracias por leer y más por comentar._

_Dany: muchas gracias por volver a comentar, si es algo gracioso, me gusta la comedia, incluso se escribe sola antes de pedir permiso. Muchas gracias por leer, espero y no te deje de gustar_

_Lily: es genial que te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero no te haigas decepcionado. Infinitas gracias por leer la historia._

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se molestan en leer esto ¡gracias! Y si tienen alguna duda, critica, sugerencia o cualquier cosa, no duden en comentar. Un beso psicológico a todo muaaaaaaa!.**_

_**Atte: Mizzy Frost.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: sin mejorías**

-SÍ, que pena ¿no?-. Fingió pesar y luego empezó a reírse.- pero tranquila, estoy seguro de que…-. Tooth no lo dejó terminar, le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca y le tumbo un diente.

- ¡eso es por los recuerdos!-. Gritó furiosa mientras sacudía su mano.- ¡ahora Ren! ¡Tienes 30 segundos para arreglar los cilindros o juro que…!-. la perdida de plumas no la dejo continuar, la debilidad se volvió a apoderar del hada.

- ¿o qué? ¿Me darás una moneda?-. Dio saltitos fingiendo estar alegre.- tú no eres una gran amenaza, amiguita emplumada-. Al decir eso un boomerang le pegó y lo lanzó contra otra torre del palacio.- ouh-. Se levantó adolorido.

- ¡quizá ella no!-. Gritó conejo atrapando su arma.

- ¡pero nosotros sí!-. Dijo Norte apuntándole con sus espadas.- ¡ahora!-. Gritó y todos los guardianes (con excepción a Tooth que seguía débil) comenzaron a perseguir al opuesto del hada de los dientes.

Meme le lanzaba bolas de sueño, pero no conseguía dormirlo, Jack le lanzaba rayos helados que el aliado de Pitch esquivaba con esfuerzo, los boomerangs no le alcanzaban a dar y Norte, al no poder volar, no podía hacerle nada más que decirle insultos. Naty, después de pensarlo un poco se decidió a ayudar. Cuando los guardianes siguieron a Ren hasta los jardines del palacio empezó la ayuda de madre naturaleza, movió una de sus manos e hizo que un árbol alargara una de sus ramas y lo atrapara por los pies.

-¡whoooo lo atrape!-. Gritó Naty presa del entusiasmo, nunca había hecho nada igual.

- ¡bien! ¡Ahora hazlo pagar!-. Escucho la voz de Tooth acercarse al igual de las del resto.

-de acuerdo-. Dijo y miró con una sonrisa malvada al aludido.- me divertiré-. Frotó sus manos.- tú ahí-. Señaló y el árbol lo estrello en el piso.- no, mejor ahí-. Lo aventó contra el mural del hada.- ups, es decir aquí -. Volvió a jalarlo y se estampó contra el árbol que lo sostenía.- esto es estupendo ¡hey chicos vengan a ver!

- sí, parece que te divertiste-. Norte le apuntó con las espadas al chico de vestuario negro.

- dios, lo hiciste pedazos-. Comentó Jack con una sonrisa.

- sí, sí-. Dijo conejo.- pero ahora es más importante lo que nos tiene que decir este chico.

- yo no tengo nada que decirles-. Ren liberó sus piernas.

- ¿ah no?-. Tooth volaba con esfuerzo.- yo creo que si-. Agarró al oscuro chico del cuello de su traje.- ¿¡como se revierte el daño que causaste!?-. Le gritó.

- no voy a decírtelo-. Replicó. Vio que Tooth se preparaba para volver a golpearlo.- ¡espera, espera! Hadita-. Dijo con un poco de miedo-. Okey te digo, pero antes….

- ¿antes que?-. Interrogó el hada antes de que él chico se disolviera en humo negro y desapareciera.- ¿pero qué…?.

- ¡adiós ilusos!-. Gritó mientras se alejaba volando. Tooth intentó perseguirlo pero no pudo levantar vuelo. Se hincó en el suelo mientras veía impotente como su opuesto se alejaba, la esperanza de arreglar los cilindros se marchaba junto con él.

- ¡no!...¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-. Se preguntó Tooth así misma en voz alta, las lagrimas comenzaban a bajarle por sus mejillas, no era tanto por ella, más bien era por los niños inocentes que sufrirían por su intento fallido de detener a su opuesto.

- tranquila Tooth, todo saldrá bien-. Jack se hincó junto a ella y la rodeo con su brazo, intentando consolarla.- vas a ver que todo se arreglará.

- ¡no es cierto!-. Sollozó la guardiana de los recuerdos.- se acabó, Pitch me ganó-. Se enjuagó las lagrimas.- No puedo seguir recogiendo dientes así.

- ¿entonces?-. Preguntó conejo sentándose al lado de Tooth.

- voy a frenar el trabajo de mis haditas-. Dijo levantándose del suelo.

- pero si haces eso-. Dijo Naty.- los niños no volverán a creer en ti-. Le toco el hombro.

- pero si no lo hago, sus corazones se llenaran de odio-. Respondió intentando volar.- eso sería mucho peor.

- pero si todos dejan de creer en ti, tu… tu-. Norte sabía lo que le pasaría al hada de los dientes si dejaban de creer en ella.

- lo sé-. Dijo Tooth.- pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por el bien de los niños-. Se secó los ojos.- además, tengo fe en que Jamie, Sophie y los demás niños que nos vieron, seguirán creyendo en mí-. Expresó con determinación.- eso me mantendrá con vida.

- supongo que no ay nada más que hacer-. Suspiró Norte, preocupado por su amiga más antigua.

- entonces te ayudaremos-. Dijo Jack acercándose al hada.- creo que no será tan fácil detener el trabajo de millones de haditas.

- no, no lo será-. Suspiró.- entonces vengan conmigo-. Como pudo, Tooth voló hasta las torres. Intentó que las haditas la obedecieran y pararan de recoger dientes, pero era inútil; después de siglos de hacer el mismo trabajo sin parar y sin interrupciones (excepto cuando fueran capturadas) las hadas se habían acostumbrado a trabajar siempre, nunca paraban, no importaba quien se los pidiera.

- esto no resulta-. Dijo Norte.- ¡paren tontas hadas!... digo, hermosas haditas-. Norte gritaba y gritaba pero las hadas hacían como si no escucharan nada.

- ahora, baby Tooths, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las ma… ¡oigan pélenme!-. Tampoco Conejo conseguía captar su atención. Meme tenía mejor suerte, bastaba una pizca de polvo para dormir para dejar a las mini Tooths fuera de combate, pero eran tantas que no podía noquearlas a todas.

- bueno, haditas-. Jack Frost era al que le iba mejor, las haditas estaban total y locamente enamoradas de él (NA: igual que yo :3) y no les molestaba abandonar sus tareas con tal de estar cerca del espíritu del invierno; Tooth siempre les había dicho que no deshonraran el uniforme pero por favor ¡era Jack Frost! ¿Qué chica no deshonraría él uniforme por él?- acérquense, vamos a jugar un rato, olviden el trabajo y síganme-. Les hablaba y las baby Tooths no dudaban en aceptar; sin embargo, eran demasiadas hadas y solo había un Jack, no había manera de que él chico lograra juntar a las millones que había.

- esto no resulta-. Dijo Naty, harta de tratar de hablar con las hadas.- estos colibríes no dejaran de trabajar así de fácil-. Suspiró.- ¿ y si las capturamos?.

- ¿capturarlas?-. Norte prestó atención, estaba cansado de esas mini haditas.- ¿Cómo? Son muchas.

-Pitch necesitó cientos de sombras para atraparlas-. Señaló conejo.- nosotros solo somos seis… bueno, cinco, Tooth por ahora no cuenta-. Vio como el hada estaba acostada en una de las torres, perdiendo plumas. Meme dijo que si con la cabeza.

- sí, pero Pitch no tenía un cebo con que atraerlas-. Dijo Naty sonriendo miró a Jack ser perseguido por las haditas, tenía una idea.- y nosotros sí-. Señaló al chico invernal.

- ¿ah sí?-. Preguntó Jack Frost poniéndose al lado de Naty.- ¿Quién?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa, hasta que vio la mirada que le dedicaban todos los presentes.- ¿Por qué me miran así?-. Retrocedió un poco.

- porque tú eres nuestro cebo-. Norte sonrío reconociendo que sería un buen plan.

- ¿Qué? ¿yo? Ah no… ni sueñen que yo voy a ser la lombriz en su caña de pescar-. Cruzó los brazos.- no lo haré.

- ¿Por qué no?-. Preguntó Naty volando cerca de él.

-sí ¿por qué?-. Preguntó conejo cruzando los brazos.

- pues porque… porque…-. No se le ocurría nada bueno.- ¡no! Además, las haditas ni siquiera me seguirán.

- yo creo que sí-. Madre naturaleza se puso a observar a las admiradoras de Jack.- por favor, te aman y lo sabes-. Cruzó los brazos.- harían cualquier cosa por ti… incluso se meterían a una jaula si se los pidieras-. Naty sonrió intentando convencerlo.

- bueno, es cierto-. Se rascó la nuca avergonzado.- pero no lo haré.

- ¿por? ¿Qué tienes que perder?-. Preguntaron Norte y conejo.

- ¡mi dignidad!-. Respondió.

- ¿todavía tienes?-. Preguntó Naty con una risita.

- ¡sí! ¡Claro que la tengo!-. Respondió algo enojado.- y no voy a pisotearla siendo una carnada.

- pfffff, deja de ser un llorón-. Dijo Naty.- y actúa como hombre.

- ¡soy todo un hombre!-. Se defendió.

- sí, lo que tu digas-. Habló sarcástica.

- si lo soy -. Cruzó los brazos.- haber tú se un hombre-. La señaló.

- ¿Cómo voy a ser hombre? ¡soy una chica!-. Replicó.

-uy! no me había dado cuenta-. Se burló de ella.

- oye, no te metas conmigo porque…-. Y así empezó otra discusión entre ellos; sobra decir que tardaron un rato en decidir quién debía actuar como hombre, finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que Naty no podía actuar como hombre porque era mujer y que Jack debía ser la carnada de la trampa.

- okey, yo lo hago-. Jack cruzó los brazos.- ¡que humillante!

- vamos, no es para tanto-. Repuso Norte.- solo usa tu encanto.

- ¿encanto?-. Preguntó la chica vestida de verde empezando a carcajearse.- ¿Cuál encanto?-. Miró a Jack riéndose. Él se acercó a ella.

-pues todo este-. Se señaló Jack.- soy muy encantador-. Dijo un poco presumido.- y apuesto y también guapo y también...-. su asombrosa descripción de cualidades fue interrumpida.

- aja, si-. Respondió sarcástica.- y yo vuelo…-. Se dio cuenta de sus palabras.- _¡diablos! Si vuelo-. _Golpeo su mano enojada.

- ¡wow! Acabas de admitir que si soy encantador-. Se le acercó mucho.- gracias-. Le sonrió coqueto y burlón, Naty rodo los ojos.

-¡idiota! fue un error de gramática…no te creas tanto-. Se volteó enojada, su sarcasmo nunca fallaba.- ya lombriz, ve por tus peces-. Señaló a las haditas. Jack miró a todos los presentes con cara de pocos amigos.

- sí, sí -. Respondió fastidiado. Empezó a volar y a hablarle a todas las mini haditas, obviamente le hacían caso, no había diente más importante que Jack Frost. En poco tiempo, todo el sequito de trabajadoras de Tooth estaban reunidas en torno el chico, lo miraban de cerca, lo acosaban; Jack no estaba muy incomodo, es decir 1 o 100 hadas estaban bien ¿pero millones? Millones de mini ojitos coquetos lo miraban con cara de "te voy a violar" y algo le decía que si no se movía pronto, de verdad lo violarían.- bueno, chicos, ya están reunidas ¿¡ahora que!?-. Preguntó algo nervioso, temiendo por lo que le harían esas pequeñas acosadoras.

- este… no sé-. Dijo Norte algo avergonzado.- no trajimos jaulas.

- ¿¡Qué?! Me hicieron perder 3 horas de mí tiempo reuniéndolas y ahora resulta que no tienen dónde ponerlas-. Se quejo Jack.- esto no me gusta.

- ja ¿crees que fue muy interesante verte corretear hadas?-. preguntó conejo.

- no sé-. Dijo Naty.- yo me divertí.

- pero ahora nada de eso sirve-. Suspiró Jack.- sin jaulas seguirán trabajando… no voy a perseguirlas por siempre.

- ya, ya, yo me encargo-. A Naty se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿tu?-. Dijo el chico con incredulidad.- ¿tú que podrías hacer?.

- tu solo observa-. Salió del palacio y fue a los jardines. Minutos después regreso con lo que parecía ser una inmensa red para atrapar mariposas.- taraaaa!-. dijo señalando el artefacto.

- eso es…-. Dijo conejo.

- una red para atrapar hadas-. Explicó Naty.

- según yo, es para mariposas-. Repuso Jack.

- ¡es para hadas! ¿tu vez alguna mariposa?-. Respondió obvia y él no contestó.- eso creí.

- bueno ¿y cabrán todas ahí?-. Dijo el ruso.

- sip, es más grande de lo que parece-. Sonrió pero luego pensó en algo malo.- el problema es… que necesito a alguien que me ayude a sostenerla y a otro que las haga entrar.

- nosotros la sostenemos-. Dijo Conejo, acompañado por Norte y Meme.- y que Jack las haga entrar.

- ¿yo? ¿Cómo rayos voy a meter a todas ellas ahí?-. Señaló la red.

- muy fácil-. Respondió la chica.- pones tu cara cerca de la red, todas la persiguen y entran-. Lo hizo sonar fácil.- ¡ahora Frost!-. le gritó con autoridad.

- no me digas que hacer.

- ¿o qué?-. Pestañeo desafiante

- o voy a congelar tu boca y hare que te calles-. Se acercó a ella.

- tú no puedes hacer eso-. Sonrió con presunción.

- ¿quieres apostar?-. Levantó su cayado y ella cerró sus puños.

- ¡oigan!-. gritó conejo, separándolos.- ¿Qué fue lo que les dije de pelear?-. cruzó las brazos o patas (o lo que sea que tenga).

- bueno, ya, perdón-. Dijo Jack bajando la vista.

- sí, lo sentimos-. Ambos se alejaron un par de pasos.- pero díganle que tiene que hacer entrar a las hadas-. Lo señaló como si lo acusara de algo.

- si, tienes que hacerlo-. Dijo Conejo.

- ¡no!-. cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Por qué no?-. preguntó Norte.

- ¿y por qué si?-. replicó el espíritu del invierno.

- yo respondo-. Dijo Naty.- eres el único al que las hadas le hacen caso, ni siquiera Tooth pudo controlarlas-. Respondió.- ¡además esos chillidos que sueltan me vuelven loca!.

- bien, bien, yo lo hago-. Tardaron unas dos horas pero por fin hicieron entrar a las pequeñas revoltosas, estaban enojadas, pero Meme les vació un poco de su polvo mágico y las haditas cayeron dormidas teniendo sueños con bellos dientes.

-hasta que terminamos-. Dijo conejo-. Se me durmieron las patas.

- ¿tu te quejas?-. Preguntó el ruso.- me dejaste toda la carga.

- no es verdad…-. Norte y Conejo empezaron a discutir un largo rato sobre lo de la red y después sobre como la Pascua no era tan importante como la Navidad.

- ¿y nosotros somos los peleoneros?-. le preguntó Jack a Naty, esta ultima soltó una risita.

- parece que no somos los únicos que tienen diferencias-. Vio la discusión.- ¿deberíamos intervenir?

- naaah, mejor vamos a ver cómo está Tooth-. Empezó a volar a la torre, seguido por Sandy y Naty.

En la torre, Tooth descansaba sobre un sillón blanco, se veía muy mal, la falta de creencias le habían afectado mucho. Hada vio que sus amigos entraban, se sentó, sonrió y fingió estar bien

-Tooth-. Jack se sentó junto a ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- bien-. Vio la mirada de incredulidad de meme y madre naturaleza.- bueno… más o menos. Podría estar peor.

- pobre de ti-. Dijo Naty.- pero no te preocupes, pronto encontraremos a tu opuesto y lo obligaremos a que repare todo esto-. Le apretó una mano para darle ánimos. Sandy se limito a abrazar al hada.

- gracias amigos-. Sonrió Tooth.- ¿Dónde están Norte y conejo?-. Alzó la vista buscándolos.

- allá abajo, discutiendo-. Respondió el chico.

- adivino ¿Pascua y Navidad?-. El hada arqueo una ceja.

- sí… ¿siempre pelean por eso?-. Preguntó la pelinegra. Los guardianes asintieron.- y se atreven a decirme a mí y a él que no discutamos-. Cruzó los brazos y rodo los ojos.

-lo sé, a ellos nadie los detiene-. Se quejo Jack.- ¿no odias que no te dejen pelear en paz?-. le preguntó a la hippie.

- ¡sí! Nunca nos dejan matarnos a gusto y…-. Tooth la interrumpió.

-esperen… ¿a ustedes les molesta que los hagan parar de discutir?-. preguntó el hada sin comprender, a ella no le gustaba pelear y no entendía como a ellos sí.

-si-. Respondieron al unisonó.

-es fastidioso escuchar los regaños-. Dijo Jack.

- y también que nos obliguen a llevarnos bien-. Naty estuvo de acuerdo.

- okeeeeyyy… ustedes son bastante raros-. Los vio extrañada.- ¿tengo o no razón?-. le preguntó a meme y el indico que si con un dedo.

- no somos raros-. Dijo Naty.

- es que, pelear es divertido ¿no?-. Jack le sonrió.

- aja, deberías intentarlo-. Naty también le sonrió, pero cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de la situación y las sonrisas raras inmediatamente pararon.- y entonces… ¿ya no recogerás dientes?-. le preguntó a Tooth cambiando el tema.

- no-. Suspiró triste.- no sé que voy a hacer ahora, recoger dientes es mi vida, todo lo que soy, lo que me hace yo ¿entienden?-. preguntó sin saber en que ocuparía su tiempo ahora.

- sí, te entiendo-. Dijo Naty.- si yo no pudiera hacer mi trabajo no se qué haría… tal vez me volvería loca.

- y yo también si no pudiera traer el clima invernal-. Dijo Jack.- es increíble cómo dependemos del trabajo.

- sí y ahora que no puedo cumplir el mío supongo que caeré en depresión-. Cerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no le ayudas al ratón Pérez?-. dijo el chico.- por lo menos estarías con dientes.

- él tiene razón… uggg, las nauseas-. Naty puso una mano en su estomago como si le doliera, luego notó que Jack la veía enojado.- como sea. si deberías ayudarle, digo, a él no le hicieron nada ¿o si?

- no lo creo-. Respondió la guardiana de los recuerdos.- es una buena idea, no creo que le moleste que lo ayude. Mañana iré a buscarlo-. Retomó su buen ánimo.- bien… oigan creo que ya deberíamos ir a ver lo que paso con Norte y Bunnymund.

- tienes razón-. Dijeron los otros dos y ayudaron al hada a llegar con Norte y Conejo que estaban charlando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Norte, Bunny?-. dijo Tooth.- ¿todo bien?.

- sí, solo hablábamos de la estrategia que Pitch está utilizando-. Respondió Santa.

- ¿de verdad?-. dijo Jack.- pero hace un rato discutían.

- y bastante fuerte-. Naty puso una mano en su cadera.

- sí, pero sabemos superarlo-. Dijo conejo.

-bueno… y ahora que vamos a hacer-. Dijo Tooth.- al parecer esto ya no tiene remedio.

- supongo que volver al polo-. Dijo Norte.- luego decidiremos qué hacer con Pitch.

- y cómo hacer pagar a Ren-. Dijo Conejo mirando a Tooth.

- entonces ¡todos al trineo!-. dijo Norte y todos, excepto dos adolescentes que estaban distraídos con las hadas durmientes, se fueron a los jardines. Jack y Naty tardaron unos minutos en notar que los demás se habían ido.

- oye Jack ¿viste a donde se fueron los otros?-. le preguntó Naty volteando para todos lados.

-no, eso mismo te iba a preguntar.

-Qué raro ¿les habrá pasado algo?.

-no creo, hubiéramos escuchado.

- entonces ¿se fueron?.

- a lo mejor se nos adelantaron.

- tienes razón… uggg, es decir ¿Dónde están?.

- seguro que están en el trineo ¡vamos!-. la jaló del brazo pero ella no se movía.- ¿Qué esperas?

- a que me sueltes-. Sacudió el brazo un poco sonrojada pero se esforzaba por disimularlo; Jack la soltó.

- como quieras, niña-. Se adelantó un poco pero luego se dio la vuelta.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante?.

- ¿de qué hablas?-. Cruzó los brazos mientras sonreía.

- te reto a una carrera

-¿carrera?

- sí, el primero que llegue al trineo gana ¿Qué dices?-. señaló a los jardines.

- mmmm yo digo… ¡te veo en el trineo nevera parlante!-. Salió volando.

- ¡hey, eso es trampa!-. voló detrás de ella. La alcanzó en pocos segundos pero ella le lanzó una bola de calor.- ¡oye! Eso es trampa-. Dijo esquivando el ataque.

- nunca fijaste reglas-. Se río, pero luego un rayo frío la alcanzó y la dejo pegada a una torre.- ¡hey!.

- ¡no ay reglas! Adiós niña-. Sonrió confiado al verla intentando despegar la cola de su vestido de la estructura. Pero en un minuto estaba de vuelta y volaba a su lado.- lograste despegarte-. Dijo con una risita al llegar a los jardines.

- sí, pero tú no tendrás tanta suerte-. Al decir esto movió una mano y una rama de árbol atrapó a Jack.- ¡adiós Jack!-. Agitó su mano al ver que no podía zafarse. Vio a los guardianes y el trineo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar muy segura de que había ganado, en eso otro rayo frio le atinó y le congeló los pies, dejándola pegada al piso.- ¡nooo!

- ¡sí! jajaja, Las ramas del árbol no son muy fuertes-. Dijo riéndose y la alcanzó.- obsérvame ganar, linda-. Le sonrió presumido.

- no lo creo-. La furia la hizo arder y descongelarse. Viéndose libre, se tiro encima de Jack justo cuando iba a tocar el trineo, ambos rodaron por el piso ante la mirada confusa y sorprendida de los guardianes.- no ganaras tan fácil.

- ni tu tampoco-. Se puso arriba de ella y la obligo a quedarse quieta en el piso.- creo que gane-. Dijo y tocó el trineo, pero una mano ya estaba ahí, la de Naty.- ¿pero como…?.

- ¿gane? Muy fácil, solo estire mi mano-. Se empezó a reír.- ¡whooo! ¡yo gane! Gane, gane, gane-. Dijo cantando sin acodarse de que estaba siendo aplastada.- ¡en tu cara Jack Frost!-. Jack la miró enojado.

-uuuh ¿te ganaron Jack?-. preguntó conejo en tono de burla.

- al parecer-. Cruzó los brazos y se sentó en ella, luego notó que todos lo miraban de forma rara.- ¿Qué?.

- la estás aplastando-. Dijo Norte señalando a Naty.

-sí ¡quítate de encima!-. Empezó a moverse intentando quitárselo.- ¡muévete! Pesas mucho-. Forcejó pero era inútil.-ya, por favor muévete… no me obligues a escupirte de nuevo-. Lo amenazó.

- ¡no! Ya me quito, pues-. Eso si lo había espantado.- solo guarda la saliva donde debe ir-. Se paró y le extendió la mano, para su sorpresa, ella aceptó su ayuda.

- gracias-. Dijo tomándole la mano y sonriendo.- ¡te gane! ¿Qué se siente perder Jack Frost?-. se regodeo enfrente de Jack que solo deseaba que mágicamente ella dejara de ser una chica y pudiera golpearla.

- bieeeeen… creo que debemos irnos-. Dijo Norte moviendo a Jack, pues le notaba las negras intenciones de aniquilar a madre naturaleza.

- sí, creo que es lo mejor-. Jack vio a Naty que brincaba y bailaba de felicidad y a conejo riéndose de él.

- Jack-. Tooth le tocó el hombro.- ¿todo bien?

-sí, es solo que ella es….

- ¿muy igual a ti?-. Preguntó el hada con tacto.

- ¡ella no es igual a mí!.

- a mi me parece que actúa como tu cuando molestas a Bunnymund-. Arqueo una ceja y Jack solo abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que era verdad, hacía justo lo mismo que él, incluso hacía el mismo baile de la victoria.

- no puede ser… es verdad-. Se golpeo la frente.- y la peor parte es que, si ella es igual a mí ¡no me tolero!-. Exclamó con sorpresa y Jack soltó una risita.

- tranquilo, quizás es solo que no se han conocido bien-. dijo Tooth revolviendo los cabellos blancos de Jack.

- sí, a lo mejor es eso… ¿Tooth, yo soy así de presumido?-. preguntó con un poco de horror.

-este… un poco-. Sonrió.- pero eres agradable y ella también-. Suspiró.- es por eso que todos creímos que se llevarían bien-. Ambos se subieron al trineo, eran los últimos, los demás ya estaban ahí.

- valla, entonces, ya sé la razón por la cual Conejo me odia tanto-. Suspiró.- ¿de verdad actúa igual que yo?.

- parecido, obviamente son diferentes en algunas cosas-. Miró que Naty hablaba con Norte.- ¿sabes Jack? Creo que deberías hablar con ella y llevarse bien, es mejor así.

- pero ella me va a escupir-. Sintió un escalofrió.- además ¿Por qué es tan importante que nos llevemos bien?.

- hacen perder el tiempo con sus discusiones… sin ofender. Además, los amigos trabajan mejor ¿no?

- okey, lo hare-. Bajó la vista.- ¿y si ella no quiere hablar conmigo?

- Norte se está encargando de eso-. Señaló a Santa y a mother nature.

-bien, ya voy. Pero solo por qué tu me lo pides-. Le aclaró y se dirigió a donde estaba sentada Naty.

Ella estaba peinando su cabello y pensando en todas las tonterías que le había dicho Norte sobre como actuaba igual que Jack, no podía creer que tuvieran algo en común y mucho menos tantas cosas, los dos pensaban que eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

-hola-. Saludó tensamente Jack mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

- hola-. Respondió sin mirarlo.

- oye yo…-. Fue interrumpido.

-adivinare: viniste porque el hada te dijo que somos parecidos y que debemos hacer las paces ¿no?-. lo miró y alzó una ceja.

- sí ¿Cómo supiste?.

- Norte me dijo algo parecido y supuse que Tooth te dijo a ti también-. Suspiró.- ¿tú crees que sea verdad?

- la verdad…no-. Sonrió.- pero todos dicen que sí y en vista de que robaste mi baile de la victoria, creo que es posible-. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-tal vez… ¿tu baile de la victoria?-. arqueo una ceja.- perdón, pero yo lo invente.

- no, yo lo hice-. sonrió.- lo invente hace trescientos años-. Replicó con una risita.

- pues yo hace 400 años-. También se rió.- y lo hago mejor que tu.

- no lo creo, linda-. Negó con la cabeza.

- claro que sí… y no me llames linda-. Lo empujó a un lado.

- ¿y cómo te digo entonces?

- Naty-. Respondió viéndolo.- te diría que Natalia, pero me hace sentir mayor.

- ¿400 años y temes sentirte vieja? Eso es gracioso-. Se empezó a reír y ella también.- oye, en vista de que todos quieren que nos llevemos bien ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?-. la vio a los ojos.

- ¿te refieres a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?-. sonrió.

-sí y olvidar todo esto y tratar… de llevarnos bien ¿Qué dices?.

- por mi está bien-. Suspiró y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.- hola, me llamo Naty-. Le extendió la mano.

- dime Jack, un gusto conocerte-. Estrecho su mano y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

- igual-. Se sonrieron, quizá no podrían asegurar que serían los mejores amigos de ahora en adelante (obviamente no dejarían de pelear así como así) pero harían su mejor esfuerzo por intentarlo.

.

.

.

.

**Okey… este cap no fue muy bueno, soy la primera en reconocerlo, pero tenía una fecha máxima que respetar para subir un cap y ya casi se me vacía y bueno… esto fue lo único que salió de mi retorcida y extraña mente, las musas de la inspiración no me visitaron últimamente u.u**

**Pero bueno es hora de agradecer a…**

_Rivera92: me encanto tu tráiler, lo ameeee mucho, espero ver tu historia dime cuando subas el primer cap, quiero ser la primera en leerlo. Gracias por leer._

_Selena9876: gracias y si la quiero poner, solo dime el nombre y ten paciencia… ah y si tienes otros espiritus dime, ay una parte en la historia en la que necesito a varios y mi cerecro no es taaan creativo. En fin gracias por leer._

_-frost35: gracias de verdad y si, creo que es un poco paternal, tendré que verificar que no se repita jeje. Mil gracias por leer._

_Lily: también tiene un opuesto (supongo?) pero Pitch no sabía quien era el nuevo guardián así que no podía traerle uno ¿no?. En fin thank you por leer y por comentar._

_Dany: ya viste que harán, me gustaría haber pensado en algo más inteligente pero en fin… no puede. Gracias por leer_

_**Y a todos los que leen gracias.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: **

-entonces todo está olvidado ¿no?-. preguntó Jack sonriendo.

-supongo-. Naty se encogió de hombros.- ¿y ahora qué? No sé cómo funciona esto de las disculpas-. Confesó apenada.

- creo que este es el punto en que nos hacemos amigos-. Le contestó el albino acercándose a ella.

- ¡wow! ¿tan rápido?-. se confundió.- con Cupido duré dos siglos y medio-. Se recorrió un poco.

- si… no tengo tanto tiempo-. Suspiró.- además, esto es muy sencillo, solo nos tenemos que llevar bien.

- bien, no sé si lo has notado, pero no soy lo que se dice muy "amigable"-. Hizo comillas en lo ultimo y suspiró.

- vamos, no es para tanto-. Le tocó el hombro.- ¿y por qué no eres muy amigable?.

- ¿cómo?-. no entendió lo que quería decir.

- sí ¿por qué te esfuerzas en actuar tan fría y mala?-. cruzó los brazos. El por qué de su actitud era la más grande de sus dudas, seguía sin comprender porque ella seguía usando esa mascara.

- no actúo, yo soy fría y mala-. Respondió volteándose sin verlo.- así soy y nadie puede cambiarlo-. Eso era una gran mentira, pero en parte así se sentía.

-no es verdad-. Repuso Jack viéndola.

- ¿por qué dices que no?-. cruzó los brazos y lo vio enojada, no era posible que alguien se diera cuenta y menos él.

- mira, cuando estuve contigo… por la fuerza-. Recordó cuando estaban encadenados y ella se rió.-, y también cuando te vi con los niños, pude notar que también te importan y me di cuenta de que no eres como yo pensaba.

- ¿y cómo pensabas que era?-. alzó una ceja, intentaba lucir indiferente, pero la verdad la respuesta le interesaba mucho.

- una chica fría, cruel, egoísta, egocéntrica, mandona, fastidiosa, irres….

- ¡ya entendí!-. frunció el ceño.- no tienes que enumerar todo-. Bufó bastante molesta.

- no me dejaste terminar-. Protestó con una sonrisa.

- aaah, bien, continua-. Lo dejó proseguir, aunque no quería seguir escuchando todo lo malo que tenía.

- pero después, entendí que no eras así-. Le agarró la mano.

-¿y cómo soy?-. su tono de indiferencia se quebraba ante el sutil contacto de las manos heladas de él sobre las suyas, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que él o cualquiera se dieran cuenta de ello.

- eres graciosa, piadosa, al no matarme-. Naty soltó una risita pero la cayó rápidamente.- también muy generosa, desinteresada, no tan mandona como creí, aunque si eres un poco fastidiosa-. Jack elevó las cejas y ella se rió.

- eres un tonto-. Le dio un empujón mientras se reía.- de acuerdo, quizá no soy tan mala como aparento-. Se dio cuenta de sus palabras.- pero si soy mala-. Recuperó su semblante calmado.- y no me agradas-. Lo vio molesta.- si ya terminaste aquí te pediré que te vayas.

- sigo sin entender por qué dices eso y por qué tanto empeño en ser mala conmigo-. Cruzó los brazos. La verdad se había dado cuenta de que ella era mala exclusivamente con él, con los demás era agradable (con conejo no tanto) pero con él se empeñaba en alejarlo.

- ¿de verdad quieres que te diga la razón de por qué me porto así?-. puso una mano en su cadera.

- sí, de verdad quiero saber por qué me odias-. Hizo un puchero de enfado.

- okey-. Suspiró.- es por qué no quiero encariñarme contigo, tampoco depender de ti-. Respondió y deja a Jack más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿C-cómo que encariñarte y depender de mi? -. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, no entendía nada.

- bueno, ¿cómo te explico?... ya sé-. Se aclaró la garganta.- mira, tu eres el espíritu del invierno ¿correcto?.

- correcto-. Respondió desconcertado.

- okey, el invierno es una parte importante en el equilibrio de las estaciones, del mundo y también… de la naturaleza; yo soy madre Naturaleza, entonces, de alguna forma, estás conectado a mí-. Se señaló incomoda.- ese tipo de enlace, te hace mucho más agradable ante mis ojos, lo que hace que… te quiera-. Murmuró en voz baja, pero él la escuchó.- y yo no puedo permitirme encariñarme con nadie y por eso es que intento alejarte por todos los medios posibles… ¡Pero no te alejas! ¡Eres un fastidio!-. finalizó la explicación.

- entonces…-. La verdad lo había dejado sin palabras, no sabía ni que decir, toda la explicación era rara y… tonta, tonta porque le parecía ridículo que ella no quisiera querer a nadie.- entonces ¿me odias porque me quieres?-. se sonrojo un poco

- ¡no! No te quiero-. Negó escondiendo su cara, el rubor había aparecido sin avisar.- hago lo que hago por qué no quiero quererte… y eso no está en mi, la maldita Luna tiene la culpa-. Señaló al astro enojada.

- ¿la Luna? ¿la luna que tiene que ver en lo que sientes?-. no le creía, según él eran puras excusas tontas. Todo lo que había escuchado era que ella lo quería, pero que no lo admitía.

- mira, todos los inmortales tienen su… su punto de atracción-. Balbuceo.- por ejemplo, Tooth y el ratón, se quieren por los dientes, Norte y los reyes magos, por llevar obsequios o Cupido y Amanda, el espíritu del romance, porque arruinan vidas juntos -. Suspiró.- y tu, al ser del clima y necesario para mi equilibrio, te vuelve… simpático o agradable, hace que me gustes… como amigo-. Aclaró rápidamente.- y yo no quiero eso.

- ¿y por qué no?-. cruzó los brazos y se acercó mucho a ella.- ¿por qué no quieres ser mi amiga?

- pues por… ¿Qué nunca dejas de hacer preguntas?-. se alejó enojada.

- no respondiste-. Sonrió.

- tu tampoco-. Cruzó los brazos y el no decía nada.- y ya mejor vete-. Intentó correrlo pero él no se movía.- ¿qué? ¿Estás sordo?.

- cuando me conviene-. Empezó a reírse.

- baboso-. Lo insultó enojada.

- que grosera-. Dijo agarrándole el pequeño collar que traía. Naty, al darse cuenta, lo empujó bruscamente.- ¿Qué te pasa?-. casi perdía el equilibrio, lo había empujado muy fuerte, más de lo que había pensado que podía.

- nunca toques mi collar-. Dijo enojada agarrándose la alhaja.

- ¿por qué?-. preguntó curioso.

-solo no lo toques-. Respiraba rápido intentado calmarse.

-pero…-. Comenzó a decir.

- ¡NUNCA!-. le advirtió Naty furiosa, tanto que sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse verdes.

- okey, no lo toco-. Se hizo para atrás un poco asustado, después de como casi lo mataba antes de llegar al polo Norte había decidido no molestarla.- pero ¿por qué te importa tanto esa cosa?-. preguntó pero ella no contestó, estaba muy ensimismada.- ¿Naty?

- tengo que irme-. Dijo al aire, todos los guardianes la escucharon.

- ¿por qué?-. preguntó Norte.

- ay un huracán que debo parar-. Contestó la chica parándose.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?-. interrogó conejo sin creerle la historia.

- lo sé y punto-. Respondió llegando al borde del trineo.- me voy, los veré en el polo.

- pero Pitch…-. Quiso protestar el hada.

- ¿Pitch? Ni siquiera sabe de mí-. no se preocupo, todos la vieron fijamente, no querían dejarla ir.- es un desastre importante, tengo que ir, hay vidas en juego-. Protestó preocupada.

-bien-. Accedió Norte ante todas las miradas de desacuerdo.- ¿durarás mucho?.

- solo unas horas-. Tenía prisa por irse.

- okey, llévate una esfera-. Santa le lanzo la bola de vidrio y ella la atrapó.

- gracias, vendré pronto-. Agito su mano en señal de despedida y saltó del trineo, rumbo a la zona afectada.

* * *

_En la guarida de Pitch…_

-¡no es posible!-. El Coco caminaba de un lado a otro rodeado de sus secuaces.- ¿estás seguro de que era ella?-. le preguntó al chico de ojos verdes que había irrumpido en el palacio.

- bien seguro-. Respondió firmemente el muchacho.

- ¿y cómo era?-. volvió a preguntar, lucía preocupado y cómo no estarlo, la madre naturaleza era muy temida y respetada.

- pues, era mujer, usaba vestido verde y…-. una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¿enserio? No me digas, campeón-. Audrey usaba sarcasmo.-, dinos algo que no sepamos-. Suspiró fastidiada recargándose una de las paredes que había.

- es madre Naturaleza, obvio que era así-. Adalia también estaba molesta por la obviedad del asunto.

- detalles, detalles-. Exigió Mara deshojando una flor.

- pues, era morena…-. Continuo a pesar de la falsa tos de Audrey diciendo "obvio".- muy bonita y tenía como… 16 años.

- ¡¿16 años?!-. preguntaron todos.

- ¿la encargada del mundo es una mocosa?-. preguntó Mara sorprendida.- odio a los adolescentes solo fastidian y estorban.

-¡oye!-. protestaron Adalia y Audrey que tampoco eran muy grandes.

- no lo puedo creer-. Pitch reía siniestramente.- ¿me preocupe por una niña? Pf, esto será más fácil de lo que creí ó tranquilamente.

- ¿enserio?-. Audrey lo miro incrédula.- según recuerdo la otra vez fuiste derrotado por Jack Frost-. Insinuó en tono burlón.

- y tampoco es muy grande-. La apoyo Adalia.

- tranquilos-. El coco volvió a reírse.- yo sé cómo tratar a los niños-. empezó a frotarse la barbilla pensando en su plan maestro.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo con una playa muy hermosa, una joven terminaba de hacer su labor, parar un huracán no era sencillo pero lo había logrado y ahora hacía buen tiempo, aunque estaba un poco nublado. Se escondió entre los arboles tropicales cerca de una orilla y revisó que no hubiera otro espíritu, las playas eran los lugares favoritos de las sirenas, nereidas y otros parásitos. No había moros en la costa, se dirigió a la orilla, había terminado un poco antes de lo que pensaba así que decidió pasear un rato por la playa, pero al salir algo la detenía: la cola de su vestido se había atorado con algo.

-agg, vestido inútil-. Se quejo jaloneando la prenda, pero no se desatoraba.- bien vestido, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas-. Volvió a tirar pero nada mejoró.- bien, tú lo quisiste así-. En su mano apareció una daga brillante y dorada que resplandecía como el sol.- yo te lo advertí-. Dijo acercando el objeto a la prenda con toda intención de cortarla, pero se detuvo.- no, no puedo, eres mi vestido favorito-. Desapareció el cuchillo y volvió a jalar la prenda. En eso estaba cuando escuchó una carcajada fuerte y resonadora, se alertó pero no dijo nada.

- hey niña-. Un hombre de vestimenta oscura aparecía entre la maleza.- ¿no te cansas de esto?-. dijo y dejo de pisar la cola del vestido y ella cayó al suelo por fuerza propia.

- ¡idiota!-. le gritó parándose, cuando se incorporó pudo ver de quien se trataba.-¡¿cómo te atreves a…!? ¿Pitch Black?-. dijo indiferente cruzando los brazos.

- el mismo-. Respondió haciendo una reverencia.- y, si no me equivoco, tu eres madre naturaleza ¿no?-. Naty no se molestó en huir, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse con ese loco y mejor hacerlo ahora.

- sí-. Respondió con una simpleza impresionante.- ¿Qué quieres?.

- ¿disculpa?¿cómo que, que quiero? -. no se esperaba eso, había creído que ella intentaría atacarlo o ignorarlo o huir de ahí y no había hecho nada de eso.- ¿acaso sabes quién soy, mocosa?.

- ¿un hombre raro con vestido?-. Se rió un poco alzando una ceja ignorando lo de "mocosa".

- ¡niña insolente! Es una capa no un vestido-. Le aclaró asombrado por la falta de interés de la chica.

- lo que tu digas-. Dijo con notable sarcasmo, Pitch iba a empezar a protestar pero ella no tenía intenciones de seguir con eso.- bueno, no creas que no es divertido discutir sobre tu ropa, pero tengo cosas que hacer-. Exclamó con simpleza y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿no deberías estar con los guardianes?-. preguntó en tono de burla. Naty se volteo con sorpresa, Pitch ya sabía que ella era la nueva guardiana, aunque después de pensarlo un poco, era bastante obvia la situación.

-sí, debería-. Contestó con simpleza.

- ¿entonces? ¿por qué estás aquí tan solita?-. se empezó a reír.- no me digas que ya te traicionaron-. Fingió dolor.

-no temas, no lo han hecho-. Replicó burlona.- ¿por qué no mejor te largas a atormentar bebes o algo así?-. El coco se enfureció al oírla articular esa oración, la tomo por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

- lamentarás haber dicho eso… ¡qué asco!-. Naty le había escupido en la cara, la reacción fue inmediata: la soltó y comenzó a limpiarse la cara.

- siempre funciona-. Exclamó satisfecha, siempre la soltaban cuando hacía eso. Pitch se empezó a reír.

- jaja, es un buen mecanismo de defensa ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?-. preguntó sombríamente.

- de los animales: el sapo cornudo que avienta sangre o el zorrillo que…

- sí, ya sé lo que hacen los enojado, esa niña era demasiado distraída e insolente.- entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- que te importa-. Dijo cortante y empezó a buscar la esfera de nieve.

- no quieres ser guardiana ¿cierto?-. Interrogó con malicia.

- oh, claro que quiero ¡es el sueño de mi vida!-. Rodó los ojos sarcástica.- ¿ya te largas?-. Apuntó al horizonte.

- no-. Respondió y luego empezó a ver a la chica.- hummmmm-. Había algo raro en ella.

- ¿Qué?-. dijo impaciente y confundida por la reacción.

- me pareces familiar-. Respondió pensativo.- ¿te conozco, niña?

- siempre evito hacer amistad con monstros imaginarios-. Sonrió fingidamente.- y ridículos. Así que no lo creo ¿por qué?

- tu rostro me parece conocido-. Había algo muy raro en todo eso.

- ¿ah sí?-. Fingió interés.- no sabes cuánto me interesa eso-. Dijo sarcástica.

- _mocosa insolente, se llevaría bien con Audrey._ Sí, creo que no te Pitch aun pensativo.- como sea ¿por qué trabajas con esos fracasados?.

- no es idea mía-. Replicó.- y además ¿fracasados? Según yo, te vencieron-. Cruzó los brazos.-así que eso te convierte en el mayor de los perdedores ¿no?-. dijo burlonamente.

- ah claro, ya entiendo: defiendes a tu novio-. El coco soltó una carcajada.

- ¿disculpa? Creo que te confundes de chica-. Replicó confundida.- yo no tengo novio.

-¡claro que tienes!-. exclamó riéndose.- es Frost ¿no?-. Levantó una ceja. Naty no captó el mensaje durante unos segundos, pero después se sonrojo por algo más que la furia, pero se mantuvo calmada.

- ¿de cuál te fumaste?-. preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿cómo?-. no entendió nada.

- que ¿de cuál fumaste? Creo que te afectó mucho la cabeza-. Ladeo la cara.- tanto que ahora dices estupideces.

- ¿entonces niegas que tienes algo con Jack?-. cruzó los brazos.

- ¡que listo!-. aplaudió unos segundos.- creí que eras más tonto.

- eres bastante mentirosa ¿no?-. empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella.

- ¿mentirosa?-. estaba confundida , no estaba segura de lo que pretendía Pitch.- ¿de que hablas?

- cualquiera se puede dar cuenta, niña-. Soltó una risita.- eres muy obvia.

-¿pero en qué cosa?... ¿a qué te refieres?-. se empezaba a frustrar

- tú sabes a lo que me refiero-. Contestó sombríamente.

- te aseguro que no-. Lo contradijo desconcertada.

- y yo te aseguro que si entiendes-. Suspiró.- lo más lindo de todo esto es que tu mayor miedo se completa poco a poco-. Paró de caminar, se veía satisfecho.- y yo no tengo que hacer nada.

- ¿mi miedo más grande?-. Preguntó aterrada.- ¿tu cómo sabes cual….

- soy el rey de las pesadillas, estúpida -. Respondió con cansancio.- y si yo fuera tu, me alejaría lo más posible de los guardianes.

- ¿por qué?-. preguntó desafiante.

- tú sabes porque-. Suspiró.- solo tú sabes porque no debes de acercarte a….

- ¡Sí! Lo sé-. Habló enojada.- también es la razón por la cual no quiero ser guardiana, aunque eso tu ya lo sabes ¿no?-. lo siguió con la mirada.

- sí, puedo saberlo con solo verte, gran don ¿no?-. se rió sombríamente.

- sí, muy útil-. Dijo desinteresada.

- también sé porque tienes ese miedo-. Dijo con malicia.- algo que ver con tu amada familia ¿no?-. se burló de ella.

- cállate-. Ordenó sintiéndose triste.

- también tiene algo que ver con tu muerte ¿cierto?.

- dije que te calles-. Elevó la voz al recordar todo lo sucedido en su vida pasada.

- y claro, con tu querido y muy amado….

- ¡CÁLLATE!-. gritó Naty usando su viento para arrojarlo lejos.- está conversación ya me cansó-. Dijo viendo al hombre tirado en el suelo. Movió una mano y de la arena se formaron 5 guerreros de barro, cada uno medía 2 metros y se veían amenazantes. Madre Naturaleza formo 5 puñales dorados y brillantes y se los lanzó a las figurillas.- acaben con él-. Señaló el coco y los guerreros empezaron a moverse hacía el con la intención de aniquilarlo.- ser madre naturaleza tiene sus ventajas-. Dijo al aire y abrió el portal al taller de santa.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el polo Norte…_

-meses de trabajo… y ahora…-. Norte miraba los estantes en donde antes estaban sus juguetes, pero ahora no había nada.- ¡maldita sabandija oscura!-. gritó furioso.

-yo les dije que era una trampa-. Dijo Conejo cruzado de brazos.- pero nadie quiso escucharme.

- lo lamento tanto, Norte-. Tooth se acercaba con cuidado a Santa, que estaba totalmente destrozado.- esto es mi culpa, si yo tuviera guardias no habría pasado nada de esto-. Se disculpo el hada sintiéndose aun más mal.

- no es tu culpa Tooth-. Jack y Meme intentaban devolverle al hada su buen ánimo.

- es verdad, toda la culpa la tiene Pitch-. Bunnymund también odiaba ver a Tooth triste.

- aun no entiendo como lo hizo-. Norte lucía desconcertado.- mis yetis están de guardias, los duendes también y ellos no vieron nada-. Golpeó una mesa fuertemente.- ¿¡cómo es posible!? ¡ellos estaban haciendo los juguetes! Y de pronto… todo desapareció.

- seguramente fue la niña aliada de Pitch-. Dijo Conejo recordando la mirada sombría de Audrey.

- por dios… ¡claro que fue ella!-. Norte volvió a golpear la mesa, solo que aun más fuerte.- que lista es, encontró mi punto débil.

- tranquilo Norte-. Dijo Jack. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

- sí, todos te ayudaremos a hacer los juguetes, aun tenemos a los yetis y si todos trabajamos juntos…-. Tooth intentaba ser positiva.

- ¡Es que no lo entienden!-. gritó Norte muy enojado.- no solo se llevó los juguetes, también el material con el que los creo, el hielo mágico, sin él no ay juguetes-. Explicó exasperado.

- ¿y que no tienes de reserva?-. preguntó conejo despreocupado, según él, el problema era simple.

- claro, yo **tenía** una reserva-. Hizo énfasis en tenía.- ¿oíste? TENÍA, tiempo pasado-. Dijo enojado y preocupado.- también desapareció, todo se lo llevó esa chica-. Bajó la vista. En eso el portal se abrió y entró Naty, ajena a todos los problemas.

- ¡hola!-. Saludó feliz y luego miró el taller confundida.- ¿Qué paso aquí?... ¿Dónde están los juguetes?-. preguntó sin entender nada.

- oh, esa es la pregunta de oro-. Murmuró conejo viéndola.

- ¿qué paso?-. volvió a preguntar.

- Pitch y sus aliados robaron los juguetes-. Contestó Tooth forzando una sonrisa de cortesía.

- ¡que horrible! ¿Cómo fue?-. Dijo Naty sentándose en un escritorio, cerca de Hada, Jack y Meme.

- eso quisiéramos saber-. Habló Conejo.

- cuando llegamos-. Jack comenzó a explicar.- no había ningún juguete, ni hielo, ni tampoco rastros de algún ataque-. Suspiró.- a propósito ¿Dónde estabas?

- sí, tardaste mucho-. Reclamó conejo.

- estábamos preocupados-. Volvió a decir Jack.- bueno… yo no, pero Tooth, Meme y Norte si-. Aclaró rápidamente.

-es verdad-. Dijo el hada.- pensamos que te había ocurrido algo malo o que te habías encontrado con Pitch y sus aliados.

- ¿Qué? No, no paso nada de eso-. Mintió.- solo que fue difícil parar el huracán.

- sí, eso pensé-. Comentó Tooth.

- ¿y ahora que van a hacer?-. le preguntó Naty a Norte.- ¿harán más juguetes?

- no, no tengo más material para hacerlos-. Contestó el guardián del asombro.

- y tampoco tiene reserva-. Agregó Bunnymund.

- ¿y no pueden conseguir más?-. preguntó la pelinegra inocentemente.

- claro que no… espera-. Norte recordó algo.- si se puede conseguir más.

- entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-. Jack se despreocupo.

- que ay muy pocos lugares donde conseguirlos-. Dijo Santa.- además, es muy poco lo que te dan.

- podemos ir por el-. Repuso Tooth.- juntos conseguiremos el hielo-. Siempre tan optimista la hada.

- ¡es verdad!-. Norte se contagio del buen ánimo.

- entonces ¿Qué esperamos?-. dijo Conejo uniéndose a los otros dos.

- de acuerdo, este es el plan-. Comenzó a explicar el guardián vestido de rojo.- En tres partes del mundo ay lagunas especiales, siempre están congeladas y de ahí se extrae el material-. Prosiguió.- nos dividiremos en parejas, el hielo es bastante pesado, necesitaremos todo el que sea posible.

- ¿en donde están los lagunas?-. Preguntó Jack interesado.

- el primero está en el polo sur, el segundo en la Patagonia y el tercero en Islandia-. Continuo.- como decía, iremos en binas. Meme y yo iremos al polo sur, Conejo y Tooth a la Patagonia.

- ¡sí!-. exclamó conejo, no quería ir a las otras opciones, pues eran muy frías…bueno, más frías.

- Jack y Naty a Islandia-. Terminó de explicar.- ¿todos de acuerdo?.

- nooooo-. Los dos últimos protestaban.

- yo no quiero ir con él-. La chica hizo un puchero.

- ni yo con ella-. Cruzó los brazos.

- creí que ya se llevaban bien-. replicó Norte .

- solo superficialmente-. Dijo Naty.- aun me cae bastante mal.

- eso, apenas empiezo a tolerarla, no puedo trabajar con ella-. Cruzó los brazos.- ¿puedes cambiarnos de compañeros?.

-sí-. Lo apoyó la pelinegra.- yo quiero estar con Meme o con Tooth.

- yo también-. Asintió el albino.- cámbianos ¿sí?

- no-. Respondió el mayor.- hice las parejas que trabajan mejor y de acuerdo a como se llevan, Meme y yo somos los más antiguos y profesionales, Tooth y Conejo se llevan muy bien y trabajan mejor.

- y nosotros sobramos ¿no?-. Jack cruzó los brazos.- por eso estamos juntos ¿verdad?.

- en cierta forma-. Le dio la razón.- pero también sé que se llevaran bien.

- lo dudo-. Dijo Naty poniendo una mano en su cadera.

-sí, yo también-. El peliblanco la apoyó.

- en eso caso mis más sinceras disculpas-. Comenzó a alejarse.- pero no ay de otra chicos-. Dijo antes de irse a otra habitación.- por cierto-. Gritó a lo lejos.- ustedes tienen que encontrar la laguna solos-. Solo esa oración retumbando en las paredes y ellos dos se quedaron en el taller. Los demás ya había partido a buscar el preciado hielo, lo más rápido posible para no tener que lidiar con los dos adolescentes molestos por tener que trabajar juntos.

- esto es injusto-. Dijo Jack.- siempre me hacen esto-. Ser el novato no le gustaba, siempre se aprovechaban de él para cualquier cosa, y ahora le encargaban a la nueva, que, por si fuera poco, era intolerante al frio.

- debe ser duro ser el nuevo ¿no?-. Naty hablo con un tono melancólico en su voz y lo vio a los ojos.

- lo es, siempre me tratan como un inútil-. Bajó la vista algo molesto.

- ¿me tratarán como una inútil cuando me haga guardiana oficial?-. preguntó un poco preocupada.

- ¿ellos? Si, sí que lo harán, siempre lo hacen-. La vio, se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho y se mordió la lengua, la había asustado.

- ¿y tú lo harás?-. Volvió a preguntar, solo que con un tono muy inocente.

- ¿yo?...no, yo no lo haré -. Respondió sonriéndole.- no te trataría así… y tampoco a nadie-. Dijo lo último muy rápido, casi con nerviosismo.

-menos mal-. Suspiró, la verdad se sentía algo mal, sabía que era un estorbo en este trabajo.- lamento que te haya tocado la peor compañera-. Bajó la vista, él la miró confundido, no podía creer lo que ella había dicho.

- no, no eres la peor compañera…-. Intentó hablar.

- lo soy y lo sabes-. Lo contradijo.- ni siquiera tolero el frio… soy un estorbo-. Odiaba esa sensación, la sensación de que era un estorbo, de que arruinaba algo, odiaba ser tan débil para no poder resistir un poco de frio sin convertirlo en calor.- será mejor si tú vas por el hielo y yo….

- no, tenemos que hacerlo juntos, no me estorbas-. Intentó hacerla sentir mejor.

- si lo hago, incluso derretiré el hielo si lo toco-. Suspiró.- mejor tu ve por él y luego cuando lleguen los guardianes les digo que no quise trabajar contigo y asunto arreglado ¿okey?.

- te regañarían-. Replicó Jack.

- ¿y? no importa-. Dijo Naty despreocupada, no le importaba mucho el regaño.

- a mi si me importa, se supone que somos equipo-. Le explicó.- si tu caes yo caigo-. Le tocó el hombro.- eso es lo que hacen los equipos, no importa lo que pase-. Le sonrió.

- ¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? Yo ni siquiera puedo irme del polo, está demasiado frio allá afuera-. Replicó sintiéndose una total inútil.- y ni hablemos de Islandia.

- pues usa un suéter-. Le sugirió. Ella abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Tal vez por qué ella nunca usaba nada abrigado, no lo necesitaba.

- tienes razón… pero no tengo suéteres-. Nuevo problema, genial.

- descuida, yo me encargo de eso-. Dijo Jack con un aire enigmático antes de salir volando a otra parte del taller.

Naty solo lo miro extrañada, no sabía que planeaba y no quería averiguarlo ¿por qué le importaba tanto que ella también fuera a la misión? ¿lo hacía para molestarla? Él sabía que no soportaba lo helado, o ¿enserio quería trabajar con ella? No, no podía ser eso, nadie quiere a un estorbo, tenía que haber algo más.

* * *

-¿verdad que fue una gran idea? preguntó el albino a su compañera pelinegra, que ahora usaba una especie de toga roja y volaba con dificultad.

- En parte-. Respondió intentando poder alcanzar al espíritu del invierno, el abrigo que tenía puesto la alentaba.- pero esto pesa como 30 kilos-. Se quejo queriendo volar más rápido.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es de Norte-. Exclamó riéndose al verla, parecía una especie de monja, solo que más roja y torpe, el abrigo le quedaba tan ancho y corto que la hacía lucir rara.

- me di cuenta-. Articuló algo fastidiada por el pesado abrigo.- ¿sabe que lo tomamos?

- no, así que no lo menciones-. Se empezó a reír.- pareces una cereza con esa cosa-. Empezó a señalarla mientras tomaba más altura.

- idiota-. Murmuró para sí misma.

- te escuche-. Exclamó con una risita.

- eso se suponía-. Respondió con obviedad.- ¿falta mucho para llegar a Islandia?-. Estaba impaciente por llegar, conseguiría ropa abrigada que le quedara bien allá, en vez de esa manta gigante con la que ahora se cubría; la que la hacía ver como "una cereza". Odiaba la ropa invernal, odiaba las cosas muy holgadas y no le gustaba el color rojo en ella.

- solo unas horas-. Respondió con simpleza.- me reiré otro rato, no te impacientes-. Le sonrió burlón y la chica rodó los ojos.

- baboso -. Cruzó los brazos enojada.

Volaron otro rato más, la verdad es que el país no estaba tan lejos, pero la pobre madre naturaleza no se podía mover con esa cosa, además no quería usar el viento para llegar, por lo menos el helado; aun con todo y abrigo se congelaba, el aire helado prácticamente le quemaba la cara. Por favor ¿Cómo era posible? ¿acaso era una broma? A ella, una intolerante al frio la mandaban con el espíritu del invierno a un país muy frio para buscar una laguna congelada y traer hielo, eso tenía que ser un chiste de muy mal gusto. Finalmente llegaron a la isla, aunque tuvieron que hacer una parada en un invernadero, ahí, la madre naturaleza se creó un vestuario invernal. Usando su poder y una planta aislante, hizo unos pantalones verdes oscuro, un suéter verde y un gorro de igual color (NA: ¿Qué? Es su color preferido) sorprendentemente eran muy calientitos, así que no era necesario el "pequeño robo" que había sugerido Jack al llegar.

-¿ya terminaste de vestirte?-. preguntó Jack algo fastidiado, ella de verdad que se estaba tardando mucho.- tardas demasiado.

- la paciencia es una virtud-. Repitió esa frase de nuevo desde adentro del invernadero.

- sí, ya me lo dijiste-. Se sentó en el piso lleno de nieve ¿Qué tanto tarda una chica en hacer ropa y vestirse? Ahora comprendía por qué los hombres rara vez acompañan a las mujeres a hacer compras, lo que más le molestaba era esperar allá afuera como un tarado, mientras ella hacía quien sabe qué cosa adentro de ese lugar.- ¿ya?.

- ¡cállate! Falta poco-. Respondió algo fastidiada. Jack parecía un niñito en un viaje "¿ya casi?" "¿qué tanto falta?" según ella, era muy inmaduro.- ya acabe-. Dijo por fin saliendo del lugar.

- ¡por fin!-. se volteó para verla y se quedo sin habla. Se veía muy bonita (aunque claro que se veía bonita con todo lo que se ponía) y a la vez diferente. Los pantalones eran ajustados y no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, la sudadera verde se parecía a la de él pero realmente le quedaba muy femenina, traía una especie de botas pero eran más bien mocasines y un gorro que cubría sus orejas y frente.- oh, te ves muy…-. Balbuceo sin darse cuenta.

- ridícula, lo sé-. Completó algo avergonzada.- odio está ropa, me pica-. Comenzó a rascarse los brazos.

- no está mal -. Sacudió su cabeza sacando cualquier pensamiento extraño de mente.- deberías usarla más seguido.

- sí…no lo creo-. Bufó.- Creo que ay una razón por la cual nunca uso ropa de ó, odiaba esos pantalones, no había calculado bien su talla y ahora le apretaban demasiado.- como sea ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la laguna?

- pues, Norte dijo que teníamos que encontrarla nosotros mismos.

- grandioso-. Comentó con sarcasmo.- bien, tu Jack Frost eres el espíritu que congela ¿Dónde está?-. usando lógica creyó que él lo sabría, gran error.

-¿yo que se? Tu eres madre naturaleza, la dueña del agua, tu dime donde está-. Se encogió de hombros y retrocedió.

- entonces ninguno sabe ¡maravilloso!-. Naty volvió a usar sarcasmo.- podríamos recorres todos los lagos y…-. sugirió.

- ¿encontrar el especial?-. completó Jack y Naty asintió.- buena idea ¿por donde comenzamos?.

- el primer lago está cerca de aquí, sígueme-. Lo agarró del suéter y lo jaló volando rápido.

- ¿cómo sabes que ay uno cerca?-. preguntó soltándose.

- soy madre naturaleza, conozco cada rio, lago, mar y océano que existe-. Explicó con un tono de orgullo.- pero rara vez me fijo si producen hielo para juguetes-. Continuó en tono extraño sacándole una risita al albino.

Islandia no era un país grande, pero tenía muchas fuentes de agua y la mayoría no eran especiales así que tardaron un largo rato revisando cada laguna, no estaban muy seguros de cómo era el hielo, pero suponían que no se derretiría tan fácil cómo el común, así que la prueba que hacía era que Naty tomara un poco de hielo y si se derretía, no era la laguna. Recorrieron 5 luego 10 y luego 20, pero nada, cada charquito congelado era revisado y no encontraban la dichosa laguna. Estaban hartos, hartos de todo ese asunto y hartos de discutir sobre quien tenía la culpa de no encontrar el hielo mágico. Finalmente decidieron tomar un descanso en un parque de por ahí, ambos se sentaron en la nieve, algo enojados.

-Inútiles lagos-. Comentó Naty recargándose en un árbol.

- no puedo creer que aun no encontráramos el suspiró fastidiado.- seguramente todos ya regresaron al taller-. Ya podía oír el sermón por la tardanza y las palabras engreídas de conejo diciendo que eran inservibles.- ¡Esto es un desastre!.

- ¿por qué te importa tanto?-. preguntó Naty sin entender la gran preocupación de Jack ¿Qué más daba si llegaban un poco después? Lo que le debería de preocupar era no encontrar el material.

- porque si-. Respondió un poco molesto.- ¿no entiendes que cuentan con nosotros?-. la miró serio.

- ¡wow! Cuanta preocupación-. Dijo un poco asqueada.- deberías relajarte un poco-. Empezó a trepar un árbol, le pareció mejor y más diverido que seguir con la conversación. Jack abrió mucho la boca ¿enserio? ¿ella le había dicho que debería relajarse? ¿a él? ¿al guardián de la diversión? ¿a la persona más desinteresada e irresponsable de todas? No podía ser cierto.

- ¿yo? ¿relajarme?-. se había ofendido, habían robado su frase, eso no se quedaría así ¿Quién creía que era esa chica?

- sí, te ves muy tenso-. Se colgó de cabeza como un murciélago, divertida.- creo que deberías dejar de ser tan preocupón-. Se rió un poco, se estaba burlado de él.

- yo no soy preocupón-. Se defendió un poco enojado.- soy Jack Frost, la persona más relajada del mundo-. Cruzó los brazos.

- sí… no me lo pareces-. Seguía colgada de cabeza y se frotaba la barbilla como si pensara algo.- ¿Qué le paso al Jack Frost que me molestaba cuando hacía mi trabajo? ¿y que es un inmaduro de lo peor?-. Alzó una ceja, de verdad que estaba confundida, no podía creer que ahora él fuera el responsable.

-sigue aquí… y no soy inmaduro-. Se defendió.- ¿y qué paso contigo? ¿Qué paso con la responsable madre naturaleza?-. la interrogo acercándose a ella, era extraño que invirtieran los papeles.

-nunca existió-. Respondió descolgándose, se paró en el suelo muy cerca de Jack.- ¡sorpresa! Soy una gran inmadura, irresponsable e infantil-. Sonrió fingidamente y volvió a subirse al árbol.- todo lo que has visto ha sido una gran mentira-. Se paró en una rama y miró a Jack. Se acabó había soltado todo lo que no debía.

- pero ¿Por qué…?-. no estaba entiendo completamente ¿por qué alguien fingiría ser lo que no es?.

- Solo lo hice para parecer profesional y que no creyeran que una estúpida cuida el mundo, pero así es ¿sorprendido?-. Preguntó un poco irónica, de nada le servía seguir fingiendo ser la responsable, seria, muy adulta y sabía Madre Naturaleza que todos creían que era, aunque no la conocieran. Verdaderamente solo era otra adolescente con ganas de divertirse, pero que tenía una enorme responsabilidad en sus manos.

- sí, algo-. Respondió un poco anonadado, seguía sin digerir la situación.- entonces ¿toda tu personalidad madura es una mentira?-. Voló hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-sí, todo es una farsa-. Suspiró y saltó a otro árbol.- la verdad es que soy un total desastre en cuestión de madurez y sentó en una rama. No sabía en qué pensaba al decírselo pero solo quería que él borrara esa idea que tenía de ella, que ya no pensara que era aburrida y seria.

- ¿y por qué finges?-. se sentó al lado de ella, esto comenzaba a parecerle interesante.- ¿Por qué actúas así? Tan seria y… tu sabes-. Dijo con cuidado, una mala palabra y estaba muerto.

- pues…pues por qué es como debería ser-. Miró sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.- nadie se sentiría seguro si supieran que alguien como yo, despreocupada y estúpida, es la encargada del planeta… o ¿tú te sentirías bien sabiendo que tu vida depende de una tonta infantil?-. Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

- este… yo…emm-. No sabía cómo responder eso, obvio no se sentiría muy a salvo, pero ¿cómo decírselo?.- yo….

-no, no te sentirías respondió a si misma.-nadie lo haría, nadie me tomaría enserio, todos perderían el respeto por mí, claro, aunque la mayoría lo pierde cuando ve quien soy-. Se encogió de hombros.

- eso no es cierto, tu…-. Le tocó sutilmente el hombro.

- si es cierto, tu y los guardianes perdieron la mayoría cuando vieron que era una niña, me di cuenta-. Suspiró y sonrió.- y ahora también perderán el poquito y minúsculo grumo de respeto que tienen hacía mi cuando vean a mi verdadera yo-. Se señaló resignada y se colgó de otra rama.

- no lo creo-. También se colgó.- les agradaras más, créeme-. Empezó a jugar igual que ella.

- lo dudo-. Dijo escalando el árbol para llegar a la copa.- a nadie le gusta una infantil, en fin ¿Qué se le hace?-. se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ver todo el parque.

- a mi si me gustas-. Le dijo acercándose a ella, Naty le lanzó una mirada asombrada y confusa.- es decir… a mi caes mejor-. Se corrigió automáticamente, reconociendo que aquello había sonado raro.

- este…bien, algo es algo-. Fingió desinterés, como si no le importara lo que acaba que decir Jack.- que suerte tienes-. Dijo algo añorante.

- ¿suerte? ¿Por qué?-. preguntó interesado.

- por qué tu puedes ser tu, inmaduro e irresponsable y todos te aman por eso-. Rodó los ojos.- tienes demasiada suerte-. Continúo con un poco de envidia.- tu vida es perfecta y ni siquiera te das cuenta-. Cruzó los brazos y se volteó.

- ¿tú crees que mi vida es perfecta?-. preguntó sorprendido y molesto ¿su vida perfecta? ¿acaso ella sabía cómo era ser él? ¿sabía lo que se sentía estar solo siempre y llorar por eso?¿cómo podía pensar que él tenía suerte? Estaba totalmente loca.

- yo sé que tu vida es perfecta, todos lo saben-. Dijo con un tono de molestia, le molestaba que él tuviera todo, todo lo que los demás espíritus anhelaban y que ni siquiera lo pudiera apreciar.

- ja ¿acaso saben lo que es ser yo?-. estaba muy enojado.- ¿sabes tú lo que es…-. No lo dejo continuar.

- ¿lo que es ser visto? ¿lo que es que crean en ti? ¿lo que es que todo el mundo te admire y desee ser tu amigo? ¿Qué los niños te adoren?¿lo que es poder ser tu y que todos te quieran? No, no lo sé, si a eso te refieres-. Elevó su tono de voz muy molesta. Lo envidiaba, no lo negaría, de hecho no era la única, todos envidiaban a los guardianes.

- no, no me refiero a eso-. También le empezó a gritar.- yo me refiero si tu sabes lo que se siente estar solo todo el tiempo, a que nadie valore lo que haces, que…

- ¿que nadie crea en ti? ¿Querer a tu familia? ¿llorar en la noche sintiéndote infinitamente triste? ¿es eso?-. preguntó alterada.- ¡claro que lo sé! Esa es mi vida, no eres el único que se murió cuando aún era muy joven, no eres el único que perdió todo y estuvo solo durante siglos, no eres el único que se sintió triste al ser atravesado por los mortales-. Le comenzó a gritar, claro que sabía cómo se sentía, no era tonta.- la diferencia es que de un día para otro, tú tienes todo, todo lo que los inmortales quieren y todavía te quejas "es malo ser el nuevo" "que injusto" bla, bla, bla, no sabes la enorme suerte que tienes, eres un malagradecido, en cambio yo….

-¡oye no me culpes por tus problemas, niña! ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que nadie crea en ti!-. Le gritó muy enojado, luego de dos segundos supo lo que había hecho.- oh…

- ¿Qué nadie crea en mi?...-. Sintió como algo en ella se contraía.- gracias-. Dijo con sarcasmo y saltó del árbol.- muchas gracias, es cierto-. Comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí, debía admitir que eso le había dolido, y bastante.

- Naty…-. Empezó a perseguirla.

-déjame sola-. No se volteo para verlo.- tienes razón, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea un mito-. Siguió caminando, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

-oye, perdón, no sabía lo que decía y….

-si lo sabías, dijiste la verdad-. Lo miró.- y ¿sabes? Está bien, nadie tiene la culpa, solo yo y la Luna-. Bufo y continúo su camino.- ya vete.

- no, no me voy a ir-. La tomó del brazo con fuerza.

- suéltame… por favor-. Había aprendido que tenía que hablarle de la buena manera si quería tener respuestas positivas.- por favor-. Repitió, solo quería irse lejos, no le gustaba recordar el hecho de nadie creía en ella aunque claro que lo sabía.

- no… tenemos que continuar con….

- la misión, lo sé. ¿Qué te parece esto? Tu lo buscas por tu lado y yo por el mío-. Cruzó los brazos.

- estamos juntos en esto-. Replicó también cruzando los brazos.- no te voy a dejar sola, Pitch podría….

- ¡se cuidarme sola! Deja de actuar como si fueras mi fueras mi madre o algo así-. Estaba enojada, no necesitaba una niñera o un compañero, podía hacerlo sola, como siempre.

- no actúo como tu madre… principalmente porque soy hombre…. pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que se supone que estamos juntos porque así es mejor y si algo te pasa va a ser mi culpa-. Le explicó molesto, ella era tan desesperante. Naty se le acercó mucho, se veía tan furiosa que impresionaba.

- ¡no me va a pasar nada! No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie, si estoy aquí es por ti…digo, por la ti…ti-tímida y estúpida Luna que me dio este trabajo-. Lo último lo dijo tan atropelladamente que daba risa.

-sí, te lo dio, ahora hazle caso ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? No es difícil-. Le agarró los hombros.- no puedo hacerlo sin ti, tampoco puedo dejarte sola, aunque digas que no me necesitas no es cierto, todos necesitamos de todos-. La miraba con sus profundos ojos de color azul ¿por qué azules? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan enormes e hinoptizantes? ¿Por qué? No era justo, no podía negarse, simplemente no podía ¿por qué no podía?.- no te vayas.

- no…-. Esos ojos ¿enserio? ¿Por qué tenían que ser así?.- okey, no me iré, ach-. Cruzó los brazos, no era posible, ella tenía voluntad de hierro y ahora era manipulada por ese chico ¡que orgullo!.- vamos a buscar el lago-. Murmuró enojada, no le gustaba no poder negarse y menos no saber la razón.

Caminaron otro rato, ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba perdido en su cabeza, Naty no dejaba de cuestionarse el por qué no podía decir no, y Jack solo se distraía con el paisaje. Estaban cerca de otra laguna cuando un fuerte ruido se escucho.

-¿oíste eso?-. Preguntó la chica volteando para todos lados.

- claro que si-. Respondió el otro apretando su cayado con fuerza. En eso de entre los árboles saltaron unas figuras, al acercarse eran una especie de lobos-sombra, enseñaron sus dientes negros y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, parecían tan reales excepto por la arena negra que caía de ellos, eran al menos una docena.- esto se va a poner feo-. Les dijo a las sombras.- ¿sabeas pelear?-. le preguntó a Naty apuntando a las sombras con su cayado.

- emmm… nop-. Mala noticia.- la verdad, nunca eh peleado, solo me evado jeje-. Respondió avergonzada.- de saber pelear ahora no estarías aquí-. Recordó que se habían enfrentado varias veces.

- oh ouh-. Suspiró, ahora solo dependía de él, a no ser que tal vez, si es que se daba la posibilidad pudiera recibir ayuda, pero lo dudaba.

.

.

.

.

**Bien, aquí lo dejo, perdón si tarde mucho en actualizar pero la realidad me impidió continuar la historia (más exactamente mi mamá me quito mi computadora) en fin, ya lo termine y aquí lo tienen, díganme que les parece y si puedo mejorarlo, de verdad agradezco cualquier opinión que den ^^ me da motivos para seguir con la historia c:. **

**Y hablando de opiniones, debo agradecer a:**

_Rivera92: Que bueno que te guste mi personaje a mi me gusta mucho el tuyo y ya vi tu historia y la ame. Besos 3_

_I-wish-a-winter:¡alguien nuevo! aww que lindo que te guste mi historia y yo también soy muuuy fan girl por eso me caes bien, y sobre tu pregunta… no lo sé, ese chico es demasiado despistado y muuuuy lindo jejeje (ese no es el tema) en fin grancias por leer c: ojalá sigas dejando tus opiniones._

_Selena9876: Melody, muy buen nombre, debí pensarlo yo (inútil cerebro que tengo) y tus otros espíritus también me agradan, los meteré, pero después ten paciencia ¿ok? Y si dime la apariencia please ¡la necesito! Sobre lo del hijo de Pitch, no sé bien que deir, me agrada pero me da mello como sería, dime como es ¿si?. Mil gracias por la ayuda y por comentar._

_Frost35: si hicieron las paces, pero por más que intente que se lleven bien se rehusan esos dos jaja, tienen mente propia, que bueno que te gusto y que comentes. Graciaaaasss ^^._

_Anónimo: ¡otra persona nueva! es genial que lo pienses, si tiene mucho humor (se escribe solo) pero supongo que si el fic está basado en peli graciosa debe ser gracioso ¿no? Espero que sigas comentando ¡muchas graciiass!_

_Yamile: ¡genial, otro nuevo! Lo siento si tarde, pero mi ya sabes por qué (nunca repruebes una materia o te quedarás sin compu) espero y te siga gustado. Graciasss :D pd: te llamas como una amiga._

**Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer la historia, significa tanto, díganme si no gusta, de cualquier forma no sirve escribir si nadie va a leerlo, en fin… espero y les hayá gustado el capitulo. Como siempre, las sugerencias son bienvenidas. Un abrazo y un beso psicológico a todos muaaaaa!.**

**Atte: Mizzy Frost**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿¡cómo que no sabes pelear!?-. Preguntó consternado a medida que los lobos-sombra se acercaban. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido decirle? ¿y cómo era que no sabía? Y más importante ¿QUÉ IBA A HACER? Ella estaba loca, totalmente.

- muy fácil, nunca lo eh hecho-. Se encogió de hombros avanzando en reversa.- de todos modos ¿Por qué pensaste que sabía?-. Suspiró.- Me caracterizo, por si no sabías, por nunca mantener contacto con otros espíritus ¿Por qué diablos pelearía con ellos? Yo solo los veo y huyo; listo, no más-. Le explicó un poco cansada. Para ella era muy obvia la situación, si nunca hablaba con nadie, tampoco golpearía a nadie, así de simple.

- bueno pero…-. Se llevó la mano a la nuca intentando pensar en alguna solución.- okey ¿y que ay de tu vida mortal? ¿Qué nunca peleaste cuando eras normal?-. Preguntó esperanzado, mirándola.

-pues sí, pero nunca enserio… solo algunas patadas y tirones de cabello-. Respondió alzando los hombros, algo divertida recordando esas peleas; luego notó la mirada irritada y acusadora que Jack le dedicaba.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué esperabas? Era una chica campesina de 17 años, en una aldea tranquila… ¿acaso pensabas que sabía artes marciales?, ja, Ni que hubiera vivido en china pfff-. Suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza. La verdad que no entendía en lo que estaba pensando Jack, ¿de verdad había pensado que era una ninja o algo así? Solo era otra chica, y no muy ruda que digamos, hacía corones de flores con otras niñas y recolectaba fresas en el bosque con sus hermanos. Lo más violenta que había llegado a ser fue cuando se peleó con una tipa que no le caía nada bien y la otra… fue el día de su muerte.

- de acuerdo pero…-. Sin protestas, era muy obvio que no les serviría ese tipo de lucha.- bien, ¿y que ay de tus poderes? ¿No puedes usarlos?-. Interrogó con molestia apuntando a las pesadillas con su cayado.

- aquí no, derretiría todo-. Le explicó fastidiada, él era tan lento.- y si intento manipular plantas solo las mataría este frio; no puedo hacer eso, el equilibrio es….

- sí, sí, tú y tu bendito equilibrio-. Suspiró enojado ¿Por qué le importaba tanto ese equilibrio? ¿Qué más daba un poquito de calor? No le importaría con tal de acabar con las sombras, que parecía que se multiplicaban a cada segundo.- ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Qué tal si tú las congelas ¿eh?-. Sonrió falsamente, intentando disimular el miedo que sentía.

- que lista! eso es obvio-. Le gritó al tiempo que desintegraba una sombra.- Me refiero a que vas a hacer tu… ¿o acaso quieres que yo te defienda?-. Preguntó en broma.

- pues… sí. Sí, eso me gustaría-. Contestó con simpleza mientras sonreía.

- pues entonces… ¿Qué dijiste?-. La miró confundido, no se esperaba eso.

- dije que me agradaría que lo hicieras-. Repitió retrocediendo, pues un enorme lobo-pesadilla la miraba con ojos fieros.

- no hablas enserio ¿o sí? -. Preguntó anonadado congelando otra criatura, no creyó que ella fuera del tipo que necesita ayuda, y mucho menos de los que la aceptan.

- sí, claro que es enserio-. Ambos chocaron espaldas.- comúnmente no pediría ayuda y lo haría sola, pero ¿ya viste esas cosas? No gracias, por mucho que me duela admitirlo está vez si necesito de ti -. Hablaba muy preocupaba, odiaba a todas esas criaturas, las aborrecía por alguna razón en especial, además de por el hecho de que quería borrarla del mapa.

- de acuerdo-. Asintió algo apenado, nunca se esperó que ella le dijera eso, pero se sentía muy alagado y algo… en fin, se sentía bien. Desintegró a unas cuantas sombras más, pero eran demasiadas, muchas, y no bastaba él solo para exterminar a todas.- bueno ¿y tú no piensas hacer nada?-. Preguntó muy atareado a su compañera que solo se dedicaba a esquivar ataques, algunos con agilidad pero otros con cierta torpeza.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-. Se agachó evitando una mordida.- ¿no vez que estoy intentando conservar mi vida?-. Reclamó algo enojada, no le gustaba eso de pelear contra pesadillas, y menos si no podía defenderse.

- Sí, lo veo, pero yo estoy intentando conservar la de ambos. Suspiró tratando de calmarse.- Ahora ¿puedes ayudarme?-. Intentó sonar amable para no molestarla aún más, pero no había servido de mucho, el tono de alarma era muy evidente.

- dime que quieres que haga y… ya veré si puedo-. Igual intentó responder gentilmente, pero no le salió. Sonrió con pena. Estaba tan ocupada en salvar su cuello que se había olvidado de su compañero.

- no lo sé, mover un árbol, partir la tierra… ¡algo! lo que sea-. Le suplicó, enserio necesitaba ayuda, de cualquier tipo.

- mira, es que… yo lo siento pero… yo no puedo manejar nada invernal-. Esbozó media sonrisa culpable.

- ¿¡y eso que significa!?-. Exclamó desesperado, las sombras salían de todos lados, el cayado solo podía acabar con una a la vez y, para colmo, ahora ella usaba frases que no entendía.

- Escucha-. Dio un saltó evitando a una criatura.- no puedo manejar ningún elemento invernal, ni viento helado, ni tierra con nieve, tampoco hielo, etc. Etc.; y para colmo el frio me atonta y… oye ¿enserio quieres que continúe? Ya me siento bastante patética.

- ¿y no tienes algún arma o lo que sea?-. preguntó sin muchas esperanzas.

- pues no, pero… ¡puedo fabricar una!-. la idea le había llegado como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima, literal.- vuelvo en un segundo-. Dijo antes de salir volando hacía el cielo.

- Eeeeh?-. solo eso alcanzó a decir cuando la vio alejarse de ahí.

Mother nature voló hasta llegar más arriba de las nubes, para su suerte había supuesto bien; Ahí el calor era más intenso que el congelador de allá abajo, lo suficiente como para fabricar un arma de luz; un arco y flechas para ser exactos, pues la confrontación directa no era ni su estilo ni su punto fuerte.

-¡genial! No es mucho pero servirá-. Exclamó feliz al ver sus cosas. Volvió abajo, para ayudar a su compañero. No tenía demasiado, solo le había alcanzado para nueve flechas.

_- ¿ A donde se fue?-._pensó intentando defenderse de todas aquellas horribles creaturas. Un enorme lobo-sombra iba atacarlo por detrás cundo algo lo destruyo de pronto.- ¿pero que…?-. Se volvió y pudo ver como Naty estaba encima del árbol, sonriéndole ampliamente.

- ¿me tarde mucho?-. Preguntó con media sonrisa..- parecía que estabas en problemas-. Comentó disparando otra flecha.

- no en tantos-. Repuso sonriendo.- ¿y ese arco de donde te lo robaste?-. Desintegró otra sombra.

- luego te lo explicó-. Comenzó a apuntar.-bien Frost, solo tengo 7 flechas ¿bastará?.

- sí, sobreviviremos-. Sonrió, por lo menos ya no estaba solo.

Las pesadillas se fueron extinguiendo de poco en poco, Jack destruía la mayoría, pero si intentaban atarlo por detrás, la chica verde era la que entraba en acción.

-Solo quedan tres-. Anunció Naty disparándole a un enorme lobo.

-por suerte-. Jack suspiró y desintegró a otro.- ¿y tu donde aprendiste a usar esa cosa?.

- oye, soy amiga de Cupido, de algo me sirvió esa amistad-. Disparó otra.- ultima flecha ¿de cual me deshago?-. Voló al lado de Jack.

- el grandote, es el ultimo-. Contestó Jack, mirando para todos lados.- ¿y a donde se fue?.

- no sé, pero… ¡ayyyy!-. un lobo –el grandote- le saltó por detrás.

- Naty! ó Jack al ver la escena y como el lobo se la llevaba, jalándola con el hocico de una pierna.

- Aaaah! ¡Jack! ¡ Jack, ayúdame! Ayúdame! Ayúdame ahora! suplicó de después de su intento fallido de librarse sola, aquella cosa apretaba más que una trampa para osos y estaba bien macizo, ni volando pudo salvarse.

- Si! ¡allá voy! tomándole una mano y comenzando a jalarla, pero la pesadilla no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.- ¡suéltala, cosa fea! ¡no es tuya!-. le exigió a sombra y está solo empezó a gruñir más fuerte.-¡ que no es tuya! ¡dámela!-. volvió a ordenarle.

_- esto es muy extraño_ ó Naty al ver eso, parecía verdaderamente que estaban discutiendo.- ¡desintégrala! ¡Congélala! ¡Destrúyela! ¡Algo!¡por favor!-. pataleaba intentando darle a la pesadilla pero no lo lograba.

- eso intento!, pero si lo hago te voy a tener que soltar-. Le explicó muy preocupado.

- entonces suéltame-. Le dijo seria.- ¿no oíste? ¡que me sueltes!-. usó el tono más duro que encontró en su arsenal, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía.

- ¡no! ¿¡estás loca!?-. protestó tan sorprendido como si le hubiera hablado una vaca ¿Qué la soltara? Era obvio que iba a matarla, no dejaría que eso pasara.

- ¡no!, escucha, si no me sueltas nos va a acabar a los dos-. Le explicó gritando.- ¡suéltame!.

- ¡no! ¡no lo voy hacer!-. protestó jalándola más fuerte.- te va a hacer daño.

-lo sé… pero confió en que no me pasara nada-. Intentó calmarlo.- tu me ayudaras ,¿no es así?-. Jack asintió rápidamente.- entonces te repito que me dejes ¡ahora!-. se soltó de Jack, pero él aun seguía sujetándola con firmeza.

- ¡que no! ¡te va a matar o algo peor!-. intentaba hacerla entender, pero ella era tan terca como una mula.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?-. lo miró a los ojos con desesperación. Él no contestó, solo bajó la vista algo apenado. Naty sintió el tirón por parte del lobo y supo que no había opción.- Perdón pero… es necesario-. Le mordió la mano lo más fuerte que pudo y Jack la soltó.

- ¡NOOOOO!-. gritó al ver como esa cosa se la llevaba rápidamente, parecía que no tenía intenciones de asesinarla, solo que la llevaba a algún lado.

- Aaaaaa!-. gritó desesperadamente mientras intentaba volar, segura de su muerte. Por lo menos moriría ella sola y no arrastraría a Jack en esto, eso la consolaba. No estaba muy segura sobre si podía morir, después de todo era inmortal, pero a juzgar por lo agresiva que se portaba esa creatura podría jurar que era el ultimo de sus días, o por lo menos el ultimo con buena salud. Un liquido le bajaba de la parte donde la sostenía el lobo- pesadilla, un intenso dolor se apoderó de ella. Intentó calmarse diciéndose mentalmente que todo estaba bien, que no era tan malo, al final de cuentas ya se había muerto una vez y no había sido del todo horrible, es más, está muerte comparada con la otra, le parecía poca cosa.- adiós mundo, intenta sobrevivir sin ó los ojos, ya resignada. Luchar no servía para nada más que causarle dolor y miedo de que el animal le cortara la pierna. Sin embargo su final nunca llegó.

- ¡Eso y más te merecías!-. le gritó Jack a la arena negra que yacía en el suelo, por fin logró acabar con la maldita sombra .Se acercó con cuidado a la chica verde que estaba recostada en el suelo, y al parecer estaba orando como desesperada.- ¿Naty?-. se hincó junto a ella.

- …que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre… seguía esperando su muerte.

- ¿Estás bien? tocó la espalda y ella entreabrió los ojos.

- ¿Morí?... ¿ya estoy en el cielito lindo?-. Preguntó con un poco de torpeza, viendo la rara pero agradable imagen que le mostraban sus ojos.

- ¡no! ¡Sigues aquí! contestó inmensamente feliz al tiempo que la abrazaba. El gélido abrazo la hizo exhalar buena parte del aire que todavía tenía en los pulmones, debilitándola aún más y haciéndola tiritar de frio.

- g-genial, n-no morí, brrrr-. balbuceo débil, pero aún así correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Ups, te estoy congelando ¿verdad?-. se apartó avergonzado, sintiéndose un tonto. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso? Pero que idiota podía llegar a ser a veces.

- s-si, pero m-muy poquito-. Intentó restarle importancia. La verdad era que, pese a su condición, si quería continuar abrazando a Jack, pero no se lo diría, obvio.

- ¡mírate, estás sangrado!-. Jack miró consternado la nieve teñida de rojo alrededor de ella.

- ¿sangrar?... Pero si yo nunca eh sangrado, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo ¿los inmortales tenemos sangre?-. las dudas existenciales se apoderaron de Naty mientras veía, no con horror, sino con extrañeza, como aquel liquido rojo se escaba de su cuerpo.

- eso parece-. Respondió inseguro. Él tampoco había sangrado nunca, incluso llegó a creer que tenía hielo en las venas.- bueno, creo que es más importante saber como detenerlo ¿no crees?-. preguntó y ella asintió.-¿Qué hago? ¿te llevó a un hospital?-. la miró preocupado, realmente estaba muy angustiado por ella, además de que había descubierto que le tenía pánico a la sangre.

- Jack yo creo que…

-No; sería ridículo, somos invisibles-. Se contestó a sí mismo, algo enojado por desechar la idea.- ¡ya sé!, podría pedirle ayuda a los niños.

- Ehhh, Jack, no…

- no, no podría hacerlo, yo no habló islandés-. Se revolvió el pelo intentando pensar en una solución.- o podría…

- ¡Jack!-. le gritó intentando llamar su atención.

- ¡¿Qué?!-. contestó muy alterado.

- cálmate, estaré ó agarrándole el brazo, le divertía esa actitud preocupona.- soy inmortal, me regenero con rapidez-. Miró su pierna ensangrentada.- en una hora o dos estaré como nueva.

- ¿estás segura? -. La miró a los ojos.- no me gustaría que te hicieras daño, ni mucho menos perderte-. Lo último se le escapó de la boca. Apretó los labios, rogando al cielo que Naty no hubiera escuchado eso.

_- que ternura_-. Pensó para sus adentros, pero fingió no haber oído nada.- si, muy segura-. Suspiró.- pero temo que no podré ayudarte con el hielo-. Esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

- no ay problema, ¿sabes? Creo que lo mejor es que descanses-. Le sugirió, al verla intentar pararse bien, pero fallando miserablemente.- ¿quieres que te ayude?-. le extendió una mano.

- no… gracias… yo puedo sola-. Dijo entrecortadamente, aun con todo y herida seguía siendo muy orgullosa.

- no te creo nada-. Cruzó los brazos.- no tienes por que seguir haciéndote la fuerte, los dos sabemos que no puedes ni pararte sola-. Alzó una ceja al verla de nuevo en el suelo. Ella bufó resignada.

- bien ¿me ayudas?-. En fin, su dignidad ya estaba por los suelos ¿Qué más daba pedir ayuda?.

- si… ¿era tan difícil pedirlo? preguntó con burla, cargándola en brazos.

- no empieces-. Le dijo enojada.

Ooooo0ooooO

-Aggg, estúpido Frost ¿no pudo dejarla sola e irse?-. Adalía y Ren observaban detrás de unos árboles.

- El jefe tiene razón, tiene la mala costumbre de intervenir-. El chico resoplo.- ¿y ahora que vamos hacer?

-ni idea-. La chica de fuego se veía preocupada.- ¿tú que crees que nos haga cuando descubra que fallamos?.

- prefiero no pensar en eso-. Bufó.- Si no fuera por Frost, Seraphina ya estaría en la guarida, y probablemente aliada a nosotros.

- ¿será verdad todo lo que Pitch nos dijo de ella? Yo sigo creyendo que es pura mentira lo de su hija-. Cruzó los brazos.

- Yo también, ¿Cómo podría él tener una hija?-. dijo con burla.- además ella ni siquiera se llama Seraphina, según escuche su nombre es Natalia o Naty, no estoy seguro.

- bueno, eso no nos importa-. Se volteó para otro lado.- nosotros solo obedecemos ordenes, claro, aunque no pudimos cumplirlas ¿verdad?

- todo hubiera salido perfecto si no fuera por Jack Frost-. Dijo con sorna mirando como los dos del otro bando se alejaban.- Mara se equivocó, no nos conviene que se tengan sentimientos.

- ¿sentimientos?... Dices ¿Qué se gustan?-. preguntó la pelirroja riendo.

- no puedo asegurarlo, pero son bastante obvios, y además…-. Sacó una enorme pluma blanca gigante de entre sus ropas.- esta pluma me da una clara evidencia de que Cupido hizo de las suyas-. Sonrió de forma macabra.

- ¿amor?

- exacto.

- ¡wow! ¡Esto vale oro!-. gritó la chica sonriendo.- esta información incluso nos podría salvar el cuello, Ren-. Lo miró de forma insinuante.- si sabemos cómo sacarle provecho.

- no entiendo tu alegría, Lia-. Replicó.- considerando lo que acaba de pasar, lo menos conveniente es amor y esas cursilerías ¿no ves que sin ese sentimiento él no la hubiera ayudado?

-jejeje, no, no, no; mi querido y estúpido aliado, no tienes idea de nada-. Agitó su cabello rojo como el fuego.- si ay amor, en cuanto tengamos a la chica tendremos la gloria ¿no lo ves? Es el cebo y la coartada perfecta, y… apuesto que al jefe no le gustara nada que su mocosa esté enamorada de Frost-. Río sombríamente.- Podemos alterar un poco la historia, agregar comentarios inteligentes y BOOM tendremos la eterna gratitud del jefe y podremos manejar a todos como si fueran pequeñas frotó las manos pensando en todo lo que haría.

-es un plan muy inteligente, Adalia-. La alabó en tono irónico.- pero ay un pequeño problema: nunca la podremos tener si ahí está el gran héroe Jack Frost para salvarla.

- entonces tendremos que dejar a Jack fuera del juego…por un tiempo-. Los dos intercambiaron miradas cómplices.- ¿Qué dices?

- estoy contigo… pero… ¿puedes explicarme como eso nos ayudara?-. preguntó, torpe.

- eres un hombre sin visión, Ren-. Meneó la cabeza con pena.- hasta me da pena que seas mi aliado-. Comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

- ¿Lia?... ¿A dónde vas?-. comenzó a perseguirla.

- no me hables.

Ooooo0ooooO

-bien, tenías razón, la nieve si lava la sangre-. Dijo Naty mirándose la pierna. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la rama de un pino, muy juntos a decir verdad.

- te lo dije-. Anunció glorioso..- solo no menciones la palabra.

- ¿Cuál?... ¿sangre?-. lo miró divertida.

-si, la escucho y tengo recuerdos feos-. Esa palabra le recordaba la perturbadora escena de Naty tirada en medio de nieve roja y con marcas de dientes por todos lados, esa imagen no era muy linda y de ninguna manera quería recordarla.

- Uuhh, suena feo-. Se estremeció.- ¿algo que ver con tu muerte, quizá?-. preguntó con un poco de horror, esperaba una respuesta negativa, de ninguna manera le agradaría recibir un si e imaginarse al albino muerto y bañado en ese liquido.

- ¡No! ¡para nada!-. lo negó entre risas.

-Ufff-. suspiró aliviada.- qué suerte.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que se trataba de eso?.

- bueno, es que, mis recuerdos feos son básicamente… de ese día ¿entiendes? explicó un poco nostálgica.

-oh, si entiendo-. Suspiró bajando la vista.- ¿y como fue?-. Preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué fue que?

-El día de tu… ya sabes "el día"-. Le explicó incomodo.

-Aaaah ¿quieres saber cómo fue que morí?-. alzó las cejas.

- pues si, yo….

-con confianza, pregunta lo que quieras, da igual-. Respondió, despreocupada, en fin, terminaría contándoselo tarde o temprano y mejor hacerlo ahora.

- bueno, eeeh ¿Cómo fue que moriste?-. se acercó más ella.

- De una forma fea… y algo perturbadora-. Respondió simple.- ¿y tu?

-no me respondiste, solo me dijiste algo obvio-. Protestó, estaba interesado y quería respuestas.

-sí, sucede que, yo también quiero saber como fue que moriste y… si quieres que te cuente cuéntame-. Le sonrió ampliamente, a ella también le daba gran curiosidad.

-eres muy chantajista- cruzó los brazos.

- yo prefiero el termino: extorsionadora-. Río un poco.- ¿y quieres que te diga, o no?-. sonrió de medio lado.

- si-. Suspiró.

- entonces comienza-. Se acercó más (si eso era posible, ya que estaba prácticamente sobre su regazo).

- ó pesadamente.- era un día de invierno, mi hermana y yo fuimos a patinar, pero creo que el hielo estaba demasiado delgado, se rompió debajo de mi hermana, yo la salve con…mi ahora cayado, pero en consecuencia yo me caí al lago y… no sé, no estoy seguro si me ahogue o me morí de hipotermia-. Finalizó en tono lúgubre, a pesar de que por fin sabía quien había sido y eso le alegraba, también le entristecía recordar todo aquello.

- lo lamento-. Naty le tomó una mano.- pero ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿no recuerdas que fue lo que pasó?-. preguntó extrañada, ella recordaba cada maldito detalle de su horrible muerte.

- no, yo nunca recordé nada, Tooth me dio mis recuerdos y ahí fue cuando me entere-. Le explicó un poco triste.

- oh, eso es raro-. Hizo un gesto de duda.- ¿te dio tus recuerdos?

- si, de hecho aun los ó el pequeño cilindros y se lo enseño.

- ¡wow! Nunca vi uno de estos en vivo y en directo-. Se veía contenta. Le emocionaba ver uno de esos cilindros. Giró el tubo y vio la imagen de Jack cuando era humano.- ¿eres tú?-. preguntó con pánico al ver el dibujo, Jack se parecía a horrores a alguien que ella conocía, oh bueno, conoció.

- si ¿Por qué lo dices así?-. preguntó sin entender el motivo del miedo en sus ojos.

- no, no, por nada jeje-. Mintió horriblemente y le devolvió el recuerdo bruscamente. Suspiró intentando calmarse y ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.- entonces… ¿salvaste a tu hermana? ó de tema.

-si, creo que fue por eso que me eligió-. Miró al cielo.

- apuesto a que la querías mucho… y que debes extrañ miró, sabía lo que se sentía.

-si, me gustaría poder verla de nuevo, aunque solo fuera una vez-. Bajó la vista.

-si, te entiendo-. Sonrió con melancolía.- yo siento lo mismo sobre mis hermanos-. Inconscientemente recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Jack. Él se sonrojo notoriamente, pero no la apartó.

- ¿tenías muchos hermanos?-. preguntó interesado

- si, siete-. Contestó nostálgica recargándose en el tronco del árbol.

- aaah siete… ¡siete!-. repitió asombrado y extrañado.

- oye, no me mires así, yo fui la hermana no la mamá ó las manos en señal de inocencia, Jack no tenía por qué estar sorprendido, ella tenía vecinos con más de 17 hijos ¿Qué era tan raro?.- era otra época, calmado.

-sí, lo siento-. Se disculpó avergonzado por su reacción.-valla, tenías muchos hermanos.

- si, todavía los recuerdo bien, todos con un año de diferencia, exepto por el bebe…eran como mis mejores ó con notable tristeza.

-si… oye, eso me recuerda que me ibas a contar como fue que moriste.

- ah si… nada se te escapa a ti-. Río falsamente

-no, comienza.

- okey. Bueno, fue hace cuatrocientos años-. Suspiró poniéndose cómoda.- yo solía vivir en una pequeño pueblo al sur de lo que ahora es el reino unido, comúnmente era tranquilo y pacífico, pero de pronto todo cambió. Los tiempos oscuros azotaron al país, las guerras brutales acababan de poco en poco con los pueblos, el mío no se salvó.

Fue una noche, yo estaba terminando de acostar a mis hermanos pequeños con ayuda de Isabel y Eleonor, mis otras hermanas un poco más mayores, de pronto escuchamos gritos, yo salí a ver qué pasaba, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaban atacando el pueblo, levante a mi madre, ella me dijo que tomara a mis hermanos y que nos fuéramos lo más pronto posible y que tratáramos de llegar al otro lado del rio. La obedecí, levante a todos y cargue a Candy, mi hermana bebe, salimos de la casa, algunos fueron a avisarle a los vecinos lo que pasaba, yo me metí a la casa de nuevo y tome el cuchillo de la comida. Salieron los que pudieron, los soldados mataron a muchas personas, a la mayoría las conocía pero yo no pude hacer nada.

Salimos corriendo a través del bosque, recuerdo que le pase a la bebe a mi… a un amigo y se la llevó, mientras yo ayudaba a mis hermanos pequeños y a otros niños de la aldea a moverse entre los árboles, yo siempre fui buena en eso. El punto es que los soldados nos vieron y prendieron fuego al bosque, ardió muy rápido a decir verdad. Mis hermanitos y yo intentábamos huir, cuando mi tosca falda se atoró en un tronco, los barbaros lo notaron y se acercaron a mi, mis hermanos no me abandonaron. Uno de ellos intentó agarrarme y yo le corte la mano con el cuchillo, también corte mi vestido. Pero la alegría no duro mucho tiempo, en ese momento un tronco en llamas calló sobre mi parte trasera; no me mato, pero me lastimó mucho-. Volvió a suspirar.- los soldados creyeron que morí al igual que los niños, y se alejaron de ahí. Recuerdo a mis hermanos llorar y gritar mi nombre y a mi gritándoles desesperada que corrieran, no me obedecían; les tuve que prometer que yo estaría bien y que los alcanzaría más tarde. Me creyeron y se alejaron, y yo solo me quede ahí, retorciéndome de dolor y rogándole a Dios que pudieran irse, era obvio que yo no iba a sobrevivir. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es la hermosa luna llena brillando sobre mi. Supongo que después de eso Moon me convirtió en esto que soy ahora-. Se señaló. Aun se ponía inmensamente triste al recordar todo eso, ni aun después de 4 siglos podía olvidarlo; las llamas, los gritos, las lágrimas y el inmenso dolor, todo seguía tan vivo en su mente como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. Pensar en eso le causaba un dolor agudo en el pecho, le llenaba los pulmones de nuevo con el toxico humo y las palabras de odio de sus hermanos pequeños diciéndose entre ellos que nunca la perdonarían por haberles mentido, por haber roto su promesa, retumbaban en su mente y la hacían odiarse a sí misma.

-Eeh, yo…-. Balbuceó el chico, mirando como las lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de la joven a su lado.

- te dije que era horrible-. Dijo con dureza, limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente; esas malditas gotas saladas no arreglarían nada, solo la hacían verse débil.- pero tú insististe.

-lo lamento. Digo, por haberte preguntado y eso-. Bajó la vista. Verla llorar lo hacía querer llorar también.

- no, no es tu culpa-. Replicó dándole un manotazo al aire. Se sentía tan tonta por haber hecho esa escenita por un simple recuerdo.- bien, creo que me siento mejor ¿Qué te parece si ya vamos por el hielo?-. le sonrió de medio lado.

-si, está bien-. Le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos bajaron del árbol.

Ooooo0oooo0

_En la guarida de Pitch:_

-Bien, revisemos los avances-. Les dijo Pitch sentándose en un trono, a sus secuaces.- Mara, dime lo que hiciste-. Le indicó a la mujer.

- cause daño-. Respondió la aludida.- la emplumada tiene un ala rota y el saltarín…-. Sonrió sombríamente.- solo digamos que no podrá moverse en un tiempo… en muy buen tiempo.

- se oye prometedor…-. Sonrió de manera comprensiva.- pero …¡yo no te dije que les hicieras daño!-. le gritó acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.- ¡tus ordenes eran claras! ¡solo tenías que inmovilizarlos!¡nada más! ¿¡que tonta no puede comprenderlo!?

- ¡pero señor, yo…!-. intentó disculparse.

- ¡calla, inútil! ó volviéndose a sentar en el trono.- si algo que odio son las excusas. Para atrás-. Apuntó a lo lejos. Mara obedeció, cabizbaja y con miedo.- ¡el siguiente!-. gritó al aire y la niña del grupo dio un paso al frente.

- esa soy el aburrimiento poniendo una mano en su cadera.

- Hola Audrey. Cuéntame tu progreso-. Cruzó los brazos, expectante.

- Ach. Yo corte las riendas del trineo, y cuando los idiotas lo usaron se descontroló y cayó en una grieta de hielo, siguen atascados todavía ¿le parece suficiente?-. dijo la niña con molestia.

- hiciste un mejor trabajo que tu compañera-. Le señaló.- pero, olvidaste un pequeño detallito… ¡Sadman puede volar!-. intentó intimidarla gritándole fuertemente.

- ¿y?-. preguntó desafiante.

- otra tonta-. Murmuró para si mismo.- ¡que si el hombrecito vuela, estupida, va a poder sacar a su compañero de ahí!

- ups, lo siento taaaaanto-. Se disculpó con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba de ahí.

- Niña, tu incompetencia nos costara caro-. Le dijo enojado, con un ligero toque de pánico en su voz..

- sí, si, te suplicó que me perdones la vida-. Le contestó haciendo un falso ademan de miedo.

-no me supliques a mí, la princesa es quien decide las sentencias-. Señaló una pared totalmente en sombras .Los aliados se miraron entre ellos, aterrados

-no me da miedo esa tipa-. Cruzó los brazos continuando con su indolente actitud.

- ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?-. le preguntó con burla. Ella rodó los ojos- dime que no le temes y te puedes ir.-. Audrey calló y bajó la vista.- Eso pensé. Todos estamos aquí por la misma razón ¿o tu quieres vértelas sola con Darkness?-. Se paró volviendo a apuntar a la pared.

- ¡No!-. Contestó con miedo haciéndose para atrás.- ¡no por favor!…yo lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad ¡no lo volveré a arruinar! -. Repitió escondiéndose detrás de Mara e hincándose en el suelo. -¡lo prometo!

-Así está mejor-. Sonrió complacido.- ¡los siguientes!-. Gritó. Los aludidos dieron un paso al frente, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de sudor frio les bajaban por su sien.

-somos…-. Comenzó el chico castaño.

-nosotros-. Termino la pelirroja.

-muy valientes-. Comentó el hombre del saco, divertido por la actitud de sus secuaces.-bien, a ustedes dos les di el trabajo más importante de todos:-. Pausa dramática.- traer a mi tesoro a casa- su voz sonó fuerte y resonadora. Ren tragó saliva.

- lo sabemos-. Respondió Adalia, armándose de valor.

- muy bien ¿Dónde está? ó para todos lados.- yo no la ó el ceño.

- si, sobre eso…-. Las palabras la abandonaron. Pitch sintió arder su furia ¿ni siquiera eso podían hacer? Patéticos y estúpidos aliados que se había conseguido, lo único bueno que tenían eran ser opuestos de los guardianes, fuera de eso solo eran unos espíritus idiotas y mediocres, como la gran mayoría que habita en este mundo.

-¡no la trajeron!-. les reclamó levantándose de su trono y acercándose a ellos amenazadoramente.

_¡RETIRADA!_Fue lo que pensaron los dos jóvenes al ver como su jefe se acercaba a ellos con toda la intención de matarlos. Salieron corriendo-volando.

-¡vuelvan acá, perros sarnosos!-. Pitch empezó a perseguirlos por toda la guarida.

-no gracias ¡me gusta vivir!-. respondió la pelirroja huyendo a toda prisa.

- ¡a mi también! Aun no estoy el chico intentando escapar también. Las otras dos solo se limitaron a mirar.

- ¡cuando los alcance verán que…!.

_Deténganse imbéciles._

Una voz femenina resonó por la guarida. Todos los presentes dejaron lo que hacía y se reunieron en una línea, hincándose frente a la pared bañada en sombras.

-Su alteza-. Dijeron juntos al unisonó, todos estaban bañados en pánico.

_¡no me vengan con eso, ratas mugrientas! ¿Dónde está Seraphina?... ¿¡es que no pueden hacer nada bien?!_

Las paredes retumbaron amenazadoramente.

-Princesa, ellos fueron los que…-. Pitch apenas pudo articular una palabra.

_¡silencio, Kosmotis! Tu boca no arreglará este problema._

_-_si, princesa-. Cerró la boca.

_Mis queridos y estúpidos esclavos, me siento decepcionada. Ustedes saben que ella es la pieza central de mi juego y ¿con que me encuentro? Con que no la pudieron traer… ¡PERO QUE TAN DIFICIL PUEDE SER ENCONTRAR A UNA NIÑA!_

La guarida empezó a agitarse, como si se tratara de un derrumbe.

-¡piedad!-. Gritó Mara tirándose al suelo.- mi gran señora, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que ellos fallaran.

- no nos castigue por su apoyó Audrey.

- exacto, el error fue de ellos-. Los señaló el coco.

_Todos son unas ratas oscuras y traicioneras, ni siquiera pueden apoyarse ustedes mismos, que tristeza. No esperaba menos de estos mediocres que tuvieron la suerte de ser acogidos por mi._

Sombras amenazadoras se acercaron a los aliados, que gritaron de susto y se abrazaron temerosos

_Pero tu, Kosmotis Pitchinir, eres el más experimentado, te eh dado cientos de oportunidades y ¿Cómo me pagas? Arruinándolo cada vez peor ¿o ya olvidaste lo ultimo? Fuiste consumido por tu propio miedo, eso fue un duro golpe en la oscuridad y todo el mundo nos catalogo como idiotas ¿te sientes orgulloso, Pitch?_

-no-. Respondió firme.

_Y ahora me sales con esto ¡Es tu hija, no la de ellos! Tu debiste ir en persona a traerla en vez de enviar a estos ***** por ella._

-lo sé ó avergonzado.

-con todo respeto, su majestad-. Se aventuró a decir Adalia.- Ren y yo tenemos un plan, un plan que hará a los guardianes retorcerse de dolor y a Seraphina la mejor guerrera de la oscuridad.

_Los escucho._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Capitulo 7 al fin actualizo, me tardé un montón pero fue por que… no tengo una excusa ¡solo perdí la inspiración! Me bloquee horrible, horriblisimo, las palabras no se querían escribir ¡era como si de pronto me pusiera a resolver problemas de matemáticas! Pero en fin, no estoy aquí para contarles sobre mi bloqueo descumunal, si no para agradecer a:**

_Rivera92: que bueno que te guste ¡yo amo el tuyo! Y también adoro a tu personaje ¿has pensado abrir una pagina sobre tu fic y sus personajes? Se que muchos la verán, yo lo haría._

_I-wish-a-winter__: ¡es genial que te guste! Si, se la quito pero eso no quiere decir que no la vuelva a usar…cof… dije mucho, en fin, ya viste por qué no sabía pelear. La pobrecita, con el orgullo todo aplastado siendo la damisela en apuros. Y si, cuando casi mató a Pitch usó sus poderes, es muy tramposa ella; pero shi, ama su equilibrio y nunca lo rompe ¡im sorry!. Un beso a ti, mil gracias por comentar one kiss for you (ignora mi pésimo ingles)_

_Anónimo: ya viste por que no sabe ¿Qué? No es su culpa no haber tenido grandes peleas y no usa sus poderes por su adorado equilibrio, ya lo dije. GRACIAS por tu rewiev un beso._

_Nerea infante: ¡alguien nuevo! ¡alguien nuevo! ¡yes! (igonra eso) shi, muy lindo nombre, violeta es lindo, pero es tarde para cambiarlo ¡ya estoy en el cap 7 amiga! No puedo dar marcha atrás. Ya continue y Jack no es en si pervertido, solo algo malpensado (y de pensamientos raros), en fin, tienes que tener en cuenta que también es un adolescente ¡mar de hormonas! Yo lo comprendo. En fin, no tengo palabras para agradecerte que expresaras tu opinión. Un beso psicológico._

_Anónimo: un mito de mitología… ¡Es divertido! Me gusta, me imagino a una persona muy sabía o algo así que sepa todo sobre todo, me agrada enserio, lo podre pero ten paacieenciaaa que mi fic no va muy rápido (culpen a mi cerebro) adiós tanks por comentar, un abrazo psicologico para ti._

_Frost35: holaaa, si ya viste lo que pasó y que ella lo ayudó, disque pues la rescatada resultó ser ella (como da vueltas la vida) mis pobres guardianes, todos en alguna parte del mundo, solitos y sufriendo ¡como me odio a mi misma! Okey fuera drama ¡gracias por tu rewieb! Un beso :*_

_Dana: ¡alguien nuevo!¡genial! me gusta que te guste, perdón por lo de pervertido ¡no me resistí! :c perdón, tengo un humor muy negro ¡pero que bueno que te guste de todos modos! Un gran beso para ti muaaaa._

_Dana frost: (creo que es la misma persona de arriba, pero lo conteste separado)¡SIII SOY UN SERHUMANO DESPRECIABLE POR ESO! (lloró muy sentida) pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por continuar, pero la inspiración me abandona y los cap incompletos mueren en mi compu y cuando me inspiro estoy castigada ¡horrible mundo!...(me controlo) Pero tengo intenciones de seguir con todas mis historias ¡y ya ves que no te decepcione por esto! Un beso._

_Johana Gonzales: ¡otro nuevo! ¡yei! Se te amodora, me encanta que te guste el cuento- novela ¡gracias! Y si te tomare en cuenta, de hecho ya tenía algo parecido en mente…cof,cof spoiler, mejor me callo. ¡si! Yo se que Jack es adorable, lo amo por eso ¿Dónde consigue Dreamworks a sus artistas? ¿Pero por que lo tuvieron que hacer tan inhumanamente sexi? ¿por queeeee? Es que es tan violable y… ¡ese no es el tema! En fin me voy ¡gracias por el rewieb y la sugerencia! Un beso para ti muaaaa. Y por cierto ¡JACK FROST ES MÍOOOOOOOOOOO!._

**Gracias a todos por sus rewievs son tan dulces como la nutella, al igual los de los follows y favorites ¡los amodoro! Y también a todo aquel que se tome la molestia de leer mi pequeña (y no muy buena) historia ¡gracias! Yo hago esto por que si no lo agradeciera me sentiría como la persona que no da nada en navidad y tiene cientos de regalos así que ¡gracias muchas! (yo se lo que escribi)**

**Por fa, si tienes una sugerencia, duda, comentario ,critica, insulto o cualquier cosa (menos demandas si eres de Dreamworks) no dudes en dejar un rewiev :D**

**Atte: Mizzy Frost. Byeeeeee! Un beso psicológico a todos. Muaaa!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.Capitulo 8:**

**.**

**.**

-entonces ¿este es el lago mágico? ó Naty asomándose al pequeño cuerpo de agua.

-yo supongo ¿Por qué otro motivo habría sombras por aquí? ó parándose junto a ella.

-Umm, buen punto-. Asintió sonriendo e hincándose frente a la laguna.- vaya, es como un espejo-. Comentó mirando su reflejo en el hielo para después tocarlo delicadamente con la punta del dedo.- si, este es, no se derrite.

-grandioso-. Se recargó en su cayado y miró a Naty.- será mejor que te hagas para atrás, esto requerirá un toque frio-. Le dijo riendo y la chica verde obedeció, lo que menos quería en ese momento era más frio del que ya había, podría jurar que todo su parte inferior estaba congelaba.

-tárdate-. Le respondió hincándose en la nieve unos metros más para atrás.- y atrévete a molestarme y haré que lo próximo congelado sea tu cerebro!-. Le advirtió un poco amenazante.- diviértete-. Continúo más calmada peinando su cabello.

- Eso haré río un poco y se dedicó a partir el hielo con ayuda de su cayado. Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba a punto de terminar escuchó unas risas femeninas detrás de él . Se volteó y pudo ver como madre naturaleza lanzaba, divertida, nieve al cielo y reía.- ¿Naty?-. la llamó y ella paró de forma casi instantánea.

-emm… ¿si? miró un poco avergonzada, soltando el manto blanco.

-je je ¿Qué haces? preguntó mientras reía, enternecido, era como ver a una niña pequeña que sale por primera vez a ver la nieve en una tarde de invierno.

-yo…eeeh… nada. Examinaba esta cosa-. Miró la nieve de nuevo en la palma de su mano.- está bien, muy buen trabajo jeje-. Subió los pulgares, apenada, era embarazoso que la hubiera descubierto apreciando esa cosa que nunca pudo ver bien en sus 400 años de vida.

- jugabas con ella ¿no?-. interrogó alzando una ceja, divertido, mientras se recargaba en su cayado.

- tal vez…-. Contestó un poco roja, Jack elevó aún más su ceja.- bueno, okey, si jugaba con ella-. Admitió a regañadientes mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, avergonzada. Jack se volvió a reír.- ¡hey, no te burles! Entiéndeme, no la eh visto bien en más de 4 siglos, es natural que quiera jugar con ella-. Protestó cruzando los brazos, indignada.

- cierto, muy cierto-. Admitió sentándose junto a ella.- y… ¿te gusta? preguntó esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-pues… ¿te vas a burlar de mí si te digo?-. dijo con cautela. Jack negó, sonriendo.-en ese caso… ¡es grandiosa! -. Sonrió volviendo a verla.- es genial, es densa como al arena, mojada, puedes darle forma y si te la comes no solo te quita el hambre ¡también la sed!-.- continúo entusiasmada.- no sé cómo pude olvidar lo genial que era, que tonta.

-totalmente de acuerdo contigo-. Dijo Jack, ganándose un puñetazo en el pecho por parte de Naty.- jaja, tranquila-. La apartó sonriendo.- es bueno que te guste… y raro, creí que el frio no iba contigo-. Cruzó los brazos.

- no va, pero ya que estoy aquí, en un lugar tan frio como un congelador y con la persona más helada del mundo, pues… ay que verle el lado bueno ¿no?-. comentó encogiéndose de hombros para después abrazarse a sí misma, buscando darse más calor de alguna forma.- es irónico que esto me pase a mí.

-¿verdad? No entiendo porque los guardianes insisten tanto en ponernos juntos… tal vez te odien y están intentando congelarte-. Resolvió entre risas. Naty lo empujo levemente.

- ja- ja, muy divertido-. Dijo dándole una mirada de severidad.

-Uhh tranquila, solo es una suposición encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a flotar de cabeza por encima de madre naturaleza.-a ver… tal vez crean que te hace falta divertirte.

- a mí no me hace falta divertirme-. Protestó tapándole la cara a Jack y apartándosela, la cual prácticamente estaba sobra la suya.- y aunque me hiciera falta ¿Qué tienes que ver tu?-. se puso de pie, retándolo.

-tal vez no lo sepas, linda, pero soy el guardián de la diversión-. Le explicó con orgullo, dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

-uy, válgame, no lo sabía-. Fingió estar apenada. Jack frunció el ceño.- ya, calmado, solo jugaba, claro que sé que eres el guardián de la diversión y la alegría, todos lo saben-. Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- ¿todos? ¿De qué hablas?

- quizá no lo sepas, pero eres famosísimo-. Le explicó dando un suspiro y comenzando a avanzar.- todos los espíritus te conocen y… uff, deberías ver cuantas inmortales están perdidamente enamoradas de ti y saben todo sobre todo de tu vida, es comento, burlona.

- ¿enserio?-. Preguntó incrédulo y un poco sonrojado. Naty asintió.- vaya, que cosas… ¿de verdad soy tan popular?

-más de lo que deberías-. Respondió en un suspiro.- todo el mundo, absolutamente todo, sabe de ti y de como venciste a Pitch y lo de tu relación con Amanda y bla bla bla-. Rodó los ojos.

- un segundo… ¿mi relación con quién?-. Preguntó, aterrado, casi yéndose de espaldas.

- Amanda Love-. Respondió obvia, Jack esbozó una mueca de confusión.- ya sabes, la hermana de Cupido-. Intentó pero Jack solo le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.- la presidenta de tu club de fans… tu supuesta ó decirle.

- ¿¡mi que!? Pero ni siquiera sé quién es esa-. Replicó enojado. Naty rompió en carcajadas.

-jajaja wow, pero como da vueltas la vida-. Dijo intentado calar sus risas.- entonces ¿no sabes nada de nada?

- lo único que sé es que de la nada soy una celebridad y tengo… tengo… iaag, se me revuelve el estómago-. Dijo asqueado, fingiendo que vomitaba.

-jaja, tranquilo, deberías estar contento, digo, casi me alcanzas en popularidad y yo soy Madre Naturaleza, vencerme en mi propio juego no es fácil-. Cruzó los brazos, con aire de superioridad.

- ¿tu juego?-. preguntó con parsimonia.- no eres "tan" conocida, solo algo…

- ¿súper popular y admirada? Lo sé-. Dijo sonriendo.

- presumida-. Murmuró Jack cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada. Entonces, un club de fans ¿Eh?-. le preguntó acercándose más a ella.

- Sí, dan pena; tal vez sea por el hecho de que el espíritu de la desesperación está allí pero….

-¿Y tu formas parte de él?-. Preguntó Burlón.

-¿Qué?

-ya sabes-. Le contestó sonriendo. Naty se sonrojo y abrió la boca para protestar.- no lo niegues, sí yo sé bien que me amas, hippie-. La calló sonriéndole coquetamente. Naty frunció el ceño.

- Ay, ay. En tus sueños-. Dijo molesta, apartándolo de un empujón.

- Dirás, en los tuyos-. Le volvió a sonreír, está ves engreídamente y se volteó, dejando a la otra con el insulto en la boca. Madre Naturaleza negó con la cabeza, y , en un arranque de furia se inclinó tomando un puñado de nieve, le dio forma y se lo lanzó al chico con tanta fuerza como su brazo pudo dar, que no era poca.

Jack sintió el fuerte impacto de una bola nieve en su nuca. Se llevó una mano a la parte afectada, limpiándose la nieve, incrédulo. No se le metía en la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar. Se dio vuelta lentamente, con una mueca de entremezcla de asombro y enojo, vio a su enfadada atacante, que mantenía una posición en guardia, con una bola de nieve en la mano derecha, preparada para atacar en cualquier segundo si era necesario.

-¿Tú acabas de lanzarme una….?-. le preguntó lentamente y con cautela, sin embargo no pudo acabar.

- ¡Pregúntaselo a tu cara!-. Le interrumpió, furiosa, mientras le lanzaba la otra bola que fue a parar en la cara del chico, justo como había predicho. Jack se volvió a limpiar la nieve de la cara y la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, amenazándola con esos profundos ojos azules, era una imagen en verdad impactante.

- suficiente, esto es guerra-. Le dijo riendo, cambiando drásticamente su actitud dura por la de ese chico inmaduro y gracioso que siempre fue. Con ayuda de su cayado creo un monte de bolas de nieve realmente impresionante; le echó una mirada a su contrincante que solo observaba todo con la boca abierta, intentando decidir si en verdad sería tan estúpida como para entrar en una guerra de nieve con el espíritu del invierno.- ¿asustada?

- c-claro que no-. Contestó audaz, aunque con voz quebrada.- cuando quieras, refrigerador parlante-. Dijo burlona colocándose en posición esquiva, lista para huir a toda prisa de los proyectiles helados.

- muy riendo, lanzándole la primera bola, la cual Naty esquivó con facilidad.- ¿Qué? Yo nunca fallo-. Dijo para si mismo al par que le lanzaba otra, y otra y otra más, pero todas tenían el mismo destino: caer al suelo, sin siquiera dignarse a rozar el cuerpo de la chica.- ¿pero qué clase de persona eres tú?-. le preguntó asombrado intentando darle.

- Una que puede vencer al espíritu del invierno en su propio juego ó riendo mientras se agachaba para desviar la bola que iba dirigida a su frente.

- no vas a vencerme, voy a darte y muy duro-. La amenazó entre risas lanzándole otro proyectil.

- seguro que sarcástica dando un brinco, evitando otro ataque.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes pelear pero evitas las bolas tan bien?-. Interrogó impresionado.

- Como te eh dicho, soy experta en evadirme, y no tienes idea de cuantos inmortales han intentado atraparme con redes, así que esto es un juego de niños, literalmente.

-¿atraparte? ¿Cómo a un animal?

- Irónico ¿cierto?

- bastante… ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

- ¿mi cuello?-. Dudó bajando la guardia, intentando concentrarse en ver cualquier cosa. Una bola de nieve se impactó justo en su cara.

-¡Ja! Lo logre-. Canturreó Jack, victorioso mientras se daba un mortal en el aire. Naty subió la vista, con una mirada de muerte pura; Jack se inmutó un poco al verla así hasta que las chispas azules aparecieron en su cara cambiando se expresión de "muérete" a una de dicha infantil.

- que tramposo, eso no vale reclamó riendo empezando a lanzarle más bolas de nieve.

Duraron un rato así, jugando a las guerrillas, si bien Naty no podía jactarse de buena contrincante, tampoco era tan mala, aunque tuviera una horrible puntería Jack tuvo que valerse de sus poderes para poder vencerla un par de ocasiones. Jack le lanzó tres bolas de nieve juntas con su cayado y la hippie no tuvo más remedio que irse de espaldas por el impacto. Se sentó en el suelo, riendo.

-Uy ¿estás bien?-. preguntó Jack acercándose a ella y extendiéndole una mano, preocupado, tal ves se había pasado con eso último.

- jaja claro que si-. Le respondió despreocupado, aceptando su ayuda.- eso fue divertido-. Comentó sonriéndole dulcemente.

- gracias-. Dijo un poco sonrojado.- wow, si que te cambian esas chispas-. Pensó en voz alta, maravillado por como sus poderes cambiaron a Naty de ser una futura asesina a la linda y agradable chica que ahora le sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿chispas? ¿Qué chispas?

- No, nada-. Contestó nervioso.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas del invierno, ahora?-. le preguntó acercándosele más.

- Creo que es muy… ruido alto y sonoro se escapó del estómago de Naty, Está se sonrojó notoriamente.- silencio, luego te daré de comer-. Le murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Jack lo escuchara, al hacerlo se empezó a reír.

- tienes hambre ¿no?-. le preguntó dándole una mirada de arriba abajo.

- no, yo solo… ¡Siiii! Estoy que me muero-. Admitió sollozando fingidamente.- necesito comida ó dándose golpecitos en el estómago haciendo a Jack reír.

- de acuerdo, ay que ir a comer-. Le dijo tomándole una mano y empezando a caminar en dirección a las luces de la ciudad recién encendidas, pues ya empezaba a oscurecer.

- ¿en dónde? Yo no eh visto ningún árbol frutal o huerto por aquí-. Replicó mirando para todos lados.

-¿solo comes ese tipo de cosas?-. Preguntó extrañado mirándola.

-la mayor parte del tiempo… no es que necesite comer, pero es una costumbre de mortal de la nunca pude deshacerme-. Admitió sonrojada.

- Si, yo tampoco. Pero si solo comes verduras y frutas de campo te encantara a donde iremos-. Le dijo entusiasmado empezando a volar, aún sin soltarla de la mano.

Ooooo0ooooO

-¡Oh si! ¡aja, aja, aja, aja! ¡ lo logre! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡al fin, al fin, al fin! ¡Yes!-. Cupido canturreaba una canción mientras saltaba, victorioso, en la rama de un árbol.

- Sí, luego de 50 años-. Le recordó una chica rubia de ojos verde-rosas, muy parecida a cupido y con una par de enormes alas blancas, y vestida con una toga griega, mientras negaba la cabeza con pena.

-Shh, Amanda, déjame reprendió un poco enfadado.- lo importante es el destino, no el viaje.

- creí que el dicho era: lo importante es el viaje no el destino-. Le recordó, cruzando los brazos, enojada.

- cállate, yo digo así-. Comentó fastidiado asomándose por entre las ramas del pino, mirando a sus dos víctimas.- Oh, pero como me amo a mi mismo, soy tan perfecto en lo que hago-. Dijo conmovido dando brinquitos.

- Y luego te preguntas porque Tooth no te Amanda en tono irónico sacudiendo sus alas.

- Calla, eso aún está por verse, Amy-. Dijo Cupido frunciendo el ceño.- además solo estás molesta de que Jack no se haya enamorado de ti-. Dijo riendo y Amy cruzó los brazos formando un puchero.

- ¡no es justo! Yo lo vi primero, regla de chicas-. Protestó enojada.- y Naty y Jack no hacen buena pareja, no señor. Quedo mejor yoooo! Voy a cortarle la cabeza a esa hippie-. Gritó furiosa. Pitt colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana, intentando calmarla.

-Ya, tranquila, esto era lo tenía que pasar….

- ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ellos ya tuvieron su momento especial cuando vivían; Jack estaba enamorado y Naty se iba a casar ¡esto no es más que puro capricho tuyo, pequeño ángel maricón! picó el pecho a su hermano mientras le reclamaba, amenazándole.

- Sin insultos ¿quieres?-. la apartó molesto.- tu y yo igual, pero eso no nos quita el derecho de vivir el amor ahora-. Le recordó, calmado mientras la volvía a sentar en la rama.

-¡Si! Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ¡Tu! Que tú me hayas roto el corazón ¡se supone que eres mi hermano! ¡No de ella!-. Señaló a la distancia, muy enojada.

-Amy, eres mi hermana y te amo, pero las cosas son como son, ay personas que deben estar juntas y otras no; y siento decírtelo pero tú y Frost no quedan bien, lo siento mucho-. Le explicó sobándole la espalda, intentando ser comprensivo.

- eso está por verse….

- No intentes nada raro, Amanda-. Le advirtió de forma seca.- Sabes que pueden ocurrir calamidades.

- No me importa, esto es tu culpa-. Le señaló entre rabiosa y triste.- ¡tu iniciaste todo esto para empezar, tu me flechaste!.

-¿Quién? ¿yo? ¡claro que no! yo no tengo la culpa de que fueras tan tonta como para sentarte en una flecha perdida, sabes que las flechas pérdidas son las arruina vidas, pero ahí vas tu queriendo comprobarlo….

- ¡no me lo eches en cara! Ya me siento bastante mal. Y si más no recuerdo tú también eres víctima de una de esas flechas ¿O me dirás que lo de Tooth fue intencional?

- ¡Eso es diferente!

- es completamente igual!

- Ya-. La calmó un poco.- si, de acuerdo yo también fui un estúpido y me fleché yo solito por accidente, lo admito. Pero yo nunca eh hecho trampa en este juego y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas-. Miró a su hermana a los ojos y ella volteó la vista.- Vamos Amy, sé que te alegrara.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- yo sé que amas tu trabajo sea con quien sea ¿por qué no vas allá y haces lo tuyo?-. señaló la distancia. Amanda se enjuagó las lágrimas y sonrió.

-de acuerdo.

Ooooo0ooooO

-mm como amo está cosa ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ó Naty mientras sorbía el líquido oscuro, dulce y cálido de un vaso desechable.

-chocolate caliente, yo rara vez lo bebo pero Norte siempre me lo explicó dándole un sorbo al suyo. En si la bebida no era suya, Jack se la había robado a una pareja de por ahí.

- Es genial, siento como si se derritiera en boca y me calentara por dentro, es maravilloso-. Comentó extasiada bebiéndolo más, no se lo había dicho pero enserio necesitaba entrar en calor de lo contrario en poco tiempo se convertirían en estatua de hielo, por lo menos ese chocolate la había calentado un poco.

- Si ¿Qué no lo habías probado antes? preguntó desconcertado mientras la miraba.

-No, rara vez robo este tipo de cosas y tampoco las necesito en clima cálido, por supuesto-. Dijo obvia con una risita, atragantándose con la bebida.

-Oh, claro-. Contestó sintiéndose como un tonto, debió haberlo pensado.- lo lamento, es que a veces mi cerebro no puede hablar con mi boca, ups.

- me eh dado cuenta, no te preocupes-. Le dijo riendo empujándolo suavemente a un lado. Volvió a llevarse el vaso a la boca dando un buen trago.- ¿y bueno? ¿Qué no estabas muy preocupado por lo del hielo y todo eso? Creo que ya deberíamos volver al polo.

- ¿Qué?... No ¿para qué? De cualquier forma nos van a regañar, mejor lo retrasamos un rato má dijo rápido inventándose una excusa. Naty lo señaló con el dedo sonriendo.

-que buena idea-. Dijo asintiendo soltando una pequeña risa.- cof cof, me ó a toser fuertemente haciendo a Jack reír.- ¡oye no te burles que casi me muero!-. le dio un golpe en el abdomen.

-pero si ya estás muerta-. Repuso sonriendo.

- no por eso tienes que recordármelo, Frost-. Le dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.- aún me siento viva… por ahora.

- ¿Cómo que por ahora?

- bueno pues… llega un momento en la vida de todo espíritu en el que se da cuenta de que ya no es una persona y bueno, se olvidan de quienes fueron y de que también tienen una vida y es allí cuando se dedican totalmente a su trabajo-. Le explicó un poco melancólica.-… creo que aún me quedan otros 500 años antes de aceptarlo, considerando la edad en la que morí….

- ¿tiene que ver la edad?-. Preguntó interesado.

-Oh sí, mucho y también el nivel de madurez, es por eso que los guardianes y los espíritus más importantes son grandes y sabios-. Dijo mirando al cielo, el sol ya se había puesto.

- wow, eso no lo sabía… me preguntó cuánto me quedara a mi…-. Pensó en voz alta, con actitud soñadora.

-¿a ti? Ufff, a ti te quedan otros 4000 años, mínimo, considerando tu grado de madurez….

- Hey…¿me estás llamando inmaduro?-. Dijo fingiéndose ofendido, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Éste… ¿enserio quieres que te conteste? dijo entre risas.

- Oh, que cruel-. Dijo agachando la cabeza, como si el comentario lo hubiera golpeado.- te pasaste, ese fue un golpe demasiado bajo, hizo el sentido haciendo reír más a la madre naturaleza.

-jajaja, lo disculpó intentando callar sus risas.- vaya, pero que frio hace brrr-. Dijo abrazándose a sí misma, tiritado.

- sii ¿Por qué será?-. Preguntó Jack en tono irónico.

- basta, ya se que no fue un comentario inteligente-. Dijo dando un bufido. Jack río.- no te burles de mi, feo, es que no puedo pensar bien con media cabeza congelada-. Soltó cruzando los brazos.

-pues supongo que nadie-. Dijo entre risas.- oye y hablando de cosas, ay una duda que me come vivo desde que te conozco.

-dime-. Respondió viéndolo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan sensible al frio? Digo, se supone que contienes todas las estaciones y bueno…-. Dejó la frase al aire, inseguro.

- Si, bueno, es algo que yo también me lo pregunte por mucho tiempo-. Confesó acariciándose un mechón de cabello.- pero te lo diré, al parecer la Luna no me tenía mucha confianza, temía que yo, al ser omnipotente, poseedora de todas las cosas vivientes y situaciones del mundo, me revelara contra ella y me uniera al lado oscuro, porque si lo hiciera sería invencible y poderosa, pero eso no puede ser, así que para mantenerme al margen me dejó una debilidad: el invierno. Con eso se aseguró de que nunca me pasara de lista, si tan siquiera un día me pasara por la cabeza revelarme contra él o Gea, me convertiría en una estatua de hielo lo que queda de la eternidad-. Le explicó mirando al horizonte.- así que, en resumen, me hizo débil al frio para que nunca olvidara quien es el jefe.

- Oh, vaya, Moon puede ser cruel-. Murmuró Jack asombrado, mientras una pequeña parte de su cabeza se preguntaba las razones de MiM para dudar de ella.- y a propósito ¿Quién es Gea?-. le preguntó curioso.

- ¿No lo sabes?-. le dijo incrédula. Jack negó con la cabeza.- Cielos, no tienes idea de nada. Gea es la madre ó con una actitud ceremoniosa.

- ¿Qué esa no eras tu?-. dijo confundido.

- No, no, no. Yo soy madre Naturaleza, es distinto.

- yo no notó la ó cruzando los brazos.

- Es una enorme diferencia-. Le dijo mirando el cielo que empezaba a salpicarse de estrellas.- Yo soy la Naturaleza, las cosas vivientes y la dueña de las estaciones, también la guardiana de Gea. Ella lo es todo, el suelo que pisamos, el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas; La gran madre tierra, la que nos dio la vida, cada onda del mundo, esa voz que te llama para que hagas tu trabajo en los espíritus de las estaciones… es ella-. Le explicó mirando el blanco paisaje.

- Oh, no lo sabía, siempre creí que esa voz eras tu… un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, toda la gente tiende a confundirnos; de hecho somos parecidas, aunque ella es algo más surrealista y metafórica, mientras que yo soy la personificación de ambas, la que se encarga de protegerla, y ella me protege a mí-. Continúo hablando mientras miraba con nostalgia los árboles del parque al otro lado de la carretera; no quería admitirlo pero Gea y Moon era lo más parecido que tenía una familia, a diferencia de muchos espíritus que los miraban como los jefes.

- Cielos, no tenía ni idea. Una pregunta, Naty, si dependes tanto de Gea ¿Por qué la Luna duda sobre que quieras traicionarla?

- No lo sé… supongo que porque sabe que yo la controlo… si quisiera podría hacer un continente con mi rostro, oh hacer emerger la Atlántida, o cientos de tonterías más, cosas que no tengo permitido hacer… así que supongo que le preocupa que un día me pegue la loquera y decida alzarme sobre el mundo mortal e inmortal, hacerme la dictadora más fuerte de la historia y gobernar para siempre… por que podría hacerlo, si quisiera. Pero eso es imposible, jamás lo haría, va contra mí naturaleza. ó dando más sorbitos a su caliente bebida.

- wow, debe ser genial tener tanto poder-. Dijo en tono soñador mientras se frotaba la barbilla.- lo que yo haría si fuera capaz de hacer todo eso…-. Comentó pensativo.- creo que haría mi propia isla congelada y la llamaría Jacklandis-. Pensó en voz alta. Naty se río fuertemente. El chico se sonrojó.

- justo por eso es que no le dan este cargo a cualquiera, ya me imagino el pedazo de hielo con tu entre risas.

- Shh, no te burles-. Dijo cruzando los brazos.- La verdad es que me gustaría saber que se siente ser tan poderoso, como tu o Moon, por ahora solo soy el portador del invierno, no es un cargo muy cool que digamos…. ó la vista.

- Vamos, es muy importante-. Intentó hacerlo sentir mejor.- sin el invierno el equilibrio se perdería…-. Paró al notar que Jack no conocía la importancia de este.- y también eres un guardián, yo daría todo por ser vista por los niños, tienes suerte.

-si, es verdad soy muy afortunado-. Dijo en tono arrogante. Naty rodó los ojos.- y también lindo y encantador y….

-¿un gran hablador?-. le cortó en tono cómico. Jack le empujó la cabeza a un lado suavemente.

- graciosa, muy graciosa-. Habló sarcástico, cruzando los brazos.

-Uy, aguas con el delicado-. Dijo fingiendo vergüenza. Jack la miró alzando una ceja.- ya bueno-. Dijo alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.- Umm, pero que bonita noche, Islandia es genial debería visitarla más a menudo… claro, si no hiciera tanto frio, es una pena ya que muchos lugares lindos son tan helados… ó viendo todo el lugar.

- Pues podrías hacerlo, podrías visitarlos-. Dijo Jack en tono vacilante.- digo, ya que sabes que puedes usar suéter no veo el gran problema con el ó sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, esperando que eso no haya sonado como algo más que un comentario.

- Si ay gran problema, no puedo usar está ropa siempre, además que no estaría bien visto que en lugar de hacer mi trabajo me pusiera a turistear por aquí y por allá, por mucho que me gustaría-. Dio un largo suspiro.- debo admitir que extrañare la nieve, me recordó cuando aún era humana y solía juagar con mi familia en los días de invierno-. Bajó la vista, era increíble lo mucho que ese día tan frio y sádico le traía tantos lindos recuerdos.

- ¿la extrañaras? preguntó sin entender.- quieres decir ¿Qué no volverás a verla?-. se negaba a creer que a eso se refiriera.

Naty bajó la vista, observando el manto blanco sobre el suelo.

revolviéndose el cabello.- después que esto termine volveré a hacer mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para andar como una niña danto tumbos y jugando con cosas como está; en definitivo, cuando logremos acabar con Pitch tendré que recuperar el tiempo perdido, lo que me deja con mi agenda ocupada de aquí al 2100, además que sería extraño y para nada bueno-.río un poco, con sorna.- sería como tu visitando el ecuador.

-me gustaría visitar el ecuador-. Repuso con algo de enojo.- claro, si pudiera llevar un poco de frio para allá….

-cosa que es imposible-. Le cortó con un tono de enfado.- el frio y el calor no van juntos-. Dijo en tono de reprimenda.

- Podrían-. Replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no pueden, está mal, va contra todas las leyes ó subiendo, inconscientemente, el tono de su voz.

- Las tontas leyes naturales… entre dientes.

Madre Naturaleza se colocó en frente de Jack, cortándole el paso. Cruzó los brazos.

-Esas "tontas" leyes son los que nos mantienen vivos, a nosotros, los humanos y al equilibrio-. Le dijo enojada.

- Ah! El equilibrio-. Dijo en tono de fastidio.-¡ esa cosa solo ah servido para estropear todo!-. Desvió la mirada.

-¡esa cosa es lo que nos mantiene con vida!-. Le gritó molesta.- y sí, se rompe muy fácilmente, el frio y el calor no van de la mano, son enemigos-. Repuso frunciendo el ceño.

-¿y quién lo decide? ¿Tú o la Luna?-. Habló de modo acusador, a la defensiva.

Jack se dio la vuelta, enojado, ya estaba hasta el tope de ese equilibrio, lo del frio y el calor ¿Qué más daba?. Naty normalizó su gesto y le tocó la espalda. El joven se volteó, encontrándose con esos enormes ojos oscuro-verdes.

-¿y yo porque decidiría tal cosa?-Preguntó en tono lastimero.-¿acaso crees que no me gusta el invierno? Puede que el frio y yo no nos llevemos bien, pero eso no significa que no me guste y… que no me guste la persona quien lo ó en tono bajo, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que el muchacho invernal pudiera escucharlo.

La frase le rebotó en las paredes del cráneo "no significa que no me guste la persona que lo provoca" su cerebro lo simplifico a algo mucho más concreto como significativo; ella le estaba diciendo que ¿le gustaba? ¿enserio? Y si así fuera ¿Qué?. Jack abrió mucho los ojos, preso por la sorpresa, al par que un gran rubor tiño sus mejillas pálidas a un fuerte tono carmesí.

No se lo esperaba, una parte de su cabeza pensaba que era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero la otra parte…le mostraba una realidad mejor y mucho más buena. En todo ese tiempo no había reparado en si tenía algún tipo de "sentimiento" para con Madre Naturaleza, si era muy linda, tanto que dejaría en vergüenza a muchas chicas, modelos; si, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le agradaba, le agradaba mucho su forma de ser, esa risa arrogante, la forma en la que se movía y como su nombre sonaba melodioso en sus labios y… guau, si se detenía a meditarlo , había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella y Naty… si, parecía que si, a él también le gustaba.

-Eeeh… ejem-. Se aclaró la garganta, deshaciéndose del nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Naty solo se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada, reprimiéndose mentalmente por su lengua tan floja.- a mi… también-. Consiguió decir, aún muy rojo.

- ¿Qué?-. siseó sorprendida y confundida en partes iguales, mientras uno comisura se empezaba a arquear formando una ligera sonrisa.

- que, a mi también me gusta la portadora del calor-. Dijo lo más claro que pudo, mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

Naty frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Adalía Volcano!?-. Preguntó enojada, empezando a maldecir mentalmente a esa falsa, mentirosa, odiosa, fogosa y pelirroja, malviviente. Frunció el ceño en una mueca de total desagrado.- ¿¡ella te gusta?!-. Dijo exasperada, apretando los puños, sintiendo deseos de acabar con varias cosas….

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡no! ó horrorizado por el rumbo de la conversación, mientras sacudía la cabeza fuertemente.

-No, no, no importa, solo espero que se lo expliques a los guardianes porque… ó los brazos, furiosa, encerrándose en su propio mundo de la ira, sin escuchar la aclaración por parte de Jack.

¿Adalía? ¡¿Adalia?! ¡tenía que ser una broma! ¿pero qué demonios tenía esa tipa que no tuviera ella? Cabello de fuego, ojos rojos… ¡desde ahora odiaría a las pelirrojas con toda el alma! Y- y luego era malvada ¿pero que le pasaba por la mente a aquel chico? No, no lo comprendía, ni quería hacerlo. Y encima de todo, allí ella toda boba soltando la lengua como estúpida, diciéndole involuntariamente que le gustaba y que él le dijera que estaba enamorado de su opuesto. Ahora solo quería irse volando y descargar su ira con una tormenta eléctrica en algún lado.

-Es que no lo entiendes… fue una equivocación de trabajo-. Jack intentaba explicarle la situación pero ella no estaba dispuesta a entender razones.

- una equivocación? Yo no veo la diferencia-. Soltó enojada dándole la espalda, deseando que se la tragara la tierra, cosa que en verdad podría pasar.

Jack suspiró por lo bajo, no podía comprender lo difícil que era eso, y más cuando ella pensaba que hablaba de otra persona. Se decidió a hacer algo, algo que nunca atrás había echó.

-Es que a mi no me gusta…-. Volvió a intentarlo, tomándola del brazo tímidamente.

- Yo…-. Iba a empezar a protestar cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo y de un momento a otro, una fuerte, tímida y fría sensación se apoderó de sus labios. Abrió los ojos de par en par al notar lo que estaba pasando, que los labios de Jack se estaban apoderando de los suyos.

Jack solo cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe en la mejilla que nunca llegó. Naty fue cerrando los ojos de poco en poco, dejándose llevar por ese contacto que no había experimentado desde _él ._El primer beso para Jack era una sensación extraña, porque los labios de Naty eran suaves y cálidos, el olor de ella, a gardenia recién cortada se metió por sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo estremecer, notó su pecho volverse loco por dentro, retumbando una y otra vez, sin siquiera saber que podía hacer eso , tan fuerte y tan rápido que parecía que se le saldría en cualquier segundo, además de la sensación de ambos jóvenes de tener un monton de insectos voladores dentro de sus estomagos. Las corrientes eléctricas recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, haciéndolos estremecer y moverse más cerca, intentando sentir algo más. Jack movió una mano, posicionándola en su delgada cintura y la otra recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven a sus anchas, claro, sin pasarse de listo. Las manos de la chica fueron a parar alrededor del cuello del albino, acercándolo más a él, queriendo seguir así siempre, sin embargo, algo le impedía disfrutar ese momento tan lindo.

"_Estaremos juntos para siempre"_

"_Viviremos en aquella colina y tendremos un montón de hijos, todos tan bellos como tú"_

"_Siempre estaré contigo, te amo"_

Naty cerró los ojos más fuertemente intentando suprimir el recuerdo de aquella voz.

"_Te amo"… "siempre _juntos"_… "te amo"_

Las frases se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro, impidiéndole seguir disfrutando del momento, dejándole la sensación de culpabilidad, de traicionar a alguien a quen quería mucho, que confiaba en ella.

"_sabes que te amo más que a mi vida"… "y dime, Natalia Smith, aceptarías ser mi esposa?"_

La bella imagen del collar de oro apareció en su mente a la vez del rostro de su pareja, a la que tanto había amado. No pudo más. Se separó de Jack bruscamente, tomándose la cabeza y agachándola, tratando de vaciar las memorias, los sentimientos que siempre la siguen y la seguirían.

-_Ya basta, basta, no me atormentes-._Se reprimió mentalmente, aun con esa sensación de culpabilidad, mirando en su cabeza, al chico blanco de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, el cual tenía un enorme parecido con Jack Frost. Y hablando de él, se encontraba demasiado asombrado por lo que había pasado.

- Eee…-. Solo alcanzó a articular, antes de que un estrepitoso estruendo se escuchara justo al lado de ellos.

El trineo, destartalado y dañado se encontraba tirado sobre él parque. Jack Frost y Naty no perdieron tiempo y se acercaron a la machacada nave, de la cual bajaron los guardianes, agobiados y heridos.

-¡chicos! Ah, ah-. Dijo Norte entre jadeos.- Que suerte que estén bien-. Intentó pararse bien usando su espada a modo de bastón.

-Norte… ¿Qué paso? ó Jack ayudándolo a pararse.

-Pitch… y sus aliados, nos atacaron-. Respondió intentando calmar su respiración.

- ¡qué horror! ¿Y los otros?-. Dijo Naty consternada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Ahí-. Señaló la parte trasera del trineo con los sobrantes. Meme lucía bien pero los otros dos… Tooth se veía algo desplumada y tenía un ala vendada, pero mantenía su encantadora sonrisa; en cuanto a Conejo… también sonreía, de forma amplia y boba, consecuencia de una parálisis corporal, que lo había dejado en postura de la grulla, sonriendo como tarado.

.

.

.

**Hello! Horrible tardanza, estoy hecha un desastre más de un mes! Pero qué vergüenza, muchas vergüenza ¡soy tan mala! Fuera drama, que hasta me harto yo solita. Pero bien, aquí está el cap, díganme que les pareció si lo odiaron si tienen alguna sugerencia…. ¡no me maten por no saber escribir romance! Por algo casi ninguno de mis fics son melosos, soy un asco para eso, no sirvo ni para tener novio… bueno, no vine a contarles lo mucho que detesto el amor sino a agradecer a esas personitas angelicales que se toman el tiempo de pasarse y comentar sobre que les pareció.**

**Gracias a:**

_**i-wish-a-winter: gracias mil por pasarte a comentar. Y si, ya hubo beso, lo tenía planeado desde un buen tiempo y por fin llegó el capitulo, aunque no te prometo nada que se haga algo frecuente porque como dije a mi no gustar (o no se me da) escribir ese tipo de cosas. Ya se verá más acción en el cap siguiente… cof, spoiler, mejor me calló. Un abrazo psicológico y un beso también ¡muaaaa!**_

_**Dana Frost: holi otra vez! Si, es lo que empece a hacer, pero luego cuando lo paso a la compu digo "creo que lo puedo mejorar# y ay se me arma un lio, da igual, la idea es buena muy buena. Millones de gracias por comentar. Besso psicologico Muaaa!**_

_**Nerea Infante: que lindo verte de nuevo! SIII es que me emociona tanto saber que alguien lee que ¡me vuelvo loca! (y más si como azúcar) así que procuro disculparme por mi entisiasmo. Y si, violeta era muy lindo, sabes, deberías abrirte una cuenta y escribir tus historias ¡Apuesto a uqe serían geniales! Yo las leería. Un enorme beso psicológico muaaaa!**_

_**Anónimo: si me sirvió, y en pr de algunos capítulos lo veras. Gracias y un beso muaa!**_

_**Frost35: ¡hollli! demasiado interesante, ese cupido entrometido…pues ya viste lo que provoca. Mil gracias por tu coment, se te amodora. Un enorme beso psicológico ¡muaa!**_

_**shanya and ty-rex: ¡allguien nuevo! ¡yeeiii! (bailo macarena a todo volumen) bienvenida!. Que lindo que te guste pero ¿leerla toda completa? Wow me impresionas y no te preocupes, con que leas es suficiente pero obvio amo que me digan lo que piensas y me parece super que te guste, espero que este cap también porque lo romantico no es lo mío. Un enorme beso psicológico muaa!**_


End file.
